


For the Good of a Kingdom

by silent_figure



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Crystal Tokyo Era, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Romance, Sex, Silver Millennium Era, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_figure/pseuds/silent_figure
Summary: The future the Sailor Senshi once believed to be inevitable, has turned out far off course. Endymion rules Earth alone from Elysian with no knowledge of his child's existence, his contentiously resurrected Shitennou at his side. Serenity has assumed the Lunarian throne once denied to her in another life, her empire reborn with her Senshi guarding her, her flourishing new Kingdom and her secrets. Now both the Earth and Moon share a mutual enemy in an approaching Nemesis intent on invasion, a threat they were not expecting so early in their young reigns. After 5 years of dedicated silence the two monarchs and their loyal guardians must overcome a renewed ever growing prejudice, unforgiven betrayals, and confront their pasts by forging an unprecedented alliance for the good of their kingdoms.A story of the future, the present, and the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Beta Read and Edited by: Megara09**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or worlds that are portrayed in this fan fiction.**

**Author’s Note: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it. **

** _Suggested Song: “I Should Tell You My Story Myself” – Ophelia (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)_ **

** _We are made of our stories. They shape who we are, who we are to become. The lessons we learn etched into our very veins, our bloodlines, passed down from generation to generation across time and even space. _ **

_Cerulean blue eyes followed the rise and fall of the tide, a silent admiration reflecting in them. They traced the recurring movement of the waves drawing the sand in and out, in and out, mesmerized by the fluidity of the natural and constant motions of the ocean. Just watching the waves was almost as comforting as listening to the soft rush they made as they crashed against the shore. _

_“What are you thinking about?” a deep sultry voice asked, bringing the contemplation to an end as it drew her attention._

_Blinking cerulean blue met with midnight blue. “I’m thinking about how the ocean is constant,” replied the cerulean blue-eyed blonde-haired woman._

_“And what else?” the man, whose lap the young woman rested her head upon, asked with a gentle, teasing smile. It was not uncommon for him to notice when she was withholding her thoughts._

_“And how I hope we are as constant as it is,” she replied impishly, revealing what she had been, at first, a little embarrassed to admit and had considered keeping to herself. _

_But he was never fooled by her short and simple answers. He could always tell when there was more to be said. And, truthfully, she had yet to regret revealing those slightly embarrassing and cliché thoughts. He never judged her and often thought her foolish for being embarrassed for saying such things. Sitting up she faced him, her eyes taking in his handsome face. Black strands of hair fell messily into midnight blue eyes, which gazed lovingly back into her own. His face reminded her of the fairy tale princes her mother had told her about in the days when her mother still read bed time stories to her. In truth, he was more than she could ever have hoped for. _

_They looked at one another briefly before he leaned in, his lips grazing against hers chastely. _

_“Do you think we’ll be together forever, Mamo?” she asked, biting her lip, smiling as she did so for her joy could not be contained on a bright, beautiful day such as this._

_“Well, I don’t know, Usako. That all depends on if you can forgive me,” Mamoru answered, a mischievous gleam in his eye though he kept a straight face._

_Usagi raised an eyebrow in suspicion, recognizing he was geared up to do something. “Forgive you for what?” _

_“For this,” he replied with a huge grin as he tackled her, picked her up, and rushed into the ocean._

_She let out a shriek of surprise as he released her, full body, in the ocean. She came up spluttering water out of her mouth before launching herself at him, which forced him to fall back into the water, soaking them both entirely despite the fact they were both fully clothed. When he came back up grinning, she knew she was in for an all-out war, which did come, and in the form of some rather intense splashing. The splash war went on for several minutes until they were both left breathless and panting from all the laughing and swimming. Grudgingly they called a truce, leaving the war for another day. It didn’t take Mamoru long after the truce was called to reach out for her and pull her to him, bringing her body flush against his. It wasn’t just the cool air settling around their drenched forms which made him crave her warmth. It was something internal he had never been able to fully comprehend, nor did he care to. It was as if his body could not bear to be separated from hers for too long. _

_“So, do you forgive me?” he whispered in a deep sultry tone, sending shivers up her spine which had nothing to do with the slow descent of the sun nor the subsequent cooling breeze as day slipped into evening. His lips lightly grazed her cheek and made for a trail to her lips. But once they arrived at her lips, his lips parted with her skin hovering teasingly just above them._

_“I think I can manage that, but only if we’re together forever,” she replied with an eager grin as she wound her arms around his neck._

_“Then, my love, you have a deal,” he agreed, wiping a clinging strand of wet blonde hair away from her face before he closed the distance between their lips for another kiss, only this kiss would neither involve a mere grazing of the lips or be chaste. This kiss was filled with joyous, happy passion, warming her blood and making her forget the time and the place._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The lids of her eyes lightening to a brilliant bright red tore her from the dream realm, her dark lashes fluttering before cerulean blue eyes revealed themselves. Blinking a few times, a groan slipped from her lips as she rolled over onto her stomach in her bed. “What time is it?” she questioned groggily, sitting up slowly as her lids lowered in adjustment to the mildly unbearable bright light of dawn illuminating her formerly dark room.

“Your bath is drawn, Your Majesty. You requested I wake you early this morning so you would have time to prepare for the inter-planetary meeting,” answered one of her ladies.

Serenity squinted against the light, just barely able to make out the form of her maid, Annette, the world of her youth fading away from her mind as her current reality came blinking into focus. Her name was no longer Usagi. Very few even knew she’d once gone by such a simple and common Japanese name. Everyone knew and addressed her either by a name given to her in another life, some deferential formality, or her position of Queen.

“Thank you, Annette,” Serenity sighed, running a hand through her disheveled hair before untangling herself from her sheets and scooting to the edge of her Eastern king-sized four-poster canopy bed.

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty,” Annette replied with a curtsy, leaving her queen to bathe in privacy.

Serenity slipped off the edge of the bed, quickly discarding her nightgown before sliding into the warm tub awaiting her in the adjoining bathroom. For a solid ten minutes, she allowed herself to relax away some of the natural tension brought on by her dream, simply resting in the tub of fragrant steaming hot water before setting about cleaning herself. Once clean, she reached for her robe, standing up and slipping it about her shoulders. Sitting at her vanity, she called for her maid to return and help her with her hair. Serenity watched through the mirror as her maid proceeded to brush the flaxen tresses.

Eyes turning to her reflection, she couldn’t help but feel as though her facial features over the years had begun to appear foreign to her. There were so many differences between the girl she had been in her dream and the woman she was now. Where once her hair was a golden blonde, now it was spun silver. The color was more akin to her previous life, the hair of her Queen mother, not at all indicative that she had once had another mother on Earth. Her eyes, though still cerulean blue, had become unnaturally intense in their color. And in them, she found none of the emotions she had expressed as a younger woman. She did not see the shine she had had that day on the beach so long ago.

Those whom were close to her often told her she had matured into someone far more beautiful than the girl she once was. Some wrote of her beauty, describing her as divinely untouchable. The poets claimed the child she once was had not grown into a woman, but rather a goddess. She was no longer described in the same way which Usagi once was. People saw only Serenity when they looked upon her. After all, it was Serenity who had had the flaxen tresses and intense cerulean eyes. It was Serenity who practically breathed grace, who was described as a goddess. After surveying her face, she finally settled upon her own gaze in the mirror. She studied what her eyes were communicating even to her. They seemed lifeless, so cold and so different in comparison to Usagi’s. 

“How would you like your hair today, Majesty?” Annette questioned, distracting Serenity from her scrutinous attention of her own reflection.

Serenity’s gaze lifted to meet her maid’s through the mirror. The blue-eyed brunette smiled gently, waiting patiently for her answer. “A French braid will do for today, I think,” Serenity requested, thankful that her hair was no longer as long as it once was. Instead, it fell a few inches just below her hips, an impulsive decision made in an attempt to take ownership of her destiny. A change was always needed with a new start, and her iconic hairstyle had, to her, become outdated. Besides, the twin bun hairstyle was something both Serenity and Usagi had shared. She had to make a break from the Serenity of the past somehow. Something had to be different in her appearance to make her feel divergent from the young woman who lived eons ago, even if it meant giving up something so characteristically _Usagi._ Serenity closed her eyes, mentally deciding to change the subject of her thoughts. Instead, she chose to concentrate on the relaxing feeling of her personal maid running her fingers through Serenity’s hair, weaving her tresses into a complex and tight braid.

Once Annette finished with Serenity’s hair, her maid set about picking a dress for her mistress, so used to the routine that she could already guess at her mistress’s preferences. After a few had been displayed for her, Serenity finally settled on a glittery white sleeveless dress. Pink diamond studded straps crisscrossed on the back of the dress, revealing a daringly open back. The waist, too, was studded with pink diamonds, the skirts falling from the waist with a short train at the bottom.

“Your accessories, Majesty?” questioned Annette as she walked over to the large chest of jewels resting in Serenity’s walk-in closet.

“The usual necklace, please, with the pink pearl teardrop earrings,” Serenity answered, looking herself over in the mirror. A smirk came to her lips for a moment. She looked as though she were dressed for a ball, though she was merely going to a meeting and later holding a feast in honor of her guests.

Annette walked back over to her with her jewels in hand, Serenity moving her braid out of the way so Annette could lay the lovely necklace around Serenity’s neck, clasping it before handing the Queen her earrings. Once it was all in place, Serenity walked over to the full-length mirror and looked herself over.

“You look like a goddess, Your Majesty,” Annette exclaimed, proud of her handiwork, before bowing and taking leave of Serenity. Serenity remained rooted in her position at the mirror, silently searching for something other than the goddess Annette had just described her as.

As Serenity glanced herself over, a hand strayed to her most prized necklace. It was three strings of diamonds, lightly studded with three pink diamonds connecting each strand in the middle of their arch. It was a gift from him, given to her on their honeymoon seven years ago. She sighed, mentally slapping herself for thinking of the past; it never did her any good.

Having had enough of such dreary and depressing thoughts, she exited her rooms and headed down the corridor to come upon a set of double doors. Knocking lightly, she smiled when one of the doors opened revealing a stately elder woman who stepped aside so Serenity could enter. Her smile reached her eyes upon entering her favorite place in the entire palace, her eyes taking in the bright pink room filled with toys, dolls, and stuffed animals.

There, across the room in bed, lay the only thing that brought life and love into the Queen’s eyes. Sitting down beside the small bed, her gaze drifted over the sleeping four-year-old girl’s face. She watched with awe as the little girl’s chest rose and fell peacefully. She could not help but move a stray pink curl of hair away from the child’s face, a face so much like her own at that age. The gesture disturbed the girl’s rest, her eyes fluttering open in confusion.

“Mommy?” the girl asked groggily, sitting up slowly, her tiny balled up fists rubbing her eyes of the sandman’s dust.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Serenity whispered, resting a hand on her daughter’s leg and giving it a gentle pat.

“Do I have to get up now?” the child asked, her eyes focused on her mother and scooting closer so she could snuggle into her mother’s maternal warmth.

“No, darling, I just came in to say good morning. I won’t be able to have breakfast with you this morning,” Serenity explained gently, lifting her daughter onto her lap.

Still tired, the little girl rested her head against her mother’s shoulder. “Why not?” she questioned, her big pink eyes looking up at Serenity.

“Because I have some business, sweetheart, but we’ll have lunch together, ok?” Serenity soothed, rubbing her daughter’s back in circular motions, lulling her back to sleep.

“Ok,” the child replied breathlessly, gladly drifting back into the dream world.

Serenity carefully adjusted her daughter back into a laying position before tucking her in. Lightly laying a kiss on her forehead Serenity whispered, “Mommy loves you.” 

Standing up, she gestured for the nanny to follow her out of the room for a private conversation. Once the door was shut and the two were in the hallway, Serenity spoke. “Make sure she doesn’t sleep late; she has a lesson with Artemis in the library at eight.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” the nanny acknowledged with a curtsy before Serenity dismissed the nanny back to her work.

Serenity walked down the palace corridors towards the grand ballroom to await the arrival of her guests. As she came upon a much larger set of double doors, she nodded her head at the doormen who opened one of the doors for her. Stepping into the well-lit private ballroom, she smiled when she spotted her lifelong friends and guardians awaiting her at the bottom of the grand staircase, all of whom turned upon hearing her entrance. Once she had reached their level, she found herself surrounded by them.

“Have they arrived yet?” Serenity asked, looking into the faces of the only Sailor Senshi who resided within her palace.

“Not yet, but they’ll be here in a matter of minutes,” said the leader of the most powerful women in the universe. A woman Serenity knew as Minako but whom was more often than not referred to as Sailor Venus.

“And the preparations are set for dinner?” Serenity questioned, turning to look at the tallest of the warrior women.

The soldier of Jupiter nodded her brunette head, confidently adding, “Of course. The feast shall be as grand as you hoped it to be.”

“Good, good,” Serenity half muttered, wringing her hands nervously. It had been a long time since the entire group of the planetary system’s soldiers gathered. Not since she had just taken up residence at the palace five years ago, she realized.

“You are nervous?” inquired the blue haired sailor, Ami. Serenity met her friend’s surprised analytical sea blue gaze with an attempt to genuinely smile.

“Whatever for?” Minako probed, wiping a strand of her sun kissed blonde hair behind her own ear.

“Pluto,” Serenity admitted hesitantly, knowing full well her friends shared some of Sailor Pluto’s sentiments about the time shift.

“Perhaps she will not be as severe as she was the last time we gathered,” comforted Ami with a gentle smile.

“Doubtful,” scoffed the raven-haired Senshi of Mars, blatantly suggesting Pluto openly disagreed with Serenity’s actions and was the cause of multiple arguments between the Queen and the Guardian of Time.

“Not necessary, Rei,” Minako grumbled sarcastically, pinching her friend on the arm. They had no need to make things any more tense than they were already going to be.

Before Rei could retaliate, the loud whirl of the inner planetary transporters in use rang throughout the room. The Inner Senshi halted mid-action instantly, eyes shooting glares which relayed the message that they would save their argument for another time. Together the group walked to the attached waiting room for the transporters.

They watched with bated breath as a tall Amazonian woman with a short blonde crop of hair and a blue strapless dress trailing behind her emerged first from the transporters. A mere moment later, an equally beautiful woman arrived in an aquamarine dress, matching her hair and eyes, though she carried a child in her arms. The child’s hair was a dark raven color, and curious dark-purplish eyes stared intently back into Serenity’s.

Last to arrive, a tall, elegant woman dressed in black emerged. Her long, greenish-black hair swayed behind her as she stepped forward, her crimson eyes sweeping critically across the ballroom. Each of the newcomers curtsied upon their arrival, coming to stand silent before their Queen and waiting for her to acknowledge them.

“Welcome, friends. It truly has been too long,” Serenity greeted elegantly, returning their deep bows with a light bow of her head.

The new arrivals finally allowed smiles to grace their previously stoic faces as the other Senshi stepped forward from behind their queen. The blonde sailor of Uranus was first to pull her queen into a gentle embrace. “My dear muffin head, how are you?”

“I am only mildly vexed by your unwise choice to keep that nickname alive,” Serenity replied with a chuckle, pulling out of the comforting embrace of her friend. Her eyes narrowed into slits when the elder Senshi patted her on the head.

“Vexed? Good god, you’ve been taking language lessons,” Haruka retorted. “And it stays alive so long as I am alive.”

The aquamarine warrior of Neptune gently nudged her partner aside so she could stand fully in front of Serenity, the child of Saturn resting upon her hip. “Enough, Haruka, there are others who miss our queen”.

Serenity’s smile widened as she lay a kiss on the Neptune warrior’s cheek saying, “You look wonderful, Michiru. Motherhood truly suits you.” Turning to the child in Michiru’s arms, Serenity lightly cupped the wide-eyed child’s plump cheek. “And how are you, little Hotaru? I have a daughter around your age who would greatly enjoy your company.”

Hotaru childishly squealed in delight looking up at her adopted mother. “Mommy, can I please go play with her. Please?”

Michiru grinned, rubbing noses with her daughter before acquiescing. “Of course you can, as soon as we are done here, alright, darling? Can you greet your queen like we practiced, hmm?”

“Ok,” the little six-year-old replied, turning back to Serenity. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty,” the little girl greeted, “and ummm...” She looked back at her mother, questioning.

“Thank you...” Michiru began for her.

“Thank you for your warm hospitality!” the little six-year-old replied with a proud nod of her head.

Serenity chuckled, bending so she was at Hotaru’s level. “Well, you are very welcome, little princess, and it is quite the honor to make your acquaintance as well.”

The girl grinned in return.

Sighing, Serenity stood back up to her full height, her eyes finding those of the last of her guests. Tense silence instantly descended upon the room. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see how the tension would be alleviated between their queen and the soldier of time. The great soldier of time allowed a genuine smile to grace her features, and Serenity in turn allowed one to slip upon her own lips, ending the suspense.

They embraced a moment later, Serenity whispering in her ear, “Thank you, Setsuna. We will have the promised discussion in conference.”

Setsuna remained silent as she pulled away from Serenity’s embrace, her nod of satisfaction the only indication she heard Serenity’s words.

“And where, pray tell, is the young princess of the moon?” questioned Haruka.

“She is sleeping, though she should be up soon for her lessons,” Serenity stated assuredly.

Once the inner Senshi finished greeting the outer Senshi, silence fell upon the group and all looked to Serenity.

“If you would like, Michiru, your daughter can join mine in lessons and we can begin the proceedings,” Serenity suggested. Truthfully, part of her would’ve rather delayed business for another day so she could simply enjoy the company of her friends who had been away for most of her reign on the Moon, though the other part of her knew such a delay would be viewed as an avoidance maneuver. The discussion must be had. It was the main reason they had all gathered. Nevermind how painful it would be to actually have it.

Michiru agreed to Serenity’s proposal, and a servant ushered Hotaru off to join Rini. Serenity gestured for them to follow her through another pair of doors on the opposite side of the private ballroom, down a corridor to yet another set of doors. The doors opened to reveal a conference room with ten chairs, the one at the head of the table reserved for the Supreme Queen while its opposite remained unoccupied. On the wall opposite of the head of the table was a large 3-D screen, wirelessly connected to a computer operated by the Soldier of Mercury who sat next to it.

Once all of the Sailor Senshi had taken their rightful places at the table, Serenity addressed them. “We have come here today to discuss foreign policies towards the planet Earth, the new threat of the Black Moon, and the on-going reconstruction of Mars, Venus, Pluto, and Mercury. We’re also here to draw up plans for the reconstruction of Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Are there any other subjects to be brought up at this meeting?”

Setsuna did not disappoint in delivering an answer. “The alterations of the time line and how we are to deal with them.”

The atmosphere in the room thickened with palpable tension upon the mention of the altered time line. Nearly all the Senshi sneaked glances at Serenity, who was markedly responsible for the shift away from the future they’d all come to believe would occur.

“Very well,” Serenity replied stiffly, a short tight smile gracing her lips for the barest of moments. “Anything else?” she questioned, looking around the room and glancing upon each of her friends and counsel. 

“Transportation of people to the rebuilt kingdoms of those planets currently under construction,” Ami suggested.

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement, as it was definitely a subject sorely needeing to be addressed, especially if they wanted the new Silver Alliance kingdoms to flourish.

“Well, let us first address the simplest of matters: the on-going construction of the planets Mars, Venus, Pluto, and Mercury,” Serenity began hastily so no one could address the subjects Serenity wished to be saved for last.

“Haruka and Michiru, you have been supervising this construction under the direction of Ami. Please update us on the progress of the projects,” Serenity asked, leaning her elbows on the table, her hands clasping together as she looked upon the two responsible for the project. Serenity briefly glanced at the digital file popping up on the glass table, displaying information on the subject at hand.

“Mars is definitely the nearest to completion when it comes to the task of rebuilding. The reassembly of an Earth-like atmosphere has taken some time. The former palace is currently being rebuilt and the city markers are set up. We should wait to completely restore the city, though, until after we have already started a larger migration,” Michiru replied smoothly, her voice carrying her pride of her project as Ami digitally provided the images of Mars on the screen.

Most wrote it off, barely taking notice or interestm though the Senshi of Mars could not help but let a sad smile grace her lips as she saw an image of her long-ago former home’s restoration. Though she had spent little time there beyond the age of six in her past life, it still held a special place within her heart.

“Mercury’s shields against the sun’s strong rays have finally been assembled. The atmosphere needed to support life is currently delayed, since we’re in need of a bit more energy. Once the atmosphere is in place, we will begin construction on the Mercurian palace,” Ami explained, as she had personally overseen the project remotely, having regular check-ins with her fellow partners on the project who had actually done the job she was overseeing, the images of the project appearing on the screen before the entire group. Just like Rei, she could not help but feel a bit of melancholia when looking upon her former home.

Serenity nodded, looking over the blueprints which Ami digitally sent into the file in front of everyone’s place at the table. Looking up, her eyes met Haruka’s dark blue ones.

“We have just finished the atmosphere on Pluto and Venus. We still need to finish assembling a meteorological stabilizer for Pluto. Aside from that, reconstruction is planned for both palaces before we begin on rebuilding the capital cities,” Haruka recounted, taking her cue from Serenity.

“This is all good. Draw up the amount of crystal energy required and the needed energy for the establishment of the Mercurian atmosphere. And then update me as soon as Mars has been completed. Let’s move on to the other planets we’ve yet to start reconstruction on. Ami, you have drawn up the blueprints for them, have you not?”

Ami looked up through the glasses perched on her nose, nodding her head in understanding and addressing the question posed. “I have, though the processes for these planets will take a lot longer due to their gaseous states. We need to ration the crystal’s energy so it does not take too much out of you. This kind of job will require not only an assembly of a new atmospheric composition but one of land. It’ll take an incredible amount of time and energy. The palace plans are easy enough since the moon holds records of all of their states in the former Silver Millennium. It’s merely just a matter of time.”

“How long?” Serenity asked, looking at Ami who sighed in return.

She knew of Serenity’s haste to re-establish her mother’s empire and knew the news she was about to deliver would displease her. “Twelve, maybe fifteen years depending on the number of immigrants we get. And even more years before it has a semblance of a city population. Your power may be able to restore those atmospheres, but we still need the manpower,” Ami replied, her eyes conveying her frustration as she gestured to the model images displayed on the screen for the group to observe. 

“Well then, let’s try to make it twelve,” Serenity demanded, glancing down at the blueprints on the tabletop computer screen.

“This point brings us to another matter, Serenity. Since an empire this large requires a vast population to sustain it, we’ll have to formally lift some of your immigration policies towards Earth,” Minako interjected, her words verbally tip-toeing around Serenity’s resentment towards the planet.

“I see no reason why, Minako. Plenty of immigrants have managed to find asylum here despite the barriers we have put up. Besides, if we open those gates, I think we will quickly find ourselves flooded with people trying to escape the common conflicts, poverty, and disease still occurring on Earth. We don't yet have the resources to handle such an amount of people,” Serenity explained, her voice taking on a sharp edge everyone recognized. Whenever the subject of Earth was brought up, things surely took a turn for the worse.

“Serenity, we’ll need the manpower sooner or later. Perhaps we could start an immigrant quota when Mars is finished. How else do you plan on having growing populations upon these newly restored planets? Surely these planets aren’t being rebuilt for any other purpose other than to give humanity another place to live. You do realize we actually need people to create a population,” Ami rationalized.

Serenity sighed before nodding her head in reluctant agreement, knowing she was making herself sound ludicrous because she let her feelings towards Earth get in the way of her reason and her goals. Her power may have been awesome, but her power had repercussions that could involve the loss of life, and while she had always known choosing to rebuild would involve immigration from Earth, she still had never had any intention of actually changing the system she had already set up for getting people to the Moon. “Set it up, then, though we take no more than we have already until Mars is done. The Moon Kingdom’s weight is plenty replenished in people.”

“In that case, this matter must be brought to the table, Serenity. If we are to begin this new immigration quota, then Earth will have to be notified. This means the ancient laws you reenacted should be revoked or lessened to a point. Silence cannot be maintained if we are to flourish. Contact will need to be re-established,” Rei stated, her hands interlaced with one another as she brazenly met Serenity’s eyes.

Rubbing her temples in circular motions with her fingertips, Serenity battled with herself. She had invoked her mother’s previous laws, forbidding communication between the Earth and the Moon Kingdom, for a purpose five years ago. “You all know my thoughts on this. I believe I have no need to say it,” Serenity settled on saying, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair. Her beliefs about not involving the government of Earth were something she had yet to want to even consider letting go of. Opening the gates, she would do, but getting the Monarchy on Earth involved was out of the question. 

“Serenity, be reasonable. Contact between our worlds has to be re-established. Not only for this reason. The Black Moon is a dire threat, and day by day they get closer. The Moon Kingdom is not yet ready to make war alone,” Ami interjected, her tone calm and collected while trying to logically convey the direness of the situation.

Serenity stared at Ami, appalled. “You aren’t just asking me to lift or lighten my laws. What you speak of is a treaty, an alliance.”

Ami looked down in hesitation, recognizing that she had opened Serenity’s very own version of Pandora’s box.

“Yes, Serenity, that is precisely what must be done. It is time to face it. Endymion has vast armies at his disposal, and if we had the ability to call on them, it would be much easier to defend our new nation and eventual empire,” Rei answered, recognizing Ami’s will wavering. It was rare that Ami willingly took on the fury of Serenity.

“No.” Serenity shook her head, coming to a stand. “They are not necessary. Not whilst I have the crystal.”

Some of her scouts cringed as the pitch of Serenity’s voice rose in volume. Serenity’s eyes beseeched them all as she spoke. “We have force fields and shields far beyond the comprehension of Earth that cannot be destroyed unless it is done so by me. What need have we of an army?”

“We cannot hide behind those force fields forever, Serenity. True, it will protect us from the type of destruction that formerly befell the Moon’s Kingdom, but so long as the threat exists, we will never maintain true safety. It is best we destroy it,” Minako reasoned, her voice conveying her passion on the subject.

“Does no one else remember the trip to the future we all took? Does no one remember that when I faced them in this form, I not only lost, but was imprisoned in my crystal, healing from my wounds while my daughter was forced to find refuge in the past? Later to be captured, brainwashed, turned evil, and used against me. I refuse to let that happen. Diamond shouldn’t attack our world for at least another century. Did he not despise our immortality?” Serenity demanded to know, slamming her hand against the table, the sound causing each Senshi to flinch.

Setsuna did not hesitate to address her area of expertise. “You forget, Serenity; this is a different future from the one you saw. Wiseman has existed since the time of the Silver Millennium, as has Nemesis. It was our tenth planet, the only one with no habitual orbit around the Sun. Diamond and his followers are the progeny of a long line of murderers, rapists, cultists, and terrorists from the Silver Millenium. We sentenced the greatest human evils to exile on that planet, believing all would die a slow withering death, the Malefic Black Crystal leeching off of their energy until they were but dust,” Pluto explained.

Mercury made to interject, but Pluto halted her with a raised hand as she continued to speak. “Your mother forbade the use of the planet not long after she ascended the throne. She rightfully believed we weren’t seeing the full picture of what that planet really was. She suspected we were feeding some kind of malefic power. Still though, we did not understand the planet was its own living entity, adapting those violent criminals we sentenced to death there in its image. Criminals who, after the glaive fell, would later be reborn here on Earth among us. They, too, inherited their own…gifts. And unlike most of our planets which died from the blast, reverting to their prior states without the crystal to sustain them, Nemesis actually disappeared entirely from our solar system. Charon theorizes that the blast from Saturn’s glaive simply freed the planet from its place among our solar system.

“Prince Diamond and his followers are some of Nemesis’s mutated prisoners reborn. I assure you they already hate and have always hated you, first and foremost for your great power. Using that power, you eventually brought about a new world order under a singular benevolent rule when you and your husband took your place as King and Queen. A different world than the Earth was used to. People do not accept change so easily. And when...” She swallowed, hesitating a moment before explaining further, “When you were deemed a foreign queen, a whole new radical movement was born. A movement which was likely a natural draw to their nature. You see, in the alternate timeline, it would be years before they hated you for immortality. You must understand, Serenity, that your power is only growing. The age of the unageing comes about slowly, over time. You’ve seen with your own eyes that death from disease is not yet fully gone.” 

Pluto met her queen’s serious eyes, imploring her to see. “I do not know their stories, only that violence is in their blood. It is their perpetual answer to their problems. As for Nemesis, it has been watching long, and from afar. Waiting for a host and the precise moment to strike. Not only to recruit its reborn progeny, but also to ensure your line would fall. When Nemesis attacked in the timeline you witnessed, Crystal Tokyo had known peace for a long period of time. Their defenses were greatly weakened because there was never any expectation of attack.”

Sailor Pluto paused, allowing for the information she so willingly gave to sink in. “Now, with your separation from Earth, Serenity, you have given Nemesis an even more ample chance to attack. And while both the Silver Imperium and Golden Crystals are powerful, they are not nearly as powerful when separate. Nemesis can still recruit his minions, likely using the momentum of the growing belief among the remaining people of Earth you are truly a foreign ancient power seeking to rebuild itself on Earth. I assume it has found its most successful progeny, Phantom, early in this new timeline. Somehow, a separate set of circumstances has reunited them. Not quite sure how, as you have not yet reinstated the use of the planet as a prison, faced the phantom within your own time, nor exiled him,” Pluto explained her, eyes breaking contact, turning distant at the thought of such a mystery.

“Regardless, we must contend with him now. Nemesis is consuming planets in other solar systems. Gaining more power every day. And while the Moon Kingdom may be left standing at the end of this war, should the two of you not unite, it would all be for naught because Earth – our source of life and replenishment – may not survive. Furthermore, you, Serenity, could die using all your power and energy protecting your people. All the work on the Moon and these rebuilt planets will be for naught. They will return to their former states, just as they did when your mother fell. Have no doubt that your people and kingdom will be devastated once the coming war is over. You need this alliance,” Pluto finished, her words filled with prophecy and a distinctly foreboding meaning.

Serenity sucked in a breath, trying to quell the anger, the innate want to reject Pluto’s words. But deep down, she recognized that it was an undeniable truth. A treaty would mean she would be forced to talk and negotiate with him. Glancing to one of the windows in the room, she looked toward the blue and green orb with distaste. Five years. It had been five years since she left Earth and relocated to the Moon. With her, she brought a great many people loyal to her rule. And in all that time, she had not once talked to him. In fact, she had forbidden any formal communication between her world, her government, and his.

After her anger receded to the point where she could express herself rationally, she turned to face her counsel, her gaze imploring them to understand. “Was it not I who defeated the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon, Master Pharaoh 90, the goddamned Apocalypse, Galaxia, and Chaos? All defeated by the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. I had no need for armies then, and I have no need for them now,” she said, her voice cold and demanding.

Each sailor held their breath in anticipation of the response. They all understood the hardship placed upon Serenity’s shoulders, knowing their case would be hard to win.

Only Setsuna looked upon Serenity’s plea unmoved. “Serenity, all of those battles were won with Endymion at your side, even in your fight against Chaos. His spirit was with you. His power completes yours and makes you stronger. Without it, you are missing a vital piece of your power. Since the dawn of time, the Golden Crystal and the Silver Imperium Crystal have been twins to one another. You will need Endymion’s strength to defeat the Black Moon. His armies, though somewhat useless against magic, can only help rather than hurt, especially because they are highly organized – a quality much needed in a time of great chaos.”

Serenity turned away again, her chest rising heavily, fear twisting her stomach.

“For the love of god, Serenity, you and Endymion are-”

Before Setsuna could finish, Serenity whipped around on her, shouting, “Don’t!” Setsuna hushed immediately, mouth instantly closing. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I refuse to entertain such childish notions. You well know by now that I do not believe such a circumstance exists, so I shall not hear yours or anyone else’s attempts to contradict it. I command it to be so,” Serenity harshly reprimanded, her stern eyes straying to each of the other Senshi’s faces, indicating she had no intention of hearing it from them, either.

Silence fell over the room once more, with no Senshi daring to face Serenity’s wrath. Finally, having had enough, Minako stood up and placed a comforting hand on Serenity’s shoulder.

“The Black Moon is fast approaching. Princess Kakyuu has sent us images of their destruction in their build-up against us. She warns us they come soon for Earth and the Moon Kingdom. We have all worked too hard on rebuilding this kingdom to let it fall now, you especially. If Earth is our best option then we should take it, Serenity. I know we will have a great many complications to overcome in this endeavor and likely unforeseen consequences that will arise, but they are well worth the safety of your kingdom, yourself, and your daughter”, Minako explained soothingly, nodding at Ami who queued up the satellite images Kakyuu had provided.

Reluctantly, Serenity turned to look upon the images of the hostile takeovers of far-away planets in other galaxies. The images revealed a gruesome future that could befall her kingdom if she made even one bad decision. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to realize and acknowledge that it was her kingdom which was her first priority, certainly not her feelings. She was no longer a normal girl named Usagi whose choices affected only her. That girl had slowly faded away long ago when she became Sailor Moon, and she was lain to rest just five years ago. She was a queen now.

“Very well. Draw up a treaty. One of you will personally present it to Neo-King Endymion after I have approved it. If he rejects it, persuade him to consider negotiations that I will attend – on Earth, not here. And I will remind each one of you of the oaths of silence you swore to me with regards to my daughter,” Serenity finally agreed, crossing her arms before exiting the room, having had enough for one day. She needed a distraction, some sort of comfort. So she headed for the only thing on her world which inspired such feelings in her.

Sighs and bated breaths were released with the departure of Serenity. The soldiers all looked to one another.

“Well, that went better than I imagined it would. I honestly believed we would not be able to convince her of it,” Michiru said, breaking the silence that had befallen them upon their queen’s exit.

Each of them let out a chuckle in acknowledgement at the stubbornness of their queen. “Well, we have a lot to do before the feast tonight, not to mention we have meetings with the civilian ministers to partake in, so we better get to it,” Ami suggested, which elicited groans from her companions. Their work was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Chapter: One**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Beta-Read and Edited by: Megara09**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any of the characters or worlds that are portrayed in this fan fiction.**

**_Suggested Song:_ _“Jenny of Oldstones” - Game of Thrones Season 8 (Soundtrack)_**

** **

** _“Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown” - Shakespeare_ **

The graceful sound of a harp echoed down the painted corridors of the Grand Moon Palace. The grandeur of the place was highlighted in its architecture and paintings from ancient and long forgotten architects and artists. Stone statues of bygone queens, kings, heroes, and gods and goddesses lined the hallways. Wondrous, exotic plants that had died out in the Silver Millennium once again sat in the windowsills of the palace, breathing in the earthlight they needed to exist, brought back to life in all their glory by the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal. This world was both new and old to her, and it brought a genuine, wistful smile to the queen’s lips as she walked down the corridors towards the library, memories of her former life and childhood flitting through her mind.

Strangely enough, as she passed down the halls she could not help but recognize the emptiness in them, so unlike her former residence on Earth, which had always been hustling and bustling with people, servants, ambassadors, and those loyal to the world crown. For all its splendor, the Moon Kingdom had always felt colder than that of the one on Earth, even when Lunaria had ruled supreme eons ago. A grim smile replaced the wistful one as she thought of the days when Earth had been her home and she had known nothing of this future she now lived in – a time which seemed to have long passed, as if it had been a thousand years rather than its real length of time amounting to just five.

Another past life of sorts, she supposed. She let out a sigh, stopping herself both physically and mentally. There was no use dwelling on the past, she knew. Serenity and Endymion had made their choice, and it was not each other. _Duty_ was a word she both despised and revered. In her past life, her mother had always warned her that her duty would haunt her all her days. And yet she had told Serenity to live by it, for the duty that mattered most was to her people, even more so than her duty to herself. Now, her mother’s prophecy had come true – Serenity had chosen her duty over love, her beliefs over the man so many believed to be the twin to her soul. She had assumed the solitary role of the Supreme Queen, ruler of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance, as her past life’s mother had done long ago in a time remembered only by a select few.

A childish giggle interrupted Serenity’s thoughts. She looked to the side, surprised that in her journey to her inner dwellings, she had physically come upon the library. 

Walking to the door, she carefully opened it and peered into the library. There, in the middle of a two-story high, gigantic book-filled room, on the main level floor were two little girls laughing giddily at their white-haired professor.

Leaning against the doorframe, she watched as Artemis tried in vain to gain the girls’ attention in teaching them the language of Japanese, the language of Serenity’s home country in this life, the native language of Rini’s father. A language which she had decided would not be her daughter’s primary language. Rather, she had taught her daughter the formerly-dead language of Lunaria, given back to the Senshi upon regaining their memories. The school systems of her world had instituted it upon the founding of her kingdom, and all who had known only the languages of Earth had been instructed and taught the archaic language. They were instructed to teach their children, as this would become the national language. With a change in language came another tie severed in the relationship with Earth.

Serenity could not contain her smirk as her child paid little heed in paying attention to her lessons. The girl was simply too young to be interested in matters that didn’t deal with childish adventures and cartoons. Instead, the two young ones kept whispering to one another, more than likely telling jokes and childhood secrets. Her smirk quickly grew into a smile of true amusement as she recognized so much of herself in the pink-haired girl who was the central cause to most of Artemis’s struggle to gain the two girl’s attention. Serenity let out a private chuckle as she saw her daughter wad up a piece of paper, throwing it at Artemis’s back, who at the time had been pointing at the screen which was projecting the words he was trying to teach the little girls.

“I dare say, child, if you do not desist in your troublesome behavior, then your mother will surely be informed,” Artemis warned the young princesses.

“But, Uncle Artemis, it’s boring,” whined Rini, her voice high pitched and her eyes rolled skyward, her word sounding more like “bowing” than boring.

Hotaru simply giggled as her newfound friend continued to patronize their instructor. The white-haired man’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as Hotaru piped up, “Yeah, it’s boring. Why can’t we play?” 

“Because your parents want you to be educated, proper young ladies,” Artemis replied tersely, his patience wearing thin.

“Why?” questioned the little pink haired girl, her pink eyes challenging the elder man.

“That way, you will become as great a queen as your mother,” Artemis explained, his voice barely hiding his anger at the child.

“What about me?” questioned Hotaru, her body sitting up straight in her chair as she looked up, awaiting her answer from her teacher.

“You will be Queen of Saturn someday, and you have to be educated to take your place on the council,” Artemis supplied patiently.

Rini opened her mouth for another smart response to further divert Artemis from teaching the subject, but Serenity beat her to it. “Rini, don’t you dare utter another disrespectful word. Don’t think I don’t know what you are up to.”

Rini whipped around to face her mother, her pink eyes widening in fear of punishment.

Serenity walked forward, nodding a greeting at Artemis, who let a sigh of relief escape his lips, as she came to stand before her fearful child. Serenity raised a delicate eyebrow and asked pointedly, “Well, missy, what’s your explanation this time?”

Rini eyes briefly glanced over at Hotaru, who had accidently let her giggle slip out of her mouth, before looking back over at her mother. “I have none, Mommy,” Rini replied, her eyes downcast.

“That’s what I thought. Now apologize to your uncle,” Serenity ordered, glancing over at Artemis and shooting him an apologetic smile.

Rini turned back to Artemis with her eyes downcast as she apologized. “I’m sorry, Uncle Artemis.”

“And what are you sorry for?” Serenity asked, her eyebrows raised high, for she would not let her daughter get away with thinking her behavior was at all suitable.

“For not doing my work and…being rude,” the little pink-haired child answered, still unable to properly pronounce her R’s, trying to keep her voice from sounding anything but apologetic, recognizing even at such a tender age that her mother would not tolerate insincerity in any manner.

“Good, now go to your room and await me there. It is break time for lunch and then you, my dear, have earned more class time, only this time it will be Luna teaching,” Serenity explained knowing exactly what kind of reaction she was going to get.

Rini hopped off of her chair, coming up to her mother, her head tilting up to look at her much taller mother. “Ah…Mom, do I have to?” she whined, a pout on her lips.

Serenity schooled her features to keep from smiling as she placed her hands upon her daughter’s shoulders, guiding her to the door. “Yes, you do. Now scoot,” Serenity replied, giving her daughter a light tap on the butt.

Rini giggled as she walked out of the library, leaving Serenity to Hotaru and Artemis. Turning to Hotaru, the little girl spoke before Serenity could, “Are you going to tell my mommy?”

“I will not, but only if you promise to be respectful to Mr. Artemis at the next tutoring session,” Serenity replied, placing her hands on her knees as she leaned over, her face coming level with the six-year-old’s face.

“I promise,” Hotaru agreed, her eyes eager to convey her sincerity. She knew of her own mother’s fury and definitely did not want to endure it.

Serenity grinned. ruffling the girl’s hair before saying, “Good. now go tell your mother to take a break and have lunch with you.”

The dark-haired girl nodded before racing out of the library to meet with a servant who would escort her, glad to escape punishment and the boring lecture. Serenity turned to the elder man who often was in his true cat form, though had chosen to take his human one when teaching her daughter so as to get a more serious take on the class.

“It certainly took you long enough to intervene,” Artemis commented with a wry smile.

A sigh escaped her lips; she should have suspected the older man would know of her presence as soon as she entered the room. “Oh, you know me. I find her behavior entertaining.”

“Only because you, yourself were that difficult, whether it was in this life or the previous one, when it came to your studies!” Artemis replied knowingly as he began to shut down the projection system and put away his laptop.

Her eyes narrowed briefly, earning a low chuckle from the elder man. “I find it amazing that she is growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday I was in the first grade and sat as she just did,” Serenity reminisced, feeling waves of nostalgia overtake her as they brought her to a place of a seemingly long ago past where she had known nothing of love, responsibility, duty, and what it was to rule. Life as a child was so much easier, so much more fun and filled with far more carefree moments. There was no such thing as burdens when you were a happy child.

“Children do that, you know, and believe me, it makes you feel old. I could swear it feels as though you have grown up into a queen in a mere blink of an eye. I remember when you were a scared, not-so-graceful 14-year-old girl who had just discovered her identity as a princess and learned you would have to fight one of the greatest evils the world has ever known. Now you stand before me with a child of your own, a grown woman, and most certainly the most powerful woman in the universe,” Artemis replied, a smile of remembrance gracing his lips and a glint of pride in his eyes.

“I know. It feels like ages ago. Thank you for your patience with her and even with me. I know she and I have and never will be easy students to tutor. Now go take a break; lord knows you need it,” Serenity suggested, placing a gentle and sympathetic hand on his arm before taking her leave of him.

As Serenity walked down the halls, her smile turned into a frown as she remembered those days Artemis spoke of. It seemed she would be doing a lot more remembering now that a treaty was to be drawn up between her new home world and her old one. Thinking back to the past rather than the fast approaching future, she could not help but remember the year she was fourteen years old. That time of her life had been the most pivotal of times; it had shaped her.

Glancing out the window, she could not contain her instinctual reaction – the hitch of her breath, the dryness of her throat – as she observed the Earth. She was born there, had grown up there, found her life-long friends there, had fallen in love there, married there, had ascended as queen there, and had conceived her child there. And yet, here she was on the moon, cut off completely from Earth. It had been that way for five years, and the idea of opening up communication scared the living hell out of her. She had grown accustomed to being removed from that world, one so different from the one she lived in now. She forced herself to turn away, regretting the path on which her mind was leading her. It had been a thing of habit to look upon the Earth and remember, remember everything that brought wave after wave of pain to her, and yet it was a type of pain that had become almost numbing in its quality because of the quantity of times she felt it.

With a sigh, she continued her trek down the many corridors of her palace until finally she came upon her daughter’s room. She forcibly halted her former thoughts as she opened the door with a halfhearted smile on her face. She found her daughter jumping up and down on her bed with the television on playing some kid’s show from Earth. It was always her daughter who dispelled her anger, her unhappiness, and her sadness and, as so many times before, she found herself truly grinning at the sight of her child. At the sound of the door opening, Rini turned to her with a big, lollipop smile on her lips. “What did I tell you about jumping on the bed?”

“Mommy!” Rini squealed before jumping off of her bed and running into her mother’s awaiting arms.

“Hey, pumpkin. Aside from jumping on the bed, are you behaving yourself?” Serenity questioned as she lifted her daughter onto her hip mid-jump. Rini nodded her head vigorously. Serenity glanced over to Rini’s nanny, who was sitting in the rocking chair near the bed, seeking her answer. The elderly woman nodded her head and smiled, which was a good sign. Still, though, the nanny had let her daughter jump up and down on the bed. She’d have to remind the nanny it was not necessarily the best habit for a young child to form, especially an ever-growing one, even if the child was adorable when she asked to partake in the habit.

“Alright then, let’s go get some lunch,” Serenity suggested, walking out of the room towards the garden where they would have their meal in peace.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

A groan of frustration escaped Minako’s lips for what must have been an absurd number of times in a singular day. “We must come to an agreement. And one which we won’t have to fight too hard to get Serenity to agree to,” Minako reminded the group who, for the past hour, had been arguing over the terms of the treaty.

“Do you all not understand the importance of rejoining the Earth and the Moon’s power? It must be united,” Setsuna stepped in, firm on her position.

“Yes, we all get it, Setsuna. You’ve said it many, many, _many_ times, but your suggestion is frankly ridiculous. I mean, to reinstate their marriage? That cannot be included in the treaty. Neither of them would agree to it. They tried marriage and it failed, clearly,” Rei argued, having to remind herself often that she was among friends and not enemies.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at one another in worry, understanding their close friend’s urgency on the matter. Everyone knew of Serenity and Endymion’s past and their supposed future, and how dire it was for them to be allied. No one had ever expected the outcome that had befallen them. Before the group could continue the debate, a knock at the door silenced them.

“Come in,” Ami called out.

A second later, little Hotaru came running into the room, launching herself into her mother’s lap. Behind her, servants followed carrying trays of lunch for the Senshi.

“Oh, thank god,” Makoto grumbled before announcing, _“Lunch break!”_ in an attempt to try and bring some cheer back into the tense room. Everyone needed to get their minds off of the matters at hand, even if only for a few moments.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

“Rini, you better eat your fruit if you are planning on getting that dessert tonight,” Serenity ordered, taking a bite of her own succulent grape in demonstration.

The little tyke dressed in white turned around from her sitting position on the ground, grimacing at her mother. “Don’t give me that look; eat,” Serenity reprimanded with a knowing smile. Like her daughter, she had never been one to eat healthy, but then again, her parents had never forced her to do so. With a huff, the little girl reached for the grapes lying on the picnic blanket. Serenity watched with mirth as her little girl stuffed the grape in her mouth, scowling as she chewed it, her tiny nose crinkling up in disgust.

Her daughter sat partly on the grass and partly on a blanket covered with trays of fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, and other various snacks while Serenity sat on what people on earth would recognize as a porch swing. Taking a sip from the glass of lemonade in her hand, she admired her child silently, wondering how something so beautiful could have come from such a disaster as her former marriage. The light breeze blew her daughter’s pink curls in the air and even caught the little white dress Rini wore.

“Did you eat your vegetables?” Serenity questioned, already knowing the answer.

“Aww… Mama, do I have to? They’re yucky,” the little girl whined as she once again faced her mother.

“Yes, you do, and you know well you must, Small Lady. You do want that yummy dessert Makoto made tonight, right?”

The little girl huffed again before resigning herself to following her mom’s orders once more. Only this time, the little girl practically gagged on the food she swallowed. Serenity giggled between sips of her lemonade while watching her daughter’s attempts at trying to consume the vegetables. Oh, how she remembered the days when she would refuse to eat her vegetables and how she had come up with tricks to hide the fact that she didn’t eat them.

“Can I be done, pleas?” Rini begged, looking up at her mother with big, pink puppy-dog eyes.

Serenity nodded her head, patting the cushion next to her in invitation.

Rini immediately perked up and excitedly ran to her mom, who lifted her up so Rini would be sitting beside her mother. “Mommy, why do I have to eat those nasty things?” questioned the little girl.

Turning to Rini, Serenity wrapped her arm around Rini, pulling the little girl to her so that she was resting against her side. “Because they are good for you and they make you pretty.”

“Will they make me as pretty as you?” Rini asked, stumbling over her words as any four-year-old would do, her eyes bright and alight at the prospect of becoming just like her mother.

Serenity grinned lightly, tapping Rini’s nose with her long finger and stating matter-of-factly, “It’ll make you prettier.”

“Really?” Rini questioned, her childish surprise evident on her chubby little face. Her mouth was left open in an ‘o’ shape, a characteristic sign of Rini imagining her future.

“Really, really,” Serenity replied, lightly tousling Rini’s hair before turning to look out over the gardens. They were in the best part of the garden, where all the beautiful Moon lilies grew. The sun was out today, shining brightly upon the garden making for a beautiful day; even the temperature perfect, the day breezy.

It felt heavenly for her to just relax with her daughter in her arms and watch the nature of her world work its magic. With a sigh, she rested her chin on her daughter’s head and began to hum an old tune.

“What song is that, Mommy?” Rini inquired, turning in her mom’s arms to look up at her.

Serenity opened her mouth to respond, but another interrupted her. “I beg your pardon, My Queen.”

Turning immediately, she faced Artemis, who had a grim look on his face. “Not now, Artemis; tell the others I shall return in a few more minutes.”

Artemis cleared his throat, insisting all too seriously, “It is not that, My Queen. We have a guest…a man, a representative from Earth. Here to speak to you.”

Serenity felt her entire body tense up at the mention of someone from Earth coming to the Moon. Immediately, she shot up out of her seat, completely facing Artemis. “What? How? The main transportation grids linked to Earth are turned off! No one from Earth can come here unless we bring them here,” Serenity harshly demanded to know.

“He would not tell our guards, My Queen. He says he will tell only you, speak only to you. No servant, ambassador, nor Senshi will suffice. He’s been disarmed, thoroughly searched, and is guarded. He awaits you in the throne room, Artemis informed her in a neutral tone of voice.

Stiffening and straightening her back, she ordered subsequently, “Have my daughter brought to her room, get all the servants away and out of hearing range of our visitor, and inform the Senshi of this meeting.”

Before Artemis could reply, she strode past him towards the palace. Her walk was brisk and as she neared the entrance to the palace, she repeated her orders about the servants to the guards, who immediately set about their task. Entering her palace, she headed towards the throne room, briefly wondering who it was from Earth who dared defy her laws. Then again, Artemis told her it was a representative, which meant the one responsible was her ex-husband; he just sent another in his place. ‘_Coward!’_ she mentally shouted at him.

Her composure relaxed as she approached the throne room, her anger receding to a low simmer. Her long-dead ancient mother had taught her that no monarch within the eyesight of an ambassador would ever show emotion. More importantly, no monarch would ever show anger or resentment, no matter who the ambassador was or the disposition he carried. She nodded her head to the doormen, signaling them to open the door for her, their nervousness carefully smoothed over by their bows of respect.

She entered through the ground-level wing, immediately catching sight of the ambassador, and while she outwardly portrayed nothing, she internally felt her panic rise. 

“So he did go through with it, then?” she inquired from across the room, gaining the attention of her guest, whom she found studying the elegant painting of her past life’s mother hanging prominently among the other paintings of the Lunarian royal line.

“I daresay he did, and here I stand,” the man replied, turning around to completely reveal himself.

It felt like it had been a thousand years since last she saw him. His tall stature had not changed nor his hard, icy blue gaze. The white-blonde haired man bowed respectfully, a glint of a smirk in his eye though it did not play upon his lips.

“And what are you doing here, General? Surely you are aware of how unwelcome your presence is here in this palace, not only because of your citizenship but because of your past deeds,” Serenity asked frostily, deciding it best to avoid the formalities. Barging in and demanding an audience with the queen unannounced and without invitation had not warranted him any such respect.

“I am aware, Queen – my apologies, Neo-Queen Serenity. I’ve come to deliver a message from my king to you and your people,” Kunzite replied simply, an almost deadly glint in his eyes as he gazed into hers.

She contemplated smirking at him in triumph for hitting her mark and winning a reaction from him. He had often appeared stoic in his last life; to earn even a glimmer of a glare made her feel proud.

Serenity sighed as she turned towards her throne, knowing he would approach, her armed guards a mere step behind him. She took her place on her throne, looking down upon him emotionlessly. “Proceed.”

“He wishes to inform you and your people of Earth’s plans to enact a new law. A proclamation, if you will, that all Lunarians are hereby banned from Earth. Anyone who leaves or is caught trying to leave Earth may never return unless they wish to face prosecution and a charge of treason and desertion,” Kunzite informed her, his voice careful as he explained his reason for his visit.

Serenity felt her blood turn cold, her throat run dry, as her hands gripped the ends of her arm rests so hard her knuckles turned white. She took a careful breath before addressing him in a sickeningly pleasant tone. “Is that all? Or shall there be an ethnic cleansing of any and all of those who have Lunarian ancestry or were reborn to Earth and were Lunarian in their past life?”

Kunzite bowed his head for a brief moment, perhaps trying to quell the rage her insinuation ignited. Kunzite was, after all, loyal first to his King and had never been one to tolerate anyone alluding to Endymion in a disrespectful manner. “No, Your Majesty, we leave those abhorrent actions to more pretentious and ethnocentric worlds,” he settled on saying, as if he were not hinting at her kingdom, just merely stating an everyday fact.

It took a good portion of her will not to lash out at him with a verbal barrage of insults, but she did indeed hold her tongue, rather focusing her energy into composing herself. “Well, then, you’ve made your point and, unless you have other business, then I believe it is safe to say this meeting is over.”

“No, Your Majesty, there is no other business,” he replied, allowing a hint of a smile to grace his lips before bowing turning on his heel.

“General,” she called after him.

He stopped, turning slowly to look at her, surprised she would delay his departure for even a moment.

“How did you get here?”

This time, a smirk actually reached his lips as he addressed her question. “I came with one of your secret caravans transporting our goods and peoples. You should be more careful when doing so in the future. Anyone who is caught in the act will surely suffer the consequences.” With that, he turned, leaving her with no hints as to how he intended to leave her home world, though she had a good idea. She was not the only one in the universe capable of physical transport from one planet to another.

Once she was sure he was gone, she stood up, yanking her necklace from her neck and throwing it hard against the wall as if it had been scalding her skin. It was the last of her connections to him besides her child, and she suddenly couldn’t stand the fact she wore it near daily. She was angry, _fuming,_ that Endymion would go to such measures. Sure, she had forbidden communication, but to threaten treason and terror upon his citizens for coming to the Moon was tyrannical and frankly just downright evil. It appeared that more of his past life’s father lived in him than she thought. A loud knock at the doors closest to her interrupted her thoughts. She yelled, still fuming from her encounter, “Come in.”

Her Senshi stepped into the room with looks of apprehension on their faces. Venus was the first of them to speak, “What happened? Where’s this ambassador?”

“Gone. The ambassador, if one could even call him that, was our dear old friend General Kunzite, here to inform me of Earth’s new policy towards our people,” Serenity replied, her chest rising and falling heavily. She did not turn to her approaching friends, ignorant of the look of shock flitting across Venus’s face at the mention of her past life lover.

“They are alive?” Mars questioned breathlessly, knowing if one General had been revived then the others surely had, which meant there were going to be a hell of a lot more complications when it came to getting a treaty passed between the two worlds.

Stepping down from her throne, Serenity nodded her head gravely before facing them. “But that is not what is important. Earth intends to enact a law forbidding their citizens who left Earth from returning. The law will also forbid its current citizens from trying to leave; should they be caught in the act then they could face the charges of treason and desertion,” Serenity explained, her furious eyes turning to look into Pluto’s garnet eyes, the message clear.

Pluto shook her head in frustration. She had worked too hard to get Serenity to consider a treaty. Endymion had just made that idea nearly impossible for Serenity to accept.

“Poses a problem, doesn’t it?” Serenity inquired sarcastically, staring at her guardians who only this morning had fought with her over the idea of a treaty.

No one answered her; they understood her message, and they could read the silent ‘I told you so’ in her eyes. Having had enough of their silence and obvious frustration with the new situation at hand, she walked away.

“Serenity, where are you going?” Mars called out after her.

“I’m going for a walk. Don’t even think of following me. And stop those damn caravans from traveling on the stealth grids. Make sure all communication and transportation is completely cut off for good,” Serenity called over her shoulder angrily, walking away for the second time.

The others turned to one another in exasperation, seeking answers to their worries and solace in one another’s understandings. “You will continue drawing up the treaty and I will concede to giving up the marriage part. I will handle this new problem personally,” Pluto stated, her eyes still glued on Serenity’s retreating back.

“Pluto, you can’t be serious. Have you forgotten that, while we have proclaimed ourselves to be Lunarians, we were once citizens of Earth, all of us? That law now applies even to us. They could try to make an example of you!” Jupiter disputed fiercely.

“I am aware. The doctrine hasn’t yet been signed into law, so officially he cannot do anything. Furthermore, Endymion knows he cannot harm the soldier of time, nor will he try. I will leave in the morning and return before nightfall. Let no one speak of this to Serenity just yet,” Pluto replied, barely addressing Jupiter’s earlier comment before turning to her fellow Senshi. “We have all agreed on the importance of reuniting them. The time for my passive involvement is at an end.”

Before anyone could respond, Pluto walked away, leaving the others to themselves. As Pluto was walking, she spotted one of the last of Serenity’s mementos of Endymion lying broken on the floor, unnoticed by all. Using only a small amount of energy, the necklace disappeared from its place on the floor before appearing in her hand, mended and showing no signs of abuse. Not once did she glance down nor slow her pace in her retrieval of the item as she continued on her path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon characters, nor the world of Crystal Tokyo. Lyrics are “I Stand Alone” by Godsmack. **

** _Suggested Song: “You Are Like A Dream I Had” – Ophelia (Original Soundtrack)_ **

** _“To gain everything and lose everything in the space of a moment. That is the fate of all princes destined for the throne.” – C.S. Pacat, Kings Rising_ **

The music in the room was so loud in volume the very walls vibrated. If anyone passed this particular room in the palace they could hear the lyrics clearly. The thrum of the base felt in a passer bys body. No one dared look inside the room harboring heavy machinery for working out, a fighting arena, and the most powerful man on the entire planet.

One of the elder ladies who walked by shook her head in annoyance at the song her charge was listening to. The song reminded her of the racket her son enjoyed when he was a teenager. She stopped at the doorway knocking loudly already knowing she would not be getting an answer, the music was much too loud for her knock to reach the man’s ears. Most assuredly he was distracted in his efforts to push himself towards his physical limits. She opened the door slightly peering inside finding his highness pushing up and down on his knuckles. With a sigh she lightly fanned herself thinking wistfully ‘if only I were younger’. The picture he made was one any woman, young or old, would swoon at.

The King’s body was one of masculine merit with strong bulging biceps, a firm chest and clearly defined abs, all available for her viewing pleasure due to his lack of shirt. She watched in awe as with each push up the corded muscles in his arms flexed glistening with sweat. She found herself wondering how any woman would ever let a man like him go, let alone never speak to him again. She had intended on giving him an earful for disturbing the peace with his music but based upon history knew he would likely repeat the offense. With a sigh she dropped off the towel she was carrying. She would have a word with him later; he respected her as not only an elder but as his personal maid and when he had the time he would pretend to listen to her nagging. As she was leaving she passed by his Head General giving the man a curt nod of acknowledgement, not bothering to greet him verbally. She knew her saying something would warrant a one-word response.

The light haired General unlike the elderly maid walked straight into the room standing to the side waiting for the King to finish with his work out. By the looks of his King and the lyrics of the song he was working out to, he was beating out of himself his aggravation with his former Queen. He had known his King in this life now for nearly five years and had come to recognize his rituals; every song he chose to work out to had meaning. Whatever was within those lyrics somehow fit into his frame of mind helping to push himself physically.

_You’re always hiding behind your so-called goddess,_

_So what you don’t think that we can see your face?_

_Resurrected back before the final fallen._

_I’ll never rest until I can make my own way._

_I’m not afraid of fading._

_I stand alone,_

_Feeling your sting down inside of me,_

_I’m not dying for it,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_And now it’s time (now it’s time),_

_It’s my time to dream (my time to dream),_

_Dream of the sky (dream of the sky,)_

_Make me believe that this place isn’t plagued,_

_By the poison in me._

_Help me decide if my fire will burn out,_

_Before you can breathe,_

_Breathe into me._

_I stand alone._

_Inside,_

_I stand alone._

_Feeling your sting down inside of me,_

_I’m not dying for it,_

_I stand alone._

_Everything that I believe is fading,_

_I stand alone._

_Inside… _

  
Finally the song came to an end the loud vibrations ceasing. The General watched the King halt in his pumping up and down action rolling over onto his back, his breath labored, forehead damp with sweat. Grabbing a remote laying next to him the King pressed a button the sound system turning off just as the next song began. “Well then I see you’ve returned”, the King stated sitting up on his knees, his midnight blue eyes looking directly into the General’s icy blue ones.

“I have your highness last night”, Kunzite replied with a slight bow of his body. Kunzite did not say anything more, rather just watched as Endymion rose from his position on the floor and walked towards a nearby table snatching up a water bottle sitting on its surface.

Opening the water bottle Endymion wasted no time in chugging the water down before turning to Kunzite, “Throw me my towel.”

Kunzite did as he was bidden before returning to his stance of at attention. After Endymion had wiped the sweat from his brow he placed the towel around his neck looking at Kunzite expectantly. “Well then how did it go? Did you speak with her directly”, Endymion questioned coming to stand before Kunzite.

“I did speak directly with the Queen sire. I did not face any real hostility but it was made known to me that I was unwelcome”, Kunzite reported.

“And what did the Queen have to say about our new law”, Endymion inquired seriously, it was her reaction he sought to gage.

“She asked if we were considering ethnic cleansing for those with Lunarian lineage, or those who were reborn and had previously been Lunarian. And then asked me how I arrived there. I answered her. That was the entirety of the meeting your majesty”, Kunzite explained.

Endymion nodded his head turning from him, his face giving away nothing of his thoughts though after a short while an ironic smirk appeared on his face. “Has she taken any actions since you informed her yesterday?”

“I have been informed by one of our spies she has recalled all of her secret caravans and shut off her stealth grids. Those are the only actions that I know of”, Kunzite replied.

Before Endymion could get a word in a knock at the door interrupted them and without waiting for an answer Nephrite strode in with a grave look on his face. Nephrite bowed quickly addressing them, “My King forgive my abruptness but it is urgent. One of the Sailor Senshi is here demanding to speak with you.”

Before either could address him the door swung open again. Before the group of men stood the guardian of time dressed in her fuku with her garnet orb in hand, her crimson eyes focused upon the King. Taking a singular step forward she found a sword at her throat and a hostile Kunzite on the other end of it. “Tell me what is a sailor senshi doing on my planet especially when I have just warned her Queen about a law that means death or imprisonment to you and your kind should you ever return to Earth? Surely it is not death you seek”, Endymion questioned arrogantly.

Sailor Pluto’s eyes narrowed at the thought of what he was underhandedly implying. “I’ve come to discuss political matters, with you King Endymion, that are of great importance to my kingdom and to yours”, Sailor Pluto replied seriously, remarkably unphased by the tip of the sword digging slightly into the skin of her neck.

Endymion glanced at Kunzite waving his hand giving Kunzite leave to back down. As he did so Endymion stepped forward towards her his eyebrows raised suggestively, an arrogant smile on his lips, “Oh you wound my pride. I was sure with my former Queen out of the way you’d finally act upon…your feelings.”

Sailor Pluto’s eyes turned from aggravated to deadly in a matter of seconds. “I’ve a husband now King.”

Endymion scoffed taunting her cruelly, “A husband? How? What would the soldier of time know of love? How ever would you have time to nurse a love when you are stuck at the gates of time, guarding them always.”

“And you are the expert in the subject Endymion? You have forsaken the only woman who you have ever loved. And now you busy yourself too much with the affairs of state, and look for any others embrace in hopes it will dispel your memory of her”, Sailor Pluto countered sharply seeing right through his façade.

For a brief moment it seemed like Endymion would attack her. His chest rose and fell heavily, expanding in anger, his eyes seething with hatred for the Sailor of Pluto. The room filled with electrified energy aimed at the Guardian of Time who continued unphased, “You know you cannot harm me Endymion. The soldier of time is an immortal need and I have not yet born an heir to my position. Time would become chaotic as people would slip past the gates and destroy the already altered time line.”

“What have you come for”, Endymion snarled out his hands balled into fists, his body taut for want of a fight, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins from his workout.

“I’ve come on business for my Queen. You see I do not think you are yet willing to become a tyrant to satisfy your revenge upon her. We both know this new law becoming policy would do more harm than any good especially with the Black Moon’s threat fast approaching. Earth cannot afford an enemy such as the Moon while fighting off the Black Moon”, Sailor Pluto explained seriously. "Certainly not if your men are still using swords", she smirked earning a sniff from Nephrite. Her confidence in her knowledge of Endymion and any actions he would take in the future found irritating by him.

“She’s got some nerve to send you Pluto to just waltz up in here and speak as you do. In case you’ve forgotten it was your Queen who initiated the silence between our planets, stole our resources and recruited our people to become citizens of her new kingdom. What makes you think this new law is not warranted”, Endymion asked.

“You sound like your past life father only we both know you don’t truly believe the Moon to be as big of a threat or an offender as you make it out to be”, she replied her eyes boring into Endymion’s.

“Get to your point Pluto our King’s patience is wearing thin as is our ability to tolerate your uninvited invasive presence”, Nephrite warned the Senshi, his hands itching to take hold of the blade at his side. His muscles flexed and alert, he could feel the Senshi’s power radiating underneath her cold exterior. Furthermore, she had not yet been ruled friend or foe.

“We propose you hold off on the legislation of this new act so you can commence negotiations with our Queen for a treaty. Should the treaty suit your tastes the law will never pass and preparations for war with the Black Moon will begin”, Pluto proposed bluntly.

“You’re mad”, Nephrite gasped his eyes glancing away from the Senshi to his King who stood stunned a look of disbelief on his face.

“Is this some kind of practical joke? After five years of silence and our past under our belts what could ever make you think I would even consider allying myself with her”, Endymion questioned.

“It is no practical joke Endymion. You need an ally more than an enemy and Serenity has the power to help protect your people and to destroy the arising threat. She is in need of immigrants to fulfill her quotas for her rebuilt kingdom, alleviating Earth’s ever growing overpopulation crisis. It would benefit the both of you. I am sure after the negotiations and upcoming war you two will never have to see one another again”, Sailor Pluto explained rationally.

Endymion immediately caught on to what she was hinting underneath her words, “She is not aware of your presence here is she?”

Pluto smiled softly, almost lovingly at the thought of her Queen before replying, “My queen’s stubbornness matches your own. But if you hold off on passing this new law and you agree to meet for negotiations she would submit to the process. She has no choice with the entire council backing the treaty.”

Silence fell upon the room all eyes on Endymion whom pondered Pluto’s suggestion. It was true the Black Moon was approaching; his spies and satellite images had given him glimpses of Nemesis’s movement. He had within him the power to defeat them but at a great cost to his people. He did not have the adequate defenses to defend so large a population. Should he unite with Serenity then protecting them with two crystals power would be a lot easier. But he found himself wondering if he could ever trust her. She would abandon Earth if it came down to choosing between her precious Moon and Earth as she had done only five years ago, as she had done in her previous life. “You’ll have my answer before night fall”, Endymion finally admitted he could not decide on such a heavy decision in a mere matter of minutes.

Pluto bowed her head acknowledging the request, “You have only but to call my name and I shall appear before you to hear your answer. All I ask of you is you think of your people and your kingdom in this choice, do what is right by them.”

Before the General’s eyes Pluto disappeared into thin air, an atmosphere of obscurity left in her wake. The two generals turned to their liege gravely, recognizing the weight of their King’s decision meeting his apprehensive gaze.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Midnight blue eyes traced the twirl of the flames in his fireplace. His mind focused on a subject that reminded him very much of the raging fire in front of him. She had been just as entrancing, beautiful, and enticing as the flame. Like fire when he had been drawn to her he wound up scalded. Groaning he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration before leaning back in his chair, bringing his clinking glass of scotch to his lips. Five years was a long time to go without her. In all that time he had been sure he could rid her of his life for good either by busying himself with work or other woman. All had proven moot as the sailor of Pluto had so blatantly declared in front of his Generals. So he decided to say yes to a law that might not be able to alleviate his thoughts of her but could ensure the rest of his life would be rid of her presence. Now, Pluto offered him a deal making not only his failsafe useless, but requiring him to meet her once more. A deal that would also ensure the safety of his people. His spies, intelligence reports, and satellite images corroborated Pluto’s allegation that the Black Moon was fast approaching. He was no fool, he had heard of their destruction and knew their ultimate intentions. Not to mention he had seen it once before when he had taken a trip to a much different still far off future.

They had done considerable damage to his kingdom with him and Serenity united. He couldn’t imagine what kind of destruction they would do with the two crystals separated. It was true he did have the power to destroy them without the help of Serenity or her warriors, but in doing so more people would get hurt and likely he would not survive. Furthermore, he was heirless. As a good King he would have to enter into a treaty with Serenity, despite his personal feelings. Groaning he stood walking to the master bedroom’s giant window. Resting his forearm against the window frame he gazed upon the storm raging outside, recognizing the similarities between now and the day his mind kept drifting back to. The day which marked the start of their down hill slide to divorce. The storms of Crystal Tokyo were a natural phenomena, where as the storms of Elysion were inherently linked to his own emotions through his Golden Crystal. Grimly he fought for control over his emotions, but to no avail the storm raged on.

_Endymion stormed through the doors angrily to find his wife with her back to him, staring out the window watching the rain. She did not flinch when the doors slammed open and shut. Nor did she make any movement to face him as he approached her. “What the hell was that? Why did you just walk out of the room like that”, Endymion demanded to know._

_“I did not want us to look like fools in there arguing over a subject we agreed we wouldn’t bring up to the council until we, ourselves, had worked it out privately”, Serenity replied over her shoulder still not turning fully to acknowledge him._

_"Serenity you’ve been avoiding the subject for weeks. Besides I hardly find the subject something that concerns you and as King I think I have a right to bring whatever I want to the council’s table without your permission”, Endymion argued._

_Finally she turned to him with an incredulous look upon her face as she replied, “Is this not a dual monarchy? I have just as much say in these matters as you do. We decide together remember? And how can the subject not concern me? They led the armies that destroyed my home world. They committed the murders of my senshi in the past life. Not to forget they assassinated their King and Queen, your past life parents. In the present life they fell once more to Beryl’s charms without any fight. They are weak to dark forces and cannot be trusted.”_

_“In case you’ve forgotten Serenity in this life I too fell to Beryl’s charms, as you so put it, and you trust me don’t you?”_

_Serenity let out a scoff before answering, “There is a difference Endymion and we both know it. You had no choice, you were mortally wounded, and they brainwashed you in that state. But the Shitennou were mortal men fully conscious when they accepted her rule not once but twice. Besides what am I to tell the Senshi? Have you thought about that? What it will do to them? They are your friends too! I mean have you even asked them about the subject?”_

_“The Senshi are strong women they can handle this. Besides this is not for their benefit, it’s for the kingdoms”, Endymion argued aware their voices were rising in volume._

_“No Endymion this is for your benefit, not the kingdom’s. I see no purpose in bringing them back. Not yet anyway”, Serenity shot back._

_“They can offer more protection to this planet with their powers and with them we can better train and regulate our army.”_

_Serenity shook her head in annoyance replying, “But we don’t need more protection, we have yours and my crystals that are the most powerful forces in the Universe. Combined they are unstoppable. I hardly see the need for their powers which are so easily and often used for evil.”_

_“God will you let the past go Serenity? It’s dead and it has been for thousands of years. Your kingdom is long gone and so is your mother. Do me a favor and stop trying to act like her”, Endymion growled in frustration._

_“My mother was a great Queen Endymion. It is a good thing that I be like her”, Serenity argued instantly defensive upon insult of her past life mother._

_“There has never been a great Queen who was cause to the destruction of her kingdom”, Endymion half muttered._

_“Oh and how do you figure that Endymion? Because last I checked it was your people, Beryl, and your dear generals who destroyed my kingdom. In fact, they were at fault for not only my soldier’s death, but your death as well.”_

_“Because if she had just agreed to an alliance with Earth without Earth having to submit to her complete rule then our two powers might have united against Beryl and stamped her out before war ever came to our planets. But no, her stubborn pride wouldn’t allow for an independent nation to exist among her enslaved Silver Alliance”, Endymion argued, his conscious telling him where he was going was a place they should not be. It was a sore subject in the past life; it surely would be in this life. And he knew as soon as those last words slipped out of his mouth, he had gone way too far._

_“I can’t believe you just said that. In case you’ve forgotten your father would have been nearly equal to my mother as his say in council could over rule hers if he had the majority. But he wouldn’t know anything about democracy would he? He was a tyrant”, Serenity yelled._

_“My father was twice the ruler your mother was”, Endymion argued in defense of the man who fathered him in his past life, the only father he actually had a memory of._

_“Let the past go huh? I guess the one sure thing I should have let go of that was in the past was you”, Serenity spat in a deadly cold tone before walking out the door allowing it to slam shut behind her._

_“Maybe that’s something we should both do”, he called out after her knowing she heard him._

** _………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

_He hadn’t seen her in hours and she had yet to return to their rooms. He searched for her in the library, the infirmary, the council chambers, the Senshi wing, the crystal chamber, the gym, the arena and everywhere else he thought she might have gone. Finally he grew fed up with it and found himself demanding to know of her where abouts from Luna. “She went for a walk in the gardens”, Luna told him nonchalantly. _

_Glancing outside through the window he saw the storm was still going strong, the rain had not let up since their fight began. “You let her go outside in this weather?”_

_“She isn’t a child sire and besides she wouldn’t let me stop her. She insisted she go out there”, Luna replied her cat like eyes boring into Endymion’s with knowing. _

_Sighing Endymion went out into the gardens with only an umbrella as his protection. A huge part of him felt true worry, he knew she held an almost childish fear of thunder and lightning that she had never quite quelled. To willingly go out into the storm was uncharacteristic and in a way frightening to him. _

_It seemed like he was walking forever until he came upon the gazebo. It was there he found her sitting completely drenched on a bench with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She was staring away from him at the rose bushes across from her. He should have known to look here, he knew it was her favorite place on the palace grounds. As he walked under the gazebo he put his umbrella down wondering if she would flee like she had done twice already. The hem of her beautiful white gown was stained with dirt, her dress clinging to her so firmly he could make out every curve and shape of her perfect body. He watched for any reaction as he slowly sat beside her unsurprised when she did not acknowledge him._

_He lightly placed a warm and gentle hand upon the chilled exposed skin of her back causing her to jump in surprise, her glistening eyes finding his. She said nothing, and to his further surprise, she just kept staring into his eyes. Her look said it all so without hesitation he pulled her shivering form to him. He had seen the hurt he caused and the sorrow she brought upon herself for saying the bitter words they exchanged. “I’m sorry”, he whispered into her wet clinging hair, “I didn’t mean it.”_

_“Neither did I”, she whispered back her words barely audible to his ears but he caught it none the less. He began rubbing her bare pale arms and shoulders in an attempt to warm her shivering form._

_“You should not be out here in the cold like this”, he chided gently slipping one of his arms under her arms while the other hooked under both her legs. As he stood up, he felt her nuzzle her nose into his neck. His heart swelled as he carried her back towards the palace forgetting the umbrella._

_When they entered the palace he ignored the stares their servants gave them as he walked straight to their chambers. Endymion deposited her on their couch gently, leaving her in a sitting position so he could light the fire in their traditional fireplace. He had just been finishing up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Serenity with a strange look in her eyes. “Promise we won’t let this or anything else destroy us”, she asked her eyes searching his pleadingly._

_“I promise”, he replied taking her hand into his own bringing it to his lips. He stood up slowly, his eyes darkening in lust as he took in the picture his beautiful wife made in her white wet clinging dress. He paused briefly as his eyes met hers catching a glint of hesitancy. He hated himself for that, for being the cause of her hesitancy. That she even had the fear of him bringing more sorrow to her then he already had._

_Still though she came to him when he reached for her, bringing her lips to his in a needy kiss. She returned his passion, his need just as fiercely. Pressing herself flush against him so there wasn’t even a sliver of space between them. Their tongues met greedily moments after he nipped her lip begging her to open them. His hands cradled her face, as hers crept up his muscled chest making quick efficient work of unbuttoning his shirt. They broke apart momentarily for him to shrug his shirt off his shoulders before coming back together in another searing kiss arms and tongues wrapping around one another. There was no need for air. Just a great and powerful need for one another to erase their words, their arguments, to forget the wounds they left upon one another. In the frenzy, he felt there was still too much space between them and a need for skin to skin contact so he unlaced the back of her dress. They both chuckled as he had to peel the dress and her undergarments off of her damp form. _

_She shivered both from the cold in her bones after spending so much time outside and at the blackness of her husband’s eyes, which roamed over her now naked form unashamed. Recognizing her need for warmth, he pulled her to him again lifting her body up, her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist, arms wounding themselves around his neck. Their lips brushed more softly against one another’s as he walked them over to the bed. Gently he laid his goddess down on their plush bed, this time when he met her eyes the hesitancy was long gone replaced only by love, devotion and a hunger for him. Her eyes too were dark, her lips swollen from their heady kisses, the pale skin of her chest flushed from their contact, her nipples erect and waiting for his attention. “What are you doing”, she asked coming to rest on her elbows impatient with his lack of contact. _

_He smiled ruefully, “Admiring my goddess and thanking the heavens for being given such a gift”. He leaned over her, kissing her thoroughly on the lips before pulling away. He laid a gentle kiss on her nose, moving next to kiss her behind her ear. He could feel her smile radiating off of her. Her happiness seeping into him, warming his muscles, his soul, even his bones. He longed to return the favor. He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping briefly to give a teasing nip to each of her nipples before kissing the planes of her stomach, her hip bones, and her thighs which he hooked his arms under coming to a kneeling position on the floor in front of the bed. He halted there momentarily meeting her dark eyes again, which bore into his with complete trust and an impatient lust. She bit her lip nervously as if to keep from begging him to continue. “And I plan to worship her all night”, he whispered his breath hot on her thighs before his head dipped, his tongue circling around her sensitive center. “Mamoru”, she moaned helplessly, back arching off the bed, her long fingers winding themselves in his hair. _

Endymion opened his eyes, the memory fading away as he could not bear to envision what soon followed. They made love that night and all through the rest of the next day. And to relive it, knowing it was not going to recur left him more then wanting. That had been one of the last times they actually made up and apologized to one another. Yet he could pin point that argument as the start of their down fall. How ironic the day when he swore he wouldn’t let any issue destroy them was the beginning of their end. Five years, five long years since he had seen her face, touched her, kissed her, heard her moan his name and since that final day, the one that sealed the deal on their divorce. He feared seeing her once more, the longing he felt for her remained ever present. He could not face her, did not want to. Time and again he would tell himself it was because she was as her past life mother, a cold and hard woman bent upon seeing the Moon Kingdom rebuilt on Earth and since he had not let her she left him. She moved to the Moon to continue her mother’s work. But he knew deep down it was far from the truth and what drove her away had been him. His pride, however, would not allow him to admit it to himself. Groaning he rubbed his temples in circles, he was frustrated with this predicament. He wanted to be selfish and never see her again, to put the law into effect damning the alliance to hell. But people depended upon him for their safety and Serenity was the best way to ensure that. She had already proven herself savior many times over. He felt it then, a light breeze and the foreign presence of someone who had not been there before. “Last I checked I have not called your name”, Endymion stated bluntly acknowledging the only person who would dare intrude in such a manner at this particular moment.

“You and I both know I knew what your decision would be long before you made it. We need not worry about the formalities or waste any more time”, Sailor Pluto replied gravely.

“Then you know what I will say next”, Endymion replied over his shoulder, his voice monotone and giving away nothing of his feelings toward the subject, though he was sure the omniscient senshi could tell.

“I will let my Queen know of our agreement and soon we will contact you to set up negotiations”, Sailor Pluto replied sympathy in her voice before Endymion felt the breeze once more and knew that she had gone to her Queen.

He turned slightly and without warning hurled his glass of whiskey at the wall, the glass shattering into pieces before he stormed out of his room, passing by where Pluto had been standing. Never noticing the glinting mended necklace left on his night stand. 

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

“You cannot be serious”, Nephrite exclaimed in surprise after hearing the news his King accepted Pluto’s proposal.

“It is his decision”, Kunzite warned his voice indicating none of the generals should protest.

“In the past five years he has ordered we not even speak her name and now he plans to meet with her. Seems like we skipped a few steps here”, the short haired blonde general observed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice before he took a sip of his whiskey.

“You will mind your tongue around him Jadeite. We obey his wishes and if this is what he wants then so be it”, Kunzite cautioned.

Jadeite gave him a grim smile letting out a sigh as he swished his whiskey in his glass, “Well then we all know what this means. I suppose fate will have us not only reunite with the dear moon princess but all her guardians as well.”

“I do not think it shall be that big of a deal. Mercury was never one to hold grudges”, piped up the long haired blonde general who had spoken for the first time since the meeting.

Jadeite scoffed replying, “That’s easy for you to say Zoicite, Mercurians are naturally cold prudish creatures. Martians are a fiery unforgiving people. Though I suppose it could be worse, my dear ex-lover did not leave scars upon my body the way Nephrite’s did.”

Nephrite shot Jadeite a glare, which was only returned with a cocky grin. Nephrite grabbed a cushion from the couch he was sitting on throwing it at Jadeite hard causing the man to elicit an “ouf”. Before Jadeite could retaliate Kunzite ordered them to stop in his most effectual tone. The men ceased instantly.

“Are you not worried then? While Martians and Jovians made the greatest of warriors, it was the Venusians whom were the most skilled of assassins”, Jadeite inquired jeeringly.

Kunzite’s face remained stoic replying nonchalantly, “She does not worry me now as she did not then. It was another life. Those times are long dead and you all should not let the past alter your view of them. We treat them as our civil enemies because that is what they are and what they always have been. Now get to work.”

The other generals immediately stood up, nodding their heads before exiting with only Jadeite being defiant in his manner, he did not contain his chortle of laughter despite the fact that he would be pay for it in training later. He was not fooled by Kunzite’s stoicism, he knew of Kunzite’s great love for the princess of Venus. She had been the only woman in his existence to ever earn his unwavering attention. Such strong emotions for a General who lived by the rules of a stoic could not be so easily forgotten or set aside, despite this being a different life and despite the length of time that had passed since last the Head General saw the Princess of Venus.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The morning was a beautiful one, birds sang, and the sun shone brightly. It would be a perfect day for a visit. The halls were empty. Most everyone slept during the early morning hours on Sundays but that made the peace of it all the more attractive. She gingerly opened the door to the pink room, slipping into its confines. The severity of the morning light was blotted out by the dark pink curtains, but the glow of the sun still penetrated the room giving it a unique hue of lightened pink darkness. A smile graced her delicate lips as she saw her daughter lying there peacefully asleep. Walking to the figure she sat upon the bed leaning over she caressed the sleeping child’s baby soft cheek. “Wake up my little dear”, she half whispered.

The little girl let out a groan of frustration before her pink eyelashes fluttered her eyes revealed. Once Rini saw that it was her mother the little girl tried to turn over but Serenity stopped her with a chuckle lightly scolding her, “Oh no you don’t. Come on it is time to wake up.”

“Do I have to”, she half whined and half groaned her pink eyes starting to lose their fogginess beginning to become more focused.

“We’re going to visit your grandmother today”, Serenity explained lifting Rini up onto her lap.

The little girl yawned, rubbing her eyes before resting her head against her mother’s shoulder. “Ok mommy”, Rini whispered still trying to find the means to truly wake up.

“Will you get dressed for me little princess”, Serenity asked wiping some of Rini’s hair away from her face again.

“Mmhmm”, the little girl replied with a nod of her head, as she pushed herself off of her mother’s lap and onto the ground. Serenity watched with a smile as her daughter set about herself getting dressed, pulling out the dress she always wore when visiting her grandmother. Serenity still couldn’t believe her daughter was four and a half years old already and could dress herself. Truth be told she missed the days when she would choose the little girl’s dresses having to wrestle with Rini to get them on. Once Rini was dressed in her traditional Lunarian royalty dress she came back to her mother, her eyes still dim with sleepiness. “All set”, Serenity asked.

“Uh huh”, the little girl replied opening her arms expectantly. Reaching down Serenity picked her up settling her onto her hip.

“Did you have pleasant dreams”, Serenity questioned exiting the room heading down the hallway towards the palace doors leading to the Palace gardens.

“I did mommy about a flying horsy”, Rini exclaimed suddenly becoming excited, her sleepiness having worn off and the endless energy of a toddler fully charged.

Serenity grinned asking, “A Pegasus? Really and what did this Pegasus do? Did he say anything?”

“He took me flying mommy, up in the clouds”, Rini explained clapping her hands as she did so.

Serenity silently wondered about the presence of a Pegasus in Rini’s dreams. Memories of the battle with the Dead Moon came to mind including the aid provided by a certain Elysion priest who could morph into a flying horse. She also remembered her future daughter’s crush on the young priest. Could it be the flying horse was brought to her daughter’s dreams by destiny or perhaps by the young priest himself? “Mommy are you listening”, the little girl questioned, tugging on Serenity’s hair lightly.

“Sorry sweetling what did you say”, Serenity asked blinking away her thoughts of her past.

“Are we…ummm…getting roses today”, Rini asked hopefully, her eyes big and wide so as to help convince her mother to partake in her favorite part of visiting her grandmother.

“Of course sweetling”, Serenity replied obliging her daughter’s request without hesitation, it was after all tradition.

The walk wasn’t too far before they came upon the rose bushes. Serenity set Rini down grabbing a hold of the scissors and gloves laid out for her by the palace gardener while Rini grabbed the basket he had also set out for them. The gardener was well aware of their bi weekly Sunday ritual. “What color shall we pick today”, Serenity asked kneeling by the bushes.

“I want red mommy”, Rini eagerly chose pointing to the bushes filled with vibrant red roses.

“Red? But didn’t we do red last time”, Serenity asked smiling gently as she looked at her daughter expectantly.

“Yeah, but I really, really like red”, Rini childishly reasoned her mind clearly and unwaveringly made up on her choice of rose color.

“Alright then”, Serenity conceded before reaching over cutting away a dozen of them, with her daughter pointing to which ones they should pick, Serenity shorning the thorns after they were chosen. Before long they were finished and Serenity stood up.

“All set”, Serenity asked looking down at her daughter with such love and admiration of the childish innocence the little girl carried.

“Yep let’s go”, the little girl replied before walking in the direction of her grandmother, holding the basket half her size in her arms. After awhile her struggle to walk and hold the basket became too much so Serenity took it from her child’s arms, her daughters hand grabbing her own. Together they walked past the many twists and turns of the garden until they came to an open field of tall swishing grass over looking the sea of Serenity. At the very edge of the cliff where the meadow ended sat an ancient tombstone underneath an archaic mangled tree. The only remnant of life to have survived without the crystal’s power in the thousands of years that had passed since the Moon Kingdom’s fall. The light breeze blew the mother and daughter’s hair as they approached. Upon coming to the headstone Serenity grabbed her daughters hand saying out loud, “Hello mother.” Serenity’s eyes read over the words on the headstone for must’ve felt like the millionth time. _‘Here lies Selenity Anywn Cyrille Selenius, a valiant Queen and a loving mother. She died with grace and honor in the service of her people. She’ll always be remembered, her sacrifice will never be forgotten.’ _

_“_Hey grandma”, Rini greeted the headstone plopping herself down in front of it with a few roses in hand. Serenity watched with a smile as Rini laid the flowers down starting to gab to the grave as if she were talking to a person.

“So I’ve been a good girl just like I promised. You can even ask Luna”, Rini started before turning to her mother expectantly.

Catching the hint Serenity walked a marginal distance away to give her daughter privacy with the tombstone. Even though Rini had never known Serenity’s past life mother the little girl still felt as though she could tell the deceased woman everything. Her imagination even allowed her to dream up a full conversation, as if Selenity really were in front of her.

Serenity’s thoughts drifted to her discovery of the tombstone upon her return to the moon. She learned from Luna a select few somehow managed to be spared from the apocalyptic blast. They spent their final moments of life burying the Queen in her favorite spot. Only a barely visible unreadable stone marked the site. Serenity had immediately ordered a new memorial be placed in its stead upon her return to the kingdom. It used to be she would visit every week, but between her duty to the kingdom and raising her child she quickly discovered she didn’t quite have the time to visit as frequently. When her daughter was old enough to leave the palace she started to take Rini every other week eventually evolving the trips into a ritual. Serenity was driven from her thoughts when Rini stood up walking over to Serenity her head tilted back looking up at her mother, “I’m done mommy. It’s your turn.”

Serenity nodded her head patting Rini’s before walking over to the grave calling over her shoulder, “Stay close.”

Serenity kneeled in front of the grave setting about laying the rest of the fresh roses before grabbing the old dried up ones placing them in the basket. “Good morning mother. What can I say? Your grand daughter is getting so big”, Serenity began glancing over her shoulder at Rini who was twirling around in circles in the fields of high grass.

Turning back she smiled grimly, “I understand now, what you went through being a single mother and a Queen. It must have been so hard to…to watch us die. I can’t imagine the pain you must have felt, I just know if I ever lost her I would die as well. I never understood your over protectiveness then, but I do now.”

For some strange reason Serenity felt tears prickling at the back of her eyes, her voice catching in her throat. “You were right you know… about everything. About Earth and Endymion. And I am so sorry I put you through all that pain and trouble for something that has so obviously turned out for the worse.”

She lightly rested her hand against the head stone closing her eyes imagining her mother was in its place instead of the cold hard granite. “I promise I will live up to your expectations and do what I can for this kingdom. I will raise my daughter in the manner you raised me. The Moon Kingdom will flourish just as it did before. Its laws and principles will be based on those you taught me and I will make sure it lives up to the dream you had for it.” Serenity wiped away the stray tear, which somehow managed to slip from the corner of her eye, the wind wrapping around her as she did so. Glancing behind her she found her daughter waiting patiently for her mother to come back.

“All done”, Rini asked with a childish hope in her eyes. Serenity nodded standing up before walking over to her daughter taking hold of her hand.

Together they walked back to the garden entrance. Before long Serenity was confronted with one of her guards. “What is it”, she asked somewhat surprised to be approached by a guard this early in the morning.

“Your majesty the Senshi of Pluto has returned. She requests an audience with you in the throne room”, the guard replied with his fist over his heart as he bowed.

Serenity nodded her head replying simply, “Thank you, tell her I shall be there after I have placed my daughter in Luna’s care and then you may return to your duty.”

The guard nodded his head bowing once more before taking his leave of his Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon characters or world.**

** _Suggested Song: “The Parapets” – Ophelia (Original Soundtrack)_ **

** _“If there be no enemy, there’s no fight. If no fight, no victory and if no victory there is no crown” – Thomas Carlyle _ **

Composure, that was the key when one was in a volatile situation such as the one she would soon find herself in. The black haired Senshi took a calming breath when she heard the doors to the throne room open. Turning in the direction of her entering Queen she bowed deferentially. “No need to be so formal Setsuna, especially when it is just the two of us. How was your trip”, Serenity asked waving off the bow showing her aggravation towards it. While such actions were expected when in front of people, she personally had never agreed let alone grown accustomed to them, especially during this life. It had not been so long ago when she was just like everyone else, simply just another face in the crowd. Or rather, was disguised thus.

“My trip went well my Queen. I was sorry to depart so quickly and without much warning to you”, Setsuna replied giving away none of her nervousness with regards to the news she intended to deliver. Sailor soldier and guardian of time she may be, but the wrath of the most powerful human being in the universe was still something to be feared and respected despite Serenity’s normally cheerful and kind disposition.

“It is fine, the others told me of your husband’s troubles guarding the gates while you were away. I understand he is still learning and coming into his own as not only your husband but your partner in duty as well. You missed nothing more than an extravagant and rather delicious state dinner. Perhaps some idle gossip and a few amusing stories and jokes. But how did it go”, Serenity asked curiously.

“All is well at the gates your highness. I assure you, he is more than capable of handling it having been the guardian of souls lost in the gateways of time and the personal Ferrier for their safety for as long as I have been guardian to the gates”, Setsuna replied taking in another deep breath knowing she should breach the subject revealing to her Queen her true whereabouts. Serenity’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion at Setsuna’s contradiction, though Serenity ignored the nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her something was amiss.

“Then it must have been a serious screw up on his part to have to call on you. I still cannot get over the fact you are married and to a man who’ve you’ve known of for so long no less. Will I be expecting a playmate for Rini soon”, Serenity questioned with a smile on her face.

“Charon and I have not decided on the matter of children. Listen, Serenity there is another matter of great importance I must speak to you about”, Setsuna answered seriously drawing Serenity’s full attention.

“What is it”, Serenity asked with a look of apprehension. Serenity already had an idea what subject might be brought up between them before her arrival. Setsuna had been relentless in her pursuit of getting the time line back in order since Serenity had first changed it, surely she’d want to bring it up again especially when Setsuna had come so close to getting her to begin speaking to Endymion, only for the very man she hoped to reunite her with to get in the way.

“We were not completely honest with you Serenity about where I was yesterday”, Setsuna admitted her guiltiness only evident in her eyes.

Serenity sucked in a breath a feeling of foreboding arising in anticipation of Setsuna’s next words. “I visited Earth and negotiated with Endymion”, Setsuna confessed glancing away from Serenity’s piercing gaze.

Silence fell upon them for what felt like forever to Setsuna. “Were all of them aware of this”, Serenity asked her tone harsh.

Setsuna cringed on the inside before looking back into Serenity’s eyes in her all knowing manner, using it as a guise for her true feelings. “We all agreed upon it Serenity.”

Serenity scoffed throwing her hands up in anger, “I cannot believe this. You went behind my back not only ignoring my specific orders but you've also broken the law by reaching out officially to Earth.”

“If it makes any difference to you my Queen, Endymion agreed to holding off on passing the new legislation regarding the Lunarians so that negotiations may begin and should there be an alliance he swore the law shall never be passed”, Setsuna informed the fuming Queen.

“Well his promises are not well kept are they? Tell me is any of what you just mentioned supposed to make me more inclined to the idea of an alliance or perhaps you think it’ll make me feel better about my best friends betraying me to aid my ex-husband”, Serenity yelled furiously, her body tense.

“Oh yes, your life long friends are plotting behind your back to help your ex-husband destroy you Usagi”, a sarcastic voice Serenity recognized to be Minako’s interrupted.

Whirling around Serenity found both Minako and Rei standing at the bottom of the stairs. The newcomers having entered unnoticed by the Guardian of Time and Queen whom were far too wrapped up in their conversation. “We figured you’d need some back up Setsuna”, Rei explained looking passed Serenity to Setsuna offering support.

“We are not teenagers anymore Rei, I hardly think Setsuna needs back up to deal with me”, Serenity retorted flustered.

“Well maybe you should stop acting like one then Usagi, did you listen to yourself a minute ago? You just made us seem like we were plotting your overthrow”, Minako interjected pointing out the obvious reverting back to Serenity’s birth name of this lifetime purposefully.

“You might as well have. You all disobeyed my direct and specific orders and not only that you endangered Setsuna by letting her go there”, Serenity argued.

“Oh please don’t pretend that you would have been concerned for her. We all know that law hasn’t gone into effect yet and I think we all got it figured out that no one would kill her who isn’t evil. Her job is needed no matter what planet you hail from. No, you are mad because this means you’ll have to speak with Endymion again”, accused Rei crossing her arms, her eyes daring Serenity to dispute it.

“What is this a gang up on Usagi day today”, Serenity asked exasperated not willing to admit Rei was right.

“Quit with the melodramatics that’s Rei’s gig. And nice try we know you are trying to change the subject”, Minako replied also crossing her arms blocking Serenity’s exit upon noticing Serenity was looking for one.

“Excuse me? That is not my gig. I’m not melodramatic”, Rei grumbled bitterly.

Minako rolled her eyes muttering out of the side of her mouth, “Not now Rei. We’ll have this argument later. Right now we have a point to make.”

“Look, Serenity we have to inform Endymion of when you’ll be attending negotiations”, Setsuna interrupted the discussion intending to get back to serious matters feeling as though the point was being missed.

“Negotiations? Didn’t I say we were going to make a proposal first and have one of you take it to him? If he rejects it then we will enter negotiations”, Serenity questioned aghast.

“I told Endymion he can expect to meet for negotiations. It slipped my mind”, Setsuna replied smoothly though Serenity could have sworn she saw a glimmer of intent in Setsuna’s eyes.

Serenity’s eyes narrowed to slits stating in all seriousness, “The negotiations do not take place here. This discussion is not over Setsuna. Do not for a moment think I am through with you.” With that she stormed out of the throne room once more.

Both Minako and Rei released a breath they had been holding in before turning to Setsuna. “That went better than I thought it would”, Setsuna stated exhaling heavily feeling a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. It had been a gutsy move to skip Serenity’s first step and go right to the part where the two monarchs met in person. But it was vital the two face one another again. Serenity’s alternative would have easily worked and kept the two apart. Now Serenity couldn’t back out since a formal offer of negotiations had been made. Setsuna was drawn from her thoughts as she heard Rei say, “And I’m not melodramatic I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Rei can’t you just drop it”, Minako asked annoyed they were back on the subject.

“No I can’t you just made me seem like a silly girl just a minute ago”, Raye replied.

“Well you sure are acting like one now. Maybe you and Usagi can start a club. And I don’t know why you care if I made you look like that in front of Usagi she already knows how you are. I was just stating a fact”, Minako shrugged her shoulders lifting her eyebrows in an aggravatingly carefree way.

Rei’s eyes narrowed. Setsuna shook her head at the two Senshi deciding it was best to leave the room. “I need for this to be over”, Setsuna sighed to herself walking away from the two bickering senshi.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

For any ordinary human the cold of the dark caverns would be intolerable, but they, they were different. Given a new life blessed with powers from a source so many could not adapt to, they were considered beyond ordinary. From the shadows they watched as a hologram in the center of the room lit up, revealing one of these ‘blessed’ super humans. The figure in the hologram was a woman bent low in a bow, her green hair covering her porcelain face. “My lord and fellow comrade”, her voice greeted in a glitched way revealing how stressed the signal was.

“Emerald”, one figure in particular greeted nodding his white head stepping forth into the light so he was visible to his messenger.

“What news have you brought us”, stated another revealing himself as well. This man was a stark contrast to the lighter haired man with dark raven hair and sapphire eyes.

“Were you successful”, questioned the light haired man whose pitch black eyes stared intently at the holographic woman.

“Yes sire. I have rendezvoused with Rubeus. I can assure you the four sisters of deception and himself have been successful in carrying out your orders. I have implemented myself in Earth’s court, as you bade me. But I fear I bring grave news as well”, Emerald replied glancing up attempting to smooth out the nervousness in her posture.

“Go on”, the white haired man ordered showing no signs of apprehension with regards to the news she might deliver.

“There is news of a treaty to be formed between the Earth and the Moon. It seems they have been tipped off about our approach and in light of it are negotiating for an alliance”, she informed the two occupants of the room, glancing back down again for fear of the effect the news might have.

“Impossible”, the raven haired man challenged. Emerald immediately looked up glaring at the man who dared claim what she reported was false. Her steely gaze filled with deadly intent for the man she had longed to do away with since their first meeting, though she refrained from doing so out of respect for her black eyed leader.

“Oh Sapphire if only you were here to make such a judgement”, she commented sarcastically. “The negotiation dates have not yet been set but we have confirmed the rumors are true by word from one of Endymion’s Generals”, Emerald continued snidely, her voice dripping with venom.

“Even so I have a hard time believing this. Why now after so many years of silence between the two monarchs do they agree to negotiate a treaty”, Sapphire questioned turning his gaze upon the higher-ranking white haired man, no longer caring to continue the conversation with the detestable holographic woman.

“Because as I stated earlier they have knowledge of us and know we seek to attack them soon you dim wit”, Emerald sneered.

Before Sapphire could reply the leader stepped in, recognizing the lethal burn in Sapphire’s eye, which would only lead to further conflict, “Enough bickering. Continue on as planned Emerald. Make sure those crystals are well distributed in Elysion as well as Crystal Tokyo. Find out when and where these negotiations will be.”

“Yes my lord Diamond”, Emerald agreed placing a fist to her right breast and bowing.

“May the Black Moon prevail”, the three stated in unison before the transmission cut off.

“What shall we do with this new development”, Sapphire questioned following Diamond who walked into the dimly lit hallways away from the communication room.

“I will seek advice from Wise Man. But right now I need you to finish manufacturing the miniature black poison crystals and get the rest shipped off to Earth brother”, Diamond stated glancing back at Sapphire who nodded in agreement before he disappeared. They had much work to do before the invasion.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The room was filled with palpable tension that made every inhabitant slightly on edge. The four men who sat round the table stared at their monarch. Endymion had not said a thing since the inner council meeting began. He sat there with his chin resting in the palm of his hand looking off into the distance searching for the words he needed. He was drawn back to reality when one of his Generals took the initiative with a guttural clearing of his throat, “So…the very last thing to be discussed is the negotiations with the Moon.”

Endymion’s eyes immediately fell upon the speaker, Zoicite, who looked at him expectantly hiding any possible fear of the fact that he brought up the subject Endymion had been hoping to avoid. “And what shall we discuss about them”, Endymion asked somewhat harshly, shooting looks at each of his Generals so that they may silence their disapproval of the new arrangement should they decide to comment on the matter.

“The time and place need to be decided sire”, Nephrite spoke careful to show no sign of emotion that could displease his liege.

“Well that must be something that the Moon and ourselves can agree upon”, Zoicite interjected reminding them this would have to be a joint operation of sorts.

“Sailor Pluto informed me they would contact us to set up arrangements, but knowing Serenity it could be awhile. The Senshi of Pluto may not have said it directly but Serenity wasn’t fully aware of the deal being made between her council member and myself. In fact, the soldier hinted it would take some convincing to get Serenity in on this”, Endymion muttered rubbing his temples in circles trying to relieve the pressure of an oncoming migraine.

“So, then, the Senshi of Pluto has taken matters into her own hands and set this up? This could all be for naught. It takes a Queen to sign a treaty not a council member who serves as the Queen’s guardian”, Nephrite scoffed.

“Yes, but Pluto does not just take matters into her own hands, least of all without the consent of the other council members. I have a feeling that when it comes to this matter it is the whole council against Serenity”, Endymion replied seriously his pointer finger tapping the table before him.

“Yeah but like I said it takes a Queen sire to make this pact. Without Serenity on board this may never happen”, Nephrite argued.

“She will make the pact”, Kunzite injected coolly without a blink. Nephrite stared at him taken aback by Kunzite’s confidence on a matter that seemed so up in the air.

Zoicite immediately took up the initiative to explain knowing Kunzite hated to go into details he felt his Generals already should know. “The way the Silver Millennium works, or rather used to work, is that if the majority of the Council all agrees on an issue that the Queen does not then they can override her. In this case if the majority of the Senshi agree that the treaty is necessary then she must sign it. She has no choice. She is still a public servant, first and foremost.”

Nephrite nodded his head in understanding. “They still have a chance to back out though”, he pointed out saving some of his pride despite losing the argument.

“Well then, perhaps, we should speed things up”, Jadeite mentioned somewhat doubtful in his own proposal.

“What exactly are you suggesting”, Endymion asked ceasing motion looking at his General curiously.

“Well we’ve only talked about negotiations and haven’t cemented it with the Lunarian’s yet. They’re a fickle people, they could easily back out leaving us screwed for lack of preparation because we were waiting on them.”

“So we should force them into this. Send someone there to begin the set up, make them enter negotiations to ensure they aren’t backing out”, Zoicite interrupted catching on to what Jadeite was suggesting.

“Do you always have to do that”, Jadeite asked annoyed Zoicite had stolen his thunder. Very rarely was he the one providing the good ideas and just like that Zoicite took the credit.

“Do what”, Zoicite questioned oblivious to Jadeite’s meaning. But before either could continue Kunzite shot them a look to silence them.

“Who then should I send”, Endymion proposed looking among the four Generals, not surprised to find there were no volunteers. After all going to the moon would mean not only having to deal with the Queen, but her guardians as well.

“Perhaps Zoicite should since he so brilliantly suggested it”, Jadeite supplied snidely unsurprised to find Zoicite shooting him a glare.

“He is by far the best diplomat”, Nephrite added knowing the man would cave in once surrounded.

“Then it’s settled. Zoicite will depart tomorrow morning and begin negotiations. You’ll report back with what they have to offer through communications and if it suits us then we’ll give you the go ahead”, Endymion decreed before standing up leaving the room having had enough of the talks of the Moon and sorely needing a work out to calm the rush of his blood. Every time he thought of Serenity and seeing her again, his body tensed up. A work out was the best way to unwind.

Zoicite was left stunned with his mouth agape as each of the other generals filed out of the room, each one patting him on the back and wishing him luck, Jadeite chuckling as he did so. He silently wished he kept his mouth shut and allowed Jadeite to finish the sentence, but being the know it all he was he had to put his two sense in, and Jadeite had punished him for it.

Groaning he placed his forehead in his palm. He was not looking forward to a confrontation with Mercury, which he most assuredly would have, she would likely be the best diplomat the Moon had to offer and would be there to personally negotiate with him. He should have volunteered to deliver the news of the new legislation, like Kunzite had done. That way he would have gotten away with only having to deal with the Queen and would be able to use it as his excuse not to go this time. Getting up he too left, he would have to pack his bag. With Mercury involved in the negotiations he was certain to face challenges. She would not let him gain an advantage in their negotiations, she was far too intelligent for that. He had a long day ahead of him in the morning and by all the old gods he hoped he was ready.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

As many of the rooms were in the palace on Nemesis, this one was cold, eerie and suffocated all those who entered with shadows and the deadly secrets they held within their unseen confines. The only difference between this one and the rest was that all of those qualities seemed to be intensified by a thousand fold. Even Diamond, prince of this dark planet, could not contain the shiver slithering down his spine when he entered the room. “Prince Diamond”, greeted a voice that made his hairs stand on end. It was as if his human body had a great many a reasons to fear such a voice, despite his mind’s complete confidence in the owner of said voice.

“Wiseman”, Diamond returned the greeting with a slight bow of his head acknowledging his most useful councilor. For a moment the man, if one could call him such, stayed hidden within the confines of the room’s shadows, but soon came forward.

Cloaked in a black robe hiding his face, for which Diamond had never actually seen, he floated forward into what little light was in the chamber. He seemed always to be in a sitting position despite the fact that he was hovering in the air. His hands, the only feature of him Diamond could actually see, were constantly revolving around the orb magically floating just in front of his chest. His hands were of another world all together, being there was no actual skin on them. Wiseman's arms were multiple shades of blue and green seeming to always be moving sluggishly despite making up a solid arm. Apart from the strangeness of his skin, those arms could outstretch to any length and at a speed any prey would find very little time to react to. In a blink of an eye Wiseman’s claw like fingers could choke the life out of someone. Something Diamond had personally witnessed many a times. “You’ve come for advice”, Wiseman stated pulling Diamond out of his observations reminding him what it was he came to Wiseman for.

“I have and it is about this sudden alliance that might develop between the Moon and the Earth. You said yourself it would not happen and yet they are entering negotiations now as we speak”, Diamond explained his aggravation with the new development evident in his voice.

“The Guardian of Time has intervened. You see there are two paths our crystal bearers had to choose from. The soldier of time knowing this forced upon them the one they most assuredly would have avoided had she not gotten involved though we are fortunate she has not discovered us”, Wiseman replied simply, his slithery voice no longer having the chilling effect on Diamond that it had had when he first was introduced to him.

“So what do we do about it now”, Diamond half growled in frustration. This development was a huge problem and one they had to solve soon if they were to continue on with their plans of invasion.

“Calm yourself Diamond this has potential to be even more advantageous for us. All of our little eggs will be in one basket. We will continue our work on Earth as scheduled, for if it falls then so too shall the Moon. The six we’ve sent will continue their normal duties, however, they will also be instructed to incite anti-Lunarian riots and sentiments even more so. There is plenty of bitterness there for them to wreck havoc. Endymion’s loyalty is to the people first, as it has become clear. What the people will he will do. Have the six find ways to make conflict not only between themselves and the Lunarians, but between the Lunarians and the Shitennou. Be sure it becomes public to the people of Earth. Not only is there a romantic history to be played with, but a deeply seeded distrust. To further our cause they must find ways to separate the Senshi from one another physically, they’re much weaker and prone to take action away from one another. Do this and we can enter our next phase flawlessly”, Wiseman ordered predicting the future with an air of prophecy in his words.

“So you advise and so it shall be done. Let us pray it works”, Diamond accepted with a nod of his head.

“May the Black Moon prevail”, the two said in unison before the Wiseman disappeared back into the shadows and Diamond turned away.

Returning to the hallway Diamond briefly glanced behind him before he ordered, “You heard him. Relay our orders to Emerald and Rubeus.” 

“As you wish”, Sapphire replied with a fist to his heart and a slight bow before he turned in the opposite direction Diamond was heading, towards the communication room to do as he was bidden.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon, it’s characters, or the world created within the anime/mang** ** _Suggested Song: “Norman”- Fury (Original Soundtrack)_ **

** _“I would rather go to any extreme than suffer anything that is unworthy of my reputation, or of that of my crown” – Elizabeth I _ **

_“Do you Chiba Mamoru take Tsukino Usagi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish until death do you part”, asked the priest barely noticed by the smiling couple holding one another’s hands. _

_A grin spread over Mamoru’s handsome face his gaze unwavering from his soon to be wife’s as he stated proudly, “I do.”_

_The Elysion priest then turned to Usagi recognizing her eyes would never once stray from Mamoru. “And do you Tsukino Usagi take thee Chiba Mamoru to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish until death do you part?”_

_With tears glistening in her eyes and a squeeze of Mamoru’s hand she replied happily, “I do.”_

_The couple broke eye contact as they slid rings onto one another’s ring fingers, giddy grins never wavering from their faces. Usagi let herself cry the tears she had been holding in, certain she had never been so happy in her life._

_The priest clasped both of their hands wrapping a silver and gold ribbon around their hands. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride”, the priest announced loud and clear so the entire audience could applaud. To the couple all was deaf when Mamoru lifted the veil of his bride. Cupping her face with both hands he gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs before pulling her lips to his own. “I love you”, he whispered between kisses._

_Suddenly her world was shaking the scene disappearing as a bright light took over and the word “Mama” kept being repeated in her ear._

With a groan Serenity let her eyes fully open only to immediately close them again because of the blinding light. “Mama wake up”, her daughter, Rini, pleaded continuing to push against her mother’s body. She had forgotten she let the little bugger sleep with her last night.

Rolling onto her stomach away from the windows she let her eyes focus on her daughter. “What is it sweetling”, Serenity muttered trying to get herself to awaken. The one thing about having a daughter she found to be a negative was young children enjoyed getting up early even when it came to days where she was allowed to sleep in.

“There’s someone new here”, Rini whispered crawling over to her mother snuggling against her form.

“Oh really”, Serenity replied somewhat confused as to what Rini was talking about, Rini knew all of the Sailor Senshi and they were the only expected guests in their household. Though she suspected another ambassador from another galaxy had come to seek an alliance with her kingdom, a commonality since her declaration of the rebirth of the Silver Millenium Alliance.

“I didn’t talk to him or even go up to him like you said mommy, I didn’t talk to strangers. But I want to meet the handsome man”, Rini pleaded looking hopefully into her mother’s eyes.

“Aren’t you a little young my dear to be knowing whether a man is handsome or not”, Serenity teased laughing as her daughter began to bounce up and down on Serenity’s gigantic bed.

A knock on the door startled them both before Serenity called out, “Come in”. Her maid Annette entered coming to a stop just a short distance away from the Queen and her child, wringing her hands nervously.

“What is it Annette”, Serenity asked taking quick notice of the way her friend fidgeted. Serenity stood up walking over to her closet reaching for the nearest robe to cover her shoulders. She took a seat at her vanity for a brief moment looking herself over, checking to ensure she was somewhat presentable for breakfast with her friends.

“It’s just well… Serenity we have a rather unexpected guest”, Annette started hesitantly as if she could not find the right words.

“I’ve already heard Annette. Look I need to make myself presentable so I can get little miss hyper over there down there as quickly as possible, tell the Senshi to have this new guest entertained until after breakfast”, Serenity replied turning to face her maid with a smile on her face, nodding her head towards her daughter who was still bouncing up and down on the bed.

“But my Queen-”, Annette tried to say suddenly desperate to tell her more about this guest but Serenity held up her hand signaling her to quiet and leave her be. Serenity knew it was a little rude, but she was tired and contending with not only a hyper daughter in the early morning but the continuation of the reunion of her Sailor Soldiers and continued discussions on this possible alliance with her ex-husband's planet. When she heard the door close she looked over her self one more time.

She wore a white night gown that fell to her feet, it clung to her bust in a corset fashion with only thin shoulder straps to cover her shoulders. She wore a matching white silk robe, the material so thin one could almost make out her skin beneath. Her hair was abnormally curly today so she brushed it down a little before placing a bobby pin to hold back one side of her hair, in a fashion very similar to what many of the Hispanic women of Zorro’s time would have done. She smiled at the thought of Zorro, an old American tale of a caped man with a hidden identity who fought to free California from Spanish rule. In some ways Zorro had always reminded her of her old hero, Tuxedo Mask. “Mama can we go”, Rini interrupted Serenity’s train of thoughts coming to stand beside her mother.

Serenity looked down at her daughter with a smile wiping an escaped tendril of her pink hair behind her ear. “Of course, let’s go get something to eat and meet this handsome man of yours”, Serenity whispered rubbing noses with her giggling daughter. Swooping her daughter up, she settled Rini on her hip before departing. She always loved to carry her daughter, even though it was pampering she could not help but love holding the most cherished thing in her world in her arms while she still could. Walking down the unusually quiet halls she passed a few servants who gave her looks of apprehension, an overwhelming sense of foreboding taking hold of her.

Finally she came to the twin doors of the dining hall one of the servants opened and she suddenly understood the apprehension in the servant folk. There standing on the other side of the hall was Endymion’s Shittenou, Zoicite, with his back turned to her flanked by two-uniformed Senshi. Her heart stopped as she realized she had her daughter in her arms and if seen by Zoicite could be reported back to her ex husband. “That’s him”, Rini squealed pointing to Zoicite. She backed away into the hallway quickly ordering the servants to shut the doors concealing her from view of Zoicite. Just as there was a sliver of the scene left before her did he turn, and for the briefest of moments their eyes met.

She turned to her nearest servant. “Mr. Takahashi take my daughter to her rooms and bring her breakfast there”, she ordered handing her child into the servant’s awaiting arms.

“But Mommy why can’t I go”, Rini questioned clearly picking up on the dismay displayed on her mother’s face.

“It’s just grown up business sweetling I will be with you shortly alright”, Serenity soothed cupping her daughter’s cheek before placing a light kiss there. There was no way she could reveal the truth about her daughter, and the only way he would find out was if he saw her, all of her servants and every Sailor Senshi had been sworn to secrecy about the existence of Rini which went unknown to everyone on Earth and even most everyone on the Moon.

“Eat your fruits dear. I’ll be with you soon”, Serenity gently ordered chancing a brief glance at her servants to see their reactions, only to find they correctly had none.

“Promise”, Rini asked looking at her mother innocently for some odd reason worried she’d never see her again.

“I promise sweetling. I love you”, she replied planting a kiss on her forehead and on both of her cheeks, eliciting a giggle from her. With that Serenity nodded her head so the servant could carry her away.

“I love you too mommy”, the little girl called as she was being taken back towards her rooms away from her mother and in a sense away from her father.

“Announce my presence when you open the door Leopold please”, Serenity ordered to one of her doorman who nodded his head and did as he was bidden.

This time as Serenity entered all eyes were drawn to her. Lifting her skirts she walked down the stairs facing Zoicite with a cross look, briefly glancing at Mars and Jupiter who stood on both sides of him. “Might I ask, General, why you’ve come so unexpectedly and unannounced? It seems to be becoming a habit for you Shittenou.”

“I’ve come to get the negotiation process started and to ensure his highness these negotiations will indeed be underway. It is not our way to wait upon a kingdom’s alliance to the point where there is nothing more that can be done in preparation of war”, Zoicite stated his voice hinting at no emotion though on his face it was clear those choice of words were not his own.

“Strange that it should be you talking to me about the ways of Earth. You’ve only really lived there for five years in this lifetime”, Serenity could not help but retort. She knew those words had been ordered upon Zoicite by Endymion, the General had always been soft-spoken and very tactful. It was Zoicite in the past who served as the voice of carefully calculated reason on Endymion’s staff of Generals and Advisors. Messenger he may be, but he still represented Endymion and so he would receive the treatment she would lay upon the King if he had been there in Zoicite’s place.

Zoicite remained impartial opting for a simple reply, “Yes well that subject is not why we are here my lady. So perhaps we should get down to business.”

Serenity nodded her head in agreement, “Very well General, but first treat yourself to some breakfast while I dress myself in more appropriate attire. I will be with you shortly.”

With that said she turned on her heel, picking up her skirt, as she ascended the stairs heading back to her rooms so she could change. She was not surprised that as soon as she had entered the hall both Venus and Mercury were by her side. “How did he get here”, she questioned not bothering to greet either one.

“Through the transport grid system. He broke communication silence this morning to request transport from Crystal Tokyo. We opened the links and turned on the transporters. We sent Annette to notify you”, Mercury replied on the ready in a careful manner so as not to upset her clearly already flustered Queen.

“And who authorized his transport without my permission? That law, in case the two of you have forgotten, has not been decreed void yet”, Serenity questioned harshly turning to Venus already knowing the answer to her own question.

“Your highness with the matter of negotiations decided upon I did not see fit to-“, Venus started to say but was interrupted by Serenity, “Protocol is protocol. It’s there for a reason, see that it is not overlooked again.”

Venus glanced briefly at Mercury who shared a look of sympathy with her comrade. They were all taking a risk in angering their beloved Queen for this cause. “Have Annette in my room when I get there, we’ll meet with the General in the conference room after I’m properly dressed and for the love of God make sure that the General does not procure any knowledge of my daughter. If he does so help me”, Serenity warned in the deadliest of tones before she signaled for her two soldiers to disperse. Both said nothing merely bowing before taking their leave in the opposite direction not wishing to heighten the already tense situation.

Serenity continued on her journey, for a brief moment she thought of heading to the communication room and doing what she’d never done, contact her ex- husband and provide him her thoughts on his audacity and gall. How dare he try to prematurely force this already uncomfortable situation on her and have the nerve to send a message of further insult to her. Instead, she settled for heading to her rarely ever-used study to reach for the alcohol hidden behind her books. After slamming the door shut, she poured herself a glass of the purest vodka only the Moon had ever ordained to make and serve. She threw it back quickly, before pouring herself another glass she could drink more slowly. “Perhaps it is best you not indulge in too much of that”, suggested a calm and friendly voice.

Serenity did not bother to turn around, but rather sat in the chair behind her desk facing away from the intruder. “If you were in my situation you would most assuredly do the same”, Serenity replied taking a sip, her eyes looking out the window in front of her staring at the object of her anger, the blue and green orb Earth.

“Yes well granted I’d be upset but I wouldn’t be planning on showing up to my meeting with my ex-husband’s diplomat drunk, making a fool of myself and a mockery of my throne”, replied the one person who was never afraid to reprimand her when she was out of line.

“What would you know of it Luna? You have a husband who loves you and a child who knows of her father. You do not rule a kingdom and you are never put in a situation where you have to do what your kingdom wills you to, even if it betrays your own personal feelings. You do not have all of your friends acting against you and constantly going behind your back to ensure you come face to face with the man who shattered your heart into a thousand pieces”, Serenity replied bitterly before swallowing the last of her liquor.

Serenity stood up reaching for the crystal decanter filled with the intoxicating liquid responsible for driving her anxiety away from her. As Serenity grasped the bottle she felt her advisor’s hand cover her own. “Enough of this Serenity. You know that above all your Guardian’s are loyal to you and every act they take, even the ones that are behind your back and seem to betray you, is for yours and your kingdom’s benefit. Now you’ve had enough and it’s time you acted like you were of your station. What would your mother think?”

“Which one the who bore me on Earth and then abandoned me upon realizing what I was or the one who was Queen and would not yield to the Terran demands for a treaty”, Serenity asked bitterly glaring into the eyes of the cat like woman. 

Luna took a huge breath, her dark blue eyes filled with sympathy. “The one who taught you how to be a Queen and to be diplomatic. If you walk into that conference room drunk you’ll disgrace not only your station, but also your mother’s name. Even if Queen Selenity did not fully believe in the policy she was enacting she still did it with grace and humility. It’s time you acted the same. Her kingdom came first, not her personal feelings. Now put the alcohol away, go to your room, gather yourself, change into something suitable and get your ass down to that conference room and make your mother, your kingdom, and me proud”, Luna demanded angrily in a tone warning Serenity not to dare argue with her anymore.

There was a moment of stalemate in their furious gazes before slowly Serenity’s hand released the bottle and Luna in turn released her hold on Serenity’s wrist. With a nod of her head Serenity walked away, though true to her rebellious streak she slammed the door behind her. The walk to her room was brisk and when she threw open the doors she silenced Annette before she could even speak. “Find me a suitable dress and help me get ready. Those are all the services I will require from you today”, Serenity commanded sharply, silently hating herself for taking out her frustrations on her maid.

“Yes your majesty of course”, Annette replied meekly with a bow before going into Serenity’s closet reaching for a gown.

The gown was a rarely ever worn white gown, designed after one of her past life mother’s personal gowns to be worn only to important diplomatic functions. It was a charmeuse v-neck halter with a ruched surplice bodice, it was an almost criss cross look the material made, that hugged her chest, with a beaded embroidered dropped waist with a slight train at the back. Without being asked Annette brought the Queen a chocker diamond necklace as well as matching earrings, and the diamond drop tiara she typically only ever wore to the Temple of prayer. She had her hair put up into a pleated bun before placing the tiara on her head and putting on the other highly expensive accents. “You look regal my Queen”, Annette complimented with a bow opening the door for Serenity to step out.

“Thank you Annette that will be all for today”, Serenity replied more gently this time as she placed a hand on her maid’s shoulder, a gesture of apology for her rude and unwarranted behavior. Serenity exited her rooms to find Sailor Mercury waiting for her with a folder in her hand.

“How long have you been waiting”, Serenity questioned walking down the hallway towards the conference room her Senshi in lockstep with her. 

“Not long. I’m just here to brief you on what was gathered from our interactions with the General Zoicite as well as the knowledge we have from our database and intelligence agencies before the meeting is underway”, Mercury replied as if she were delivery a marketing pitch.

“I hardly find that necessary. I am sure his current status is the same as it once was”, Serenity replied waving off the issue.

“I’m afraid my lady that protocol is protocol”, Mercury countered not missing a beat maintaining a purely neutral face even when she received a glare from Serenity.

With a roll of her Queen’s eyes Mercury continued, “While his position in rank among the Shittenou is still the same as the one in the past he holds a lot more political power now that Endymion is King. In case you’ve forgotten in the past he was third in line of command and was commander of the European division of the Earth Kingdom. He’s highly intelligent, believing to having studied at great length the arts of medicine, information technology and is highly skilled in many other Earth sciences. He is by far the most skilled diplomat Endymion has and since his resurrection has dealt with nearly all insurgencies, treaties, peace conferences, and has put down hundreds of minor conflicts without blood shed. More so General Zoisite is a brilliant strategist so he certainly hasn’t come here without a plan. He has no confirmed powers, though it is suspected he has at least telekinesis and is capable of traveling between worlds without the use of technology. His best weapon, or rather weapons are the tiny knives he caries hidden within his jacket, sleeves, and even boots. Granted he also came armed with a sword. All weaponry he gave up willingly when he was transported here. From what we’ve gathered he is here purely on peace terms and is merely just trying to set the date, time, and place of negotiations.”

By the time Mercury had finished her briefing they were at the doors to the conference room. “Is everyone present”, Serenity questioned.

“Yes and they all await you in that room”, Mercury confirmed. Taking a deep breath Serenity then nodded her head and Mercury opened the door to the room so Serenity could enter.

Everyone stood up bowing in unison before Serenity gestured for them to take their seats. “Good morning everyone. General I trust you enjoyed the breakfast you were served this morning”, Serenity greeted the room taking her seat at the head of the table.

Mercury walked over to her spot taking her seat, not daring to glance at the new comer who sat at the opposite end of the table from Serenity, conveniently right next to her. “Indeed my lady it was superb”, Zoicite replied humbly.

“Good to hear, now we should get to the matters at hand. Since you are the ones so eager to see these negotiations under way, what do you propose”, Serenity asked interlacing her fingers forearms coming to rest on the table.

Zoicite’s eyes remained locked on the Queen’s as he spoke, not daring even a momentary glance at his long lost lover. “Well it is all very flexible with us my lady. Having met you and judging by yours and my King’s eagerness to see this done and over with, if not prolonged, perhaps the sooner the negotiations happen the better. Especially because we are uncertain of how much longer it shall be before the Black Moon is here.” Sensing agreement in the room he continued, “I suggest negotiation take place within one weeks time.”

Serenity kept her composure despite her desperate urge to reject the notion of meeting him sooner rather than later, especially in such a short time span as a week. But thinking over Luna’s words and reminding herself she was a Queen completely obliterated her impulse to reject the idea. Glancing briefly at her Senshi she tried to read their responses to his proposal finding an overwhelming sense of agreement. “Sounds reasonable. So in one week we shall meet on Earth then”, she replied tersely.

“I believe we haven’t discussed location yet your majesty. It seems to me more practical to have negotiations on the Moon. There is no direct way to travel from the Moon to Elysian, which would mean a stop by Crystal Tokyo. Besides the anti-sentiment towards the Moon would mean high risk for you majesty, since you are coming directly”, Zoicite responded taken a back by her assumption the negotiations would occur on Earth.

Serenity glanced at Mercury knowing a good argumentative response was prepared for her when this point in negotiations came up. “Yes, well since this is a treaty for an alliance and peace then our Queen should try to earn the respect of the people of Earth once more. Make amends herself”, Mercury replied.

“Then why not show good will by opening her home to Endymion and the council which has never before been visited since the establishment of her Kingdom”, Zoicite countered.

“Your King almost passed an anti-lunarian decree that would mean the lives of our citizens should they ever return to Earth and yet you fear for our Queen’s life on Earth when there would surely be just as high a risk if not higher should Endymion come here. She still has followers there, most of who are statistically in the cities of Elysion and Crystal Tokyo. Where as all people here have completely abandoned allegiance to Earth and Endymion. And might I remind you sir that our Queen is not only the savior of Earth, many times over, but has powers beyond the comprehension of the average human and warriors similarly outfitted in that aspect. Her protection shall not be a problem neither shall the passage through Crystal Tokyo to Elysion. We can spin it as a sort of good will stop on the tour of Earth if we even want to make it public she is passing through Crystal Tokyo”, Mercury replied seriously, almost in a deadly manner. She was not one used to be challenged in even the slightest of manners by another.

“You seem rather adamant about the negotiations occurring on Earth and I believe it’s safe to infer should they not occur there then perhaps they will not happen”, Zoicite questioned with a raised inquisitive eyebrow.

No initial reply was given, but nonetheless Zoicite had underhandedly received his answer. “We are not saying that General, but we are saying we have a preference”, Mercury opted to provide.

“Ah, well then I shall propose this to my King and you shall have our reply”, he said, excusing himself from further talks.

As he stood up Serenity called on Mercury. “Yes your highness”, Mercury answered surprised to be addressed by her Queen when their visitor was about to leave, not bothering to address him.

“Please show our guest to the communications room. General please make yourself feel welcome and I’d like to extend an invitation to you for dinner. Should you wish it, you are welcome to stay the night. There is no need for you to rush back this evening after all the stress of the day”, Serenity addressed the both of them, her voice void of emotion though her eyes spoke volumes. At least, to Mercury they did. If Serenity had to bear the burden of dealing with her ex-husband then Mercury would have to bear a very similar burden. Mercury briefly glanced at Zoicite before nodding her head in acceptance.

“This way General”, Mercury gestured towards the door leading him out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut behind them Serenity looked around the room at her friends who remained seeing evidence of their disagreement with her choice to place Mercury with the General. “The meeting is convened until we have word from General Zoicite on whether or not Endymion agrees to the arrangements”, Serenity stated standing up and exiting unable to bear their disapproving looks any longer.

As the door shut behind their Queen each of the inner Senshi glanced at one another in apprehension knowing soon the misfortune that had befallen their comrade of being reunited with her former lover would befall them, Serenity was certain to make sure of it.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Their walk down the hallways was excruciatingly silent for Zoicite. Mercury walked so briskly it was evident she wanted the time spent alone with Zoicite to be over as quickly as possible. Finally they came upon the door to the communications room, “Here we are.”

She opened the door for him smiling politely as he walked inside before following him in. Before him was a giant screen, with a computer system attached to it. Mercury leaned over it, pressing a button. A laser scanned her image before the system unlocked. Turning to him she explained, “The controls are basic enough. A little more complex then the ones on Earth but I am sure you are more than capable of handling them. You know the codes to reach the Elysian palace so I will leave it to you. I will be waiting outside. Once an agreement has been reached between your King and yourself I will send a message ahead to the council. Our meeting will once more resume. Should the results be in our favor then it should be as simple as signing a contract of agreement, should it not then we will again debate the pre-conditions for our upcoming negotiations”, Mercury addressed him in such a fashion it made her appear robotic to him.

“Very well”, was all Zoicite allowed himself to reply with a curt brisk bow before she took her leave of him so he could set about his work to contact Endymion.

After getting through to a controller and going through Kunzite he finally was faced with his King on the big screen. “My liege”, Zoicite greeted with a bow of his head.

“What news do you have for me”, Endymion demanded to know. Inhaling deeply Zoicite explained.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Mercury stood outside the door with her back to the wall nearest the doorway. Despite hiding her discomfort she hadn’t been able to suppress the butterflies in her stomach, or the increase in her heart rate while she had been in Zoicite’s presence. When she had seen him as himself without a dark influence for the first time in thousands of years it had been just like the first time she had truly seen him in her past life, the first time they ever really exchanged words. A blush stained her cheeks as she thought of that time so very long ago.

_Amaline walked along the corridors of the Moon Palace reading a scroll containing within it the most current information on the status of the Moon’s enemies, a required reading material for her Senshi status. Updating herself on potential threats and keeping informed on the status of interplanetary politics was perhaps the best thing she could do to keep her princess safe. She came to a halt when she felt a foreign presence enter the hallway in a manner she knew to be illegal. Her head snapped up in search of the foreign presence, her eyes falling upon a hooded figure heading in the direction of her Queen and Princess’s quarters. _

_Without a moment’s hesitation the scroll was forgotten clattering to the marbled floors. Her arms raised up in the air as she called out her transformation. Once stripped of her gown and covered in her warrior garb she raced in the direction the intruder was heading as fast as possible taking only a brief moment to use her communicator to alert the other Senshi as well as the Imperial Guard. As she rounded the corner she caught sight of the hooded figure and within a blink of an eye unleashed a hurdling wave of water she’d called to her finger tips moments before. The figure turned at the strange watery sound of her attack hurdling towards him. He made an attempt to dodge it, but the attack caught him just enough to pummel him to the ground. She caught up to him easily then and once she looked upon his revealed face, she froze. Not only was he stunningly gorgeous, but she recognized him as a Terran and not just any Terran, she knew him as one of the Royal Prince’s guard and high-ranking Generals. For the briefest of moments her breath caught in her throat when his startling green eyes met hers. Swallowing hard, her eyes traced his prominent porcelain features. His hair was a light blonde that was much longer than her own and pulled back. To say the least she was biologically attracted to him. _

_She had only seen him from a far before, as she was on duty when his and the rest of the Terran delegation were introduced to the royalty. She’d caught a brief glance at him during an interplanetary culmination celebration, but they had never personally spoke. Strange that of all the Generals she had seen, some of which she had actually spoken to, it was him that stood out the most in her memory. Looking upon him up close the reason for it was clarified. “General”, Mercury addressed him haughtily holding her hand out. He eyed her hand warily before reluctantly taking it. She pulled him to a stand, his reasoning for his intrusion obvious._

_“Where is he”, she inquired knowing this man had been sent to fetch his Prince. After all, Serenity’s guards had gone to Terra to fetch their Princess many a times before. Never before had the Prince made a journey here by himself though, and it frightened her to think he had done so undetected as had this General. It was thought to be Terran’s were not capable of magical abilities, let alone the ability to transport between worlds without technological use. _

_“That’s what I was going to find out before you so rudely interrupted me”, the Terran replied angrily wringing out of the water from his cloak._

_“Forgive me for protecting my palace from an intruder”, Mercury replied just as tersely before she set about typing in the codes on her communicator to alert the Imperial Guard and the other Senshi to stand down indicating it had been a false alarm._

_He gave out a sigh, “As it is I have a job to do. I take it you will be accompanying me then?”_

_She nodded her head leading him towards the Princess’s rooms which they found empty, the walk silent but the question on how Endymion arrived burning on her tongue. From what she had read there was no magical abilities on Terra and none of the transporters were used in Endymion’s journey to the Moon or else the entire palace would have been alerted. “You have a question”, the Terran assessed._

_“Indeed did Serenity bring the two of you here”, Mercury asked revealing her concern. The look the General gave her was one of hesitation._

_“No my lady which in your mind would leave but one option as to how we arrived”, the Terran said all too knowingly._

_So the Terran seemed to be capable of critical thinking. Her thin eyebrow arched at that. “I am Zoicite by the way. The tactical officer of the bunch though I specialize in several other matters. And I take it you hold the same position among your own group of Senshi?”_

_Mercury’s eyebrow rose higher still in curiosity. “What makes you think that”, she questioned leading him towards the gardens._

_“Judging by the color of your uniform, your hair, and your eyes you are the soldier of Mercury. Your planet is known for it’s scholars, even among the ranks of royalty and in the history of the Sailor Senshi as we on Terra have learned, it is the Senshi of Mercury that traditionally holds a position similar to my own.”_

_Mercury schooled her features to keep the smile from gracing her lips. Despite being irked by his arrogance over the knowledge he knew, she was still slightly impressed by it. It was always interesting to come across someone who might have the semblance of a brain, and it was even more unique it would be a Terran. “Very good General Zoicite though I know that is the extent of your knowledge of me and you have no further information otherwise you would have so arrogantly stated my full name, exact birth place, and all the powers I have. Yes?”_

_“Perhaps”, he replied his eyes a light with mirth. Finally they heard the whispering murmurs of their charges. “Well shall we”, he whispered receiving a nod of approval from her as they burst the romantic atmosphere that surrounded the two royals whom illegally embraced one another whilst they lay hidden in the brush of the gardens._

_“Zoicite. You’ve come so late. I really expected you here sooner”, Endymion stated somewhat smugly rolling off of a blushing Serenity coming to lean on his elbows. _

_“Yes my liege well I fear it is time to go. You know as well as I the danger you’ve put yourself in by partaking in this rather inappropriate situation, especially since this visit was not arranged and should the two of you have been discovered we all would be in a great deal of trouble”, Zoicite lectured his lord barely containing his aggravation with Endymion. It was not like Endymion to make unwise, rash decisions such as he was now. Just as Mercury had helped Zoicite up, the General was now providing the same courtesy to his Prince. _

_“Yes, yes I know. Time to take me back I know the deal. Give me a moment then to say my goodbye”, Endymion negotiated dusting himself off before turning to his lover and bringing her to stand flush against him. _

_Both Mercury and Zoicite turned their backs from the scene of the two exchanging heady stolen kisses and goodbyes. Mercury could not contain the blush from her cheeks, blushing an even deeper crimson when she caught Zoicite chuckling at the expression on her face. “I am ready now Zoicite. Take me back home”, Endymion stated coming to stand before his General ready to return to his home planet, his hands out mockingly as if he were to be shackled. _

_Mercury took the opportunity to shoot Serenity a glare ignoring her sheepish grin. Once they were gone Serenity was going to get an earful for keeping a secret the fact that Terrans were capable of magic from her, though she suspected the other three soldiers knew. And for two, for making a pact she was left out of. They were arranging their meetings now? The others were covering this treasonous liaison up for her. She’d known the secret meetings were happening, guessed they might even have become lovers but not that the others were complicit in not stopping the affair all together. “Goodbye lady Mercury”, Zoisite addressed her taking her glove clad hand shocking everyone as he lay a gentle kiss upon her knuckles, “I thank you for all your help.”_

_She nodded her head maintaining her professional bearing, “Goodbye General.” The two Terrans started to walk away but the General stopped turning back to her._

_“Might I ask your name”, he questioned catching the other three in the garden yet again by surprise._

_“Amaline”, she replied simply not revealing her full name, which would instantly mark her as Mercurian royalty._

_“A beautiful name for a beautiful face”, he supplied suavely, “I look forward to meeting you again.”_

_“If we do our jobs correctly then we will not have to”, Mercury replied attempting to sound stern though she knew she sounded more breathless then she’d have liked. A grin was on his face as he disappeared into thin air, followed by Endymion who bared a rueful smile and a shake of his head not an instant later. She could not contain the blush seemingly swallowing her face whole from her encounter. The blush did not dissipate even as she scolded Serenity whom was all too happy to remark on how flustered her guardian appeared to be over the curly haired General._

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

“So we are in agreement then”, Zoicite inquired of his liege who nodded, his features grim.

“Yes, go a head and let them know in one weeks time they may join us here for negotiations. I see no need to argue with them over the time and place, it’s merely best to get this over with as quickly as possible ”, Endymion answered indifferently. Though he did not show it on his face, his eyes revealed wariness.

“Very well. I will see you tomorrow”, Zoicite replied with a sigh. He was completely alone in a foreign kingdom and in perhaps the most uncomfortable situation he had been in since his rebirth and his one tie to Earth was about to be cut off for a whole night. Not to mention he would be surrounded by nothing but women during his stay here, excluding the all too temporary presence of male servants, dignitaries, and guards.

“You’ll stay the night then? You’re a brave man”, Endymion commended him recognizing his other soldiers might not have taken Serenity up on her offer.

“It’s the right thing to do for the diplomatic process. The terms we are on are rocky enough as is and we should attempt to smooth them out as much as possible before they join us on Earth, where we all will have to deal more intimately with one another”, Zoicite so wisely explained.

Endymion eyebrows shot up his forehead. “Not like that”, Zoicite stuttered immediately catching his meaning. With a chuckle Endymion supplied, “Well come home in one piece tomorrow. Have a good night”. Zoicite returned the sentiment the transmission soon ending shortly there after. 

Zoicite let his head fall for a moment, closing his eyes he collected himself before straightening up and walking outside of the communication room where Mercury was waiting for him. She looked at him questioningly and his nod gave her the answer to her unspoken question, all had gone well. She let a bit of a smile slip onto her face before she whipped out her communicator calling for the meeting to continue and to have one of the other Senshi draw up the agreement. The walk back to the conference room was long, silent, and just as awkward as their walk to the communications room.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

It had been more than a few hours since Zoicite signed the agreement stating the two monarchies of the Earth and Moon would meet to negotiate an alliance on Earth. And Zoicite could not help but think the morning could not come soon enough. After a long tour given to him by a very tense and terribly formal Mercury around the palace, he now sat at the dining room table with eight of the Senshi and the Moon Queen awaiting his dinner, the tension in the air so palpable he felt suffocated by it. The servants whom came out barely made eye contact with him and there was little to no conversation at the dining room table, if there was it was purely small talk.

Zoicite did not mistake the under tone of distrust in that the Senshi didn’t power down into civilian clothes at the dinner table. As he thought back to his tour around the palace he couldn’t help but recognize none of the servants or the people walking around made eye contact with him, let alone spoke with him. And he was never taken to the private wing where the Queen and her Senshi resided. “So Zoicite how fairs everything on Earth? I’ve heard the King has moved the capital from Crystal Tokyo to Elysian”, inquired Neptune earnestly drawing his attention away from his thoughts. The guardian felt bad for the poor man, who did not even get the comfort of a relaxed environment for his meal.

“It has indeed”, Zoicite replied curtly reaching for his glass of wine taking a sip from it savoring the warming of his blood from the alcohol entering his bloodstream soothing his tensions.

“I am curious as to what has become of our former home. We know the palace still stands and the streets are quite populated, but what is the palace used for”, Neptune ventured.

Zoicite briefly looked at the other occupants of the table, all of whom were awaiting his answer just as curious as their fellow guardian, but none as brave as she to actually ask the question. “The palace at Crystal Tokyo has been referred to as a vacation home, but truth be told it really isn’t. Endymion hardly visits and if he does it would be for a conference or some other business venture”, as he spoke he noticed Serenity’s eyes widen just a bit at the mention of Endymion’s name. Her attention just a little more focused as he spoke of his master. He wondered if she could possibly understand why it was Endymion did not often go to his vacation home, for the reason was plainly visible to Zoicite or any of the other Shittenou. The Crystal Tokyo Palace was home to too many memories of the life Endymion once led with Serenity.

Before Neptune could ask more the meal was served. Zoicite smiled appreciatively at her for her sympathy with his situation. Her attempt to talk to him was more than most would do by the end of the night. Mercury, who happened to be seated right across from him, refused to look at him. His eyes through out the whole meal couldn’t help but drift to her. She looked the same as his last untainted memory of her. Her hair was a little shorter, but her stature was still the same. Those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes he had found so entrancing ions ago were the same color. He found it interesting her name in this lifetime was nearly a shortened version of her previous one.

He privately wondered if her personality was different or if she still carried about her that wit that went above most people’s heads and most of all he wondered if she remembered any of their romantic past. “So Zoicite tell me when you were reborn were your memories restored”, questioned Uranus picking up the questioning where her partner had left off.

“Yes, all of them were. The ones of the silver millennium and of the lives we lived when we were reborn the second time just before Beryl recaptured us”, Zoicite replied feeling the tension in the air thicken at the mention of Beryl and the hint of the Shittenou’s previous betrayals. He heard a scoff, which he was certain came from Mars.

Sailor Uranus nodded her golden head finding she was at a loss for more questions. Looking around the table Zoicite realized there was a Senshi missing. “Where is Sailor Saturn? If this is a planetary assembly should she not be here”, Zoicite asked.

Sailor Neptune was the one to supply an answer, “She is here, just not joining the adults tonight. She is rather young you see, much younger then any of us here. She is an adopted daughter to myself and Haruka.”

Zoicite nodded but his observation of Serenity when she answered revealed a brief moment of panic, and just before Neptune answered was her gaze met by Serenity’s. Perhaps there was something the group was hiding from him. “Oh yes, I had heard of the tale of Saturn though I thought after the last battle she returned to her elder form”, Zoicite asked, only to find this time there was no brief flash of panic or look of permission between the two outer soldiers and their Queen.

“She wished for an uninterrupted childhood and Neo -Queen Serenity granted her one”, Sailor Uranus answered.

Silence resumed once the servants swiftly took away the finished dinner plates replacing them with a dessert Zoicite found exceedingly to his tastes. Zoicite could not contain his moan of pleasure after tasting the airy delicate pana cotta. “It is Makoto’s recipe”, Serenity informed him having caught the moan.

“And that would be Sailor Jupiter correct”, Zoicite asked looking down the table at the seated brunette Senshi who did not look pleased even though she knew her food was very much enjoyed and being complimented.

The Sailor nodded her head in answer. “Well it is very tasty. I commend you on such a fine recipe”, Zoicite complimented sincerely.

“Thank you”, Jupiter replied stiffly uncomfortable with his compliment. Silence once more resumed making it clear the night was drawing to a much needed close. Once nearly everyone was done Serenity stood up.

“Well General I hope you enjoyed your stay here. Luna will show you to your room. I bid you a good night”, Serenity explained pointing to behind him where a long black haired woman stood, her cat like eyes surprising him. He had never seen such eyes on a human in this life. Upon glancing at her he realized he probably met her in the last life though it was brief, and he barely could recall it.

“Good night your majesty”, he replied standing and bowing as she left him to the care of the ‘cat lady’. The other sailors too dispersed, not a single one lingering in his presence.

“I apologize for the inner sailors coldness, for them the past is still felt in the present. As for Pluto she is always quiet and well Uranus and Neptune are neutral on most aspects when it comes to the existence of the Shittenou”, Luna drew his attention back to her. She met his eyes only a moment before she turned walking knowing he would be smart enough to follow.

“I suppose it is to be expected”, Zoicite replied as he was led through a rather barren hallway to a wing in the opposite direction of where all the other guests of the palace had been headed.

“So how is your King? I am assuming he is in nearly the same state as my Queen”, Luna so boldly asked turning around giving him a look that vaguely reminded him of the expression on his mother’s face when she expected him to tell her only the truth because she would know if he did not.

“Yes, though he seems to be more angry then she about their current situation”, Zoicite replied feeling strangely comfortable with this woman. She gave off the impression of ageless wisdom.

“I doubt it. Serenity has been having a hard time holding her tongue around you, but she is a royal and they are taught to be composed when necessary. Your King will act the same when it comes time for negotiations”, she explained hesitating but a moment, turning to him with an arched brow, “Though should the King and Queen ever be left alone in private, well then that will be another matter all together”.

Before Zoicite could reply they came to a stop in front of a grand door. “Well here we are”, she stated opening the door to his room, which was as extravagant as the very door that was the entryway to the room. The room was large with a fire place, a four poster king sized bed, a closet, a living room complete with a couch, armchair, even a bar and a set of dressers.

“Good night Zoicite”, she said shutting the door after he entered, closing the door before he could reiterate the same sentiment to her and thank her for escorting him to his room. Once the door was shut he felt the weight of the past deaden his shoulders. It was strange to be staying the night in the Moon Palace. He had only done it a few times before long long ago when the Moon was thinking of accepting Terra into it’s previous Silver Alliance, the strongest alliance in the whole of the universe, with only Terra as an outsider in the same solar system. He couldn’t help but marvel at the difference between the former Silver Millennium Alliance and this new one.

There had been trillions more people in the solar system but after the great war, and the loss of the silver crystal the planets deconstructed and returned to their original form, killing off all life with the single exception of Terra now called Earth. Earth had been the start of life before the existence of the silver crystal and remained the only living planet after the silver crystal disappeared in time and space.

Now that it was returned, Serenity was trying to rebuild the empire that if it had not been destroyed probably would have ruled even to this day. Sighing he gave up on the trip down memory road knowing it would only lead him to memories of a girl whose eyes he could never forget, but because of his past actions would not look into his own today. That night despite his hopes and attempts of not thinking of her, he dreamt of the life she had been apart of so very long ago.

_He was supposed to be reading. Zoicite rolled his eyes as he read the line again, none of it actually sinking in. He had no idea what he just read. It must’ve been the fifth time he’d attempted to read the paragraph. It was entirely frustrating. He’d certainly never had this problem before. Glancing up his eyes found her for the sixth time. He sank into his chair at the table a little more, deflated and annoyed with his inability to focus on anything other then her. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand he took in her appearance, the book in his other hand completely forgotten. She was lounging sideways on an armchair, her legs resting on one armrest while her back leaned against the other armrest, her head leaning against the back cushion as she read a book of her own. It was the most improper and relaxed he’d ever seen her. And for once, she was not in her Senshi uniform, but instead in a strapless beautiful ocean blue airy gown. Her feet like her shoulders were bare as she’d kicked off her slippers, now resting under her chair. The sunlight from the window across from them seemed drawn to shine upon her in all the most infuriatingly alluring of ways._

_“You seem distracted”, she stated her blue eyes lifting from her own book to meet his emerald eyes. He should’ve been a little embarrassed at having been caught staring at her. But not this time, not when she was smiling curiously at him like that. “I am distracted”, he confessed bluntly assuming she’d catch his meaning. _

_“Is there something on my face”, she questioned with a giggle wiping at both her cheeks. Before they settled down to read she’d tried strawberries for the first time, most of which she ate so quickly she was left shamefully red from embarrassment. Recognizing his chance he pushed away from his place at the table, walking towards her like a cat on the prowl. She flushed red as he came up close to her, her eyes looking up at him unafraid, but curious. She clearly had no idea what his intentions were or she’d not have appeared so open to him. As he kneeled down next to her, she tried straightening up but froze midway as his thumb grazed her lip. “You had a little strawberry seed right there”, he replied huskily with a gentle smile. _

_“I think you could’ve just told me”, she near whispered breathlessly her wide eyes locked on his, which now were boring into her own. She licked her lips checking to make sure she didn’t have any other remaining remnants of strawberry. His eyes darkened at the sight, his gaze dropping to her lips. Clearing her throat, she looked down unsure of what she was seeing in his eyes. She was stunned when he lifted her chin to look back up at him, her blue eyes finding his piercing emerald eyes. _

_“Please don’t do that”, he commanded gently. She blinked a moment in confusion asking breathlessly, “Do what?” _

_“Believe you aren’t beautiful enough to warrant a man’s undivided attention.” Her mouth dropped open a moment before she swallowed hard. He realized instantly, that for once, she didn’t know what to say. She always maintained decorum and when engaging in conversation had never not known what to reply. But this time she was speechless. She searched his eyes unbelievingly as if to find a hint of humor, but there was none. He watched her gaze slide down to his lips, unknowingly licking her own again. Before she knew it his lips descended swiftly upon her own, her eyes wide with shock as both his hands cupped her face. An instant later she was kissing him back moving to get closer to him. Together without parting for air they stood up shuffling so she was leaning against the sturdy shelves of tomes and scrolls with him pressing her against them. He was surprised when she opened her mouth first, allowing his tongue to meet her own, a blissful sigh eliciting from her throat. He let out a low guttural growl at the sound as he pulled her hips flush against his, his reaction to her pressed firmly into her. Her ocean blue eyes snapped open and she pulled away from the kiss to look down at their juncture in disbelief. Using the opportunity his lips found her graceful neck. _

_For a second he feared she might shove him away, but instead her arms slid up and around his muscled back pulling him in closer, her hands slowly snaking their way further down until he felt her cup his buttocks and squeeze, bringing his erection closer to her center. He pulled away from his ministrations stunned to find her smiling impishly, “I have wanted to do that for a long time.” _

_“Happy to oblige”, he replied cheekily before finding her lips again. He could not get enough of her intoxicating strawberry taste. It was his turn for his eyes to widen in shock when he felt her guide one of his hands to a previously unnoticed slit in her gown. Using the opportunity his hands slid along her thighs to cup her behind lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He didn’t hesitate to grind into her. Their kisses heady, their tongues dancing. _

_“What are you doing to me”, he growled pulling away from her lips, his lips finding her clavical trailing downwards towards the top of her dress, his arms releasing her legs so she could stand on her own two feet again. Though truthfully she seemed to be leaning against the shelves more then actually standing. _

_“The same thing you are doing to me”, she replied breathlessly her hands finding their way into the curls of his blonde hair. A moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue circle her now exposed nipple while his fingers tweaked her other one. On his trail southward he’d pushed down the strapless top of her gown to reveal both of her breasts. “I need to have you”, he breathed against her flushed skin, his hands sliding her gown down further so he could lay wet kisses on every inch of exposed skin he could find. At some point the top of her gown could not be pushed further down, so kneeling he bunched up the skirts of her gown. His fingers hooked on her undergarments with intent to remove them. _

_“Can I ”, he questioned from his kneeling position, his bright green eyes unusually dark with lust looking up into hers. He was certain no woman had ever seen him like this, in this position. Looking down at him, breathless she swallowed hard. The darks of her eyes were wide with desire, but hesitant. He could tell she was debating the very same thoughts he chose to ignore. They weren’t supposed to be doing this. They were supposed to be on guard, waiting for Serenity and Endymion to return from their own private moment. Never mind such a tryst was forbidden. Never mind they both had counseled their respective charges many times against such treasonous acts. He watched her deliberate with bated breath. A nod of the head and he slid her garments down quickly, afraid she’d change her mind. He came to a stand again, his hands fumbling over removing his belt. He was astounded when she brushed away his hands and undid his belt for him, sliding the pants down so he was free from constriction. She glanced down with an appreciative smile, a slight quirk of her brow had him grinning wolfishly from ear to ear even as she divested him of his white shirt in an effort to put them on equal footing and longing to feel his bared skin against hers. His uniform jacket already slung against the back of the chair he’d been sitting in. “We shouldn’t be doing this”, she reasoned shaking her head even as she reached for him to come closer to her. _

_“We shouldn’t”, he agreed following her as the skin of his muscled chest pressed against her bared breasts, his lips capturing hers for another strawberry flavored kiss. “We can stop”, he supplied breathlessly though he truthfully hated every word of that sentence. _

_“No”, she shook her head in between kisses, lifting her leg up his thigh. “Don’t stop”. Catching the hint he hooked an arm under her leg and reached for the other. She wrapped her legs around him again this time her exposed center pressed against his impressive length. Feeling her heat, he pushed forward. She cried out, her body locking up after his penetration. He had been her first. “I..I didn’t realize”, he stuttered out but before he could apologize she silenced him with a kiss, her tongue dancing with his encouraging him to continue. He kept his pace gentle for a time, allowing her to adjust to him. _

_“Faster”, she encouraged in his ear when she grew weary of the pace. Thinking back on what he said earlier he was all too eager to oblige her of her command. He pumped faster and harder, her hands once more cupping him from behind urging him to go deeper. He enjoyed every deep moan that escaped her lips containing his smile when he felt her body seize. Feeling the beginnings of her orgasm he picked up the pace and rode through it, until he felt the familiar constriction of muscles on him bring him to his own finish. They both were left panting. She leaned bonelessly against the book shelf, his head buried in the crook of her neck, his forearm leaning against one of the higher shelves above her head. _

_“Amaline where are you?!” the shouts of Serenity caused both guardians to stiffen. They met one another’s eyes in shared panic. They simply could not be caught in such a compromising position. Not only would they never hear the end of it from their charges, but their fellow guardians would be infuriated with their breach in protocol. The consequences of their actions more severe than that of those they guarded. “Amaline”, they heard Serenity call again. The two rushed to redress and right their clothing. Thankfully by the time the door opened to reveal Serenity both were dressed, sitting in their previous places reading their respective books. _

_“There you are I should’ve known I’d find you reading in the library with Zoicite. You both would spend your whole lives buried in tomes if you could. What a boring way to spend an afternoon”, Serenity teased looking away just as Zoicite’s eyes met Amaline’s a mischevious smile on his face. Amaline’s eyes narrowed trying to convey he needed to keep his mouth shut. _

_“Are there any strawberries left”, she questioned Amaline, “Endymion said Zoicite had a dozen freshly picked and I should try them before we leave.”_

_“I am afraid Princess they are all gone”, Zoicite explained shutting his book coming to a stand, “Amaline was quite”, he paused turning to look at Amaline who was blushing profusely, “ravenous.” _

A knock at the door startled Zoicite into alertness waking him from his slumber. The first thing he assessed was that he was not home on Earth, memories of the night before flooding back to him. The second was that he needed to calm the rush of his blood allowing for the uncomfortable stiffness below his navel to relax. He heard another knock and realized he hadn’t acknowledged the first one before he called out somewhat panicked, “Come in.”

The cat lady, as he had dubbed her, walked in with a smirk on her face, her slitted iris’s widening in surprise a little at the sight of the fair haired General still in bed. “I took you for an early riser General”, she stated simply as she walked across the room and opened the blinds allowing sunlight to cleanse the room of darkness.

“I usually am”, he replied as he ran a hand through his tussled hair slightly surprised he did not rise with the sun as usual. His mind flitted over the fact that perhaps his dreams did not want to release him from the torture of past memories unless he was forcibly wakened. He briefly wondered if Serenity could make something like that happen but shook it off as he rose from the bed now that there was no longer any evidence of the dreams he had had the night before.

“We had your uniform cleaned and pressed last night. The Queen has sent you breakfast in bed in hopes you might feel a little more relaxed here”, Luna explained timing her words so perfectly that the maid arrived with the food and another with his uniform as she spoke.

He found himself in awe at the strange power these Lunarian beings held, something he had kept to himself when he witnessed the majesty of the Moon Kingdom ions ago. “Send her my thanks”, he replied with a slight bow. She nodded her head promptly leaving him once more. The maid set the food at a table in front of the couch in his room while the other maid hung up his uniform which he had discarded last night and was sure had been taken unbeknownst to him while he was asleep, a very disturbing thought for a warrior.

As he sat down he had to wonder why he was taking his breakfast in his own room this morning instead of in the traditional manner as he had, had his other meals the day before. While he attempted to reason the Queen was just trying to spare him and her friend Ami the discomfort of being in one another’s presence after the torture she put them through the day before, his instincts whispered something else entirely. Maybe she was trying to keep him away from further scrutiny by the other guardians as well as her own hostility. But yet as he thought about it there was still something deep down in his instinct telling him the Queen was hiding something. His room after all was in a separate wing from all the other guest rooms and the servants seemed to steer clear of him, almost on purpose, as if they were forbidden to go near him perhaps because the Queen might be afraid they would reveal something.

With a sigh he brushed it off and ate his meal before dressing. Not to his surprise Luna arrived just as he finished to lead him to the center of the palace where the transport systems were. Serenity was there waiting for him looking as regal as ever, almost a mirror image to her past life mother with the exception of the fact that her hair was not in the traditional twin bun hairstyle. She stood there in a traditional Terran dress, a style he hadn’t seen since his previous lifetime. She wore a white under dress with an off the shoulder boat neckline accented by a ground length sleeveless princess blue over dress. Her hair was put in a half pony tail similar to the warrior Venus only there was no bow to accent the style, and all of her hair fell in ringlets. As a man he could not help but secretly admit this woman was indeed beautiful and was sure if it were Endymion here in his stead then perhaps there would be another marriage instead of an alliance. “Your majesty you look exquisite this morning”, he complimented bowing before her.

“Thank you General. I trust you slept well last night and the room was comfortable for you, your breakfast was to your taste”, she questioned takings his arm, leading him towards the actual transporter, where Jupiter and Mars stood on either side, the under tone of distrust still there despite her actual words of hope for his comfort.

“Everything was well above my standards. I quite enjoyed my brief visit here. Should this alliance go well then perhaps more visits could be arranged”, Zoicite offered noting her eyes widened a little at the mention of future visits. She hesitated in response for just a little too long.

“Of course General”, she agreed, her voice seemingly sincere but her eyes and smile betraying her words.

Zoicite nodded then looking around briefly searching for the face he most wanted to see only to be disappointed he did not find her there. “Well shall we”, a voice from behind him drew his attention.

Turning he faced the leader of the Senshi who stood dressed in civilian clothing with an expectant smile on her face. Looking at the Queen he found a nonchalant look on her face as she shrugged her shoulders. “Am I missing something”, he asked puzzled facing the lady of Venus once more.

“No one has told you then”, she inquired already knowing the answer to her own question.

“We were getting around to it”, Serenity explained before Minako could reveal her answer, throwing in her excuse so she couldn’t be harped on later.

He looked at them having an uneasy feeling that something was up and it wasn’t going to be at all pleasant. “Well I am going with you”, Minako declared with a smile answering his unasked question about what he had not been told about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor ever will own the Sailor Moon Characters in this story. **

** _Suggested Song: “Emma” – Fury (Original Soundtrack)_ **

** **

** _“Majesty and love do not consort well together, nor do they dwell in the same place”_ ** ** _– Ovid _ **

The halls were unbearably quiet as a youthful man walked stiffly down them, heading towards the Great Hall of the Elysion Palace. He heard whispers as he passed by his fellow staff members, all of them casting curious glances his way as he walked by, wondering what message he carried to their King. News had spread quickly of the possibility of a treaty with the estranged Moon Kingdom, and the local gossips, most of whom were employed by the palace had been searching for a confirmation. Thus the messenger sent a head by the Lord General Zoicite seemed to be the likely carrier of the answer since the General had not opted to transmit the message through the communications system. Using the system would have made it much easier for the staff to intercept the ‘news’. It was hard for the poor soul to dodge the alluring looks of the younger maids or the pesterings of the older women. Finally he reached his destination and with a nod to the doorman and a deep breath, his presence was announced to the King. The double doors swung open entering the Great Hall the messenger found the King half bent over a table with a computer screen as its top. From what the messenger could make out it looked as if they were looking at some kind of map, his most trusted advisors flanking his sides.

“You’ve brought news”, the King asked barely acknowledging his presence as he pointed to a place on the map in front of him, the screen zooming in on the location he’d pressed. The King glanced at the Lord General Kunzite who nodded his head.

“Yes your majesty. The Lord General Zoicite sent me”, the messenger stammered nervously bowing deeply before his King.

The King looked at him expectantly, “Well”. When the messenger looked up he found the three other generals present and the King staring at him, waiting for him to reveal his business.

“He told me to inform you he has arrived and that he is not alone. He is in the company of one of Neo-Queen Serenity’s Senshi who comes in peace”, the messenger replied quickly, keeping his eyes down as he spoke.

“Is that all”, questioned one of the Lord Generals. The messenger briefly glanced up to see the blonde shorthaired Lord General, Jadeite was the one who addressed him.

“Yes, my lords”, the young messenger replied, quivering just a bit, but barely showing it.

“Thank you. Best be on your way now”, the King replied officially dismissing him. The young messenger bowed again turning he sucked in a breath as he left, glad to leave the room, which held the most powerful men on Earth.

Jadeite turned to his King, “Well which lucky Senshi did our friend bring back you think? Surely Mercury can’t have forgiven him already. Unless his charm now matches his wit.”

Only Nephrite allowed an appreciative smile to grace his face, his King was too wound tight at the mention of Serenity’s name and it was not like Kunzite to laugh nor reveal he had much in the way of a sense of humor, especially in this life. “Perhaps it’ll be the Soldier of Mars here to seek her fiery vengeance upon you”, Nephrite teased with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“Or maybe your beloved Jupiter here to fry your ass again with lightning”, Jadeite quipped silencing Nephrite.

“Will the two of you act of your station for once. Whoever it is, I am sure it matters very little”, Kunzite chastised, his face showing nothing despite the annoyance indicated in his tone.

Before either could reply the booming voice of the doormen sounded, “The Lord General Zoicite and guest.”

“Well we’re about to find out”, Nephrite whispered under his breath to Jadeite as he faced forward towards the doors as his fellow Generals did. With the press of a button the table top became the color of the marbled floor before sinking down and blending with the floors surface.

Endymion turned his back walking towards his throne where he sat, his body tense with uncertainty. The doors swung open this time the uniformed General Zoicite stepped forward with a hooded figure by his side. The figure was small, thin enough to be a woman’s, and as she drew closer her apparel came into light. She wore a finely pleated long sleeved orange dress, with a wide sash at the waist. Over her gown was an orange velvet hooded robe, lined with a yellow satin fabric and piped in gold. As she drew nearer Endymion could make out foreign abstract symbols painted on the sleeves, hem, and hood in red. Most of her face and the entirety of her hair was hidden beneath a hood, but Endymion had a good guess as to which of the Sailor Senshi approached him.

The two new comers finally came to a halt bowing before him. “You did not tell me last night you would be bringing a guest”, Endymion inquired, as he looked into the emerald green eyes of one his most trusted advisors.

“It was a last minute arrangement sire”, Zoicite replied shrugging his shoulders.

“So which of the lovely Senshi have you brought with you”, Jadeite was quick to ask with a hint of mockery in his voice, though he did not receive a glance from the hooded woman.

“Reveal yourself Senshi and show some respect to our King. There is no longer any need for a guise now that you are in his presence”, Kunzite ordered bitingly. It was not in his capacity to accept disrespect directed at his King, whether it was purposeful or not.

“Of course how rude of me”, the Senshi replied lifting a lithe hand to pull her hood down revealing a head full of sun kissed blonde hair that spilled down her back, her sapphire blue eyes glancing briefly at the now silenced Head General before turning to the King. Kunzite’s head snapped in the direction of the snickering Jadeite whom he silenced with one lethal glance. Jadeite shivered a little bit at the sight, he was certain to pay for that snicker.

“It’s been a long time Neo-King Endymion”, Minako greeted enunciating his title more slowly, a smirk on her lips as she curtsied somewhat mockingly, her informality causing a wave of tension to build.

“Yes it has Venus. I trust your journey here was not too long and pleasant enough with your guise”, Endymion inquired.

“Yes, it was all quite enjoyable”, she answered looking around the Great Hall, “My, my I like what you’ve done with this place. You’ve livened it up a bit, this place was but a ruined temple to a time long forgotten when last I was here and oh my, you’re not wearing that god awful purple tuxedo”. Her eyes landed on the King who rolled his eyes at the mention of his former attire.

“Yes well it seemed more appropriate to live in the true capital of the Earth. Elysian has always been the home to Terran royalty”, Endymion explained stiffly having a feeling a fight was brewing underneath the surface of their conversation.

“A new earth, ruled by the same old monarchy in the same castle. Quite ironic really, you recreating the very establishment that led to Earth’s original down fall”, Minako stated daringly, not the least bit phased by the subsequent glares she received. Her eyebrow arched as she caught Nephrite’s eye, her eyes dropping meaningfully to his hand hovering over the pummel of his blade.

“Realize you are held accountable for your words here on Earth, whether you be a messenger or diplomatic figure”, Kunzite gritted out drawing her attention away from Nephrite.

Her head snapped in his direction, their eyes meeting instantly. Only the trained eye could see the look she gave him was like a slap in the face to him, his only indication of being flustered was the widening of his pupils. “And have you been held accountable for your actions and your words General”, she dared, her voice venomous as she took a step in his direction.

“Enough of this. My lady Minako you are here on a matter other than arguing the past. Perhaps it is best we get on to it”, Zoicite intervened, a little at a loss for how the conversation had turned hostile so quickly. The whole trip from the Moon to Elysian Minako had been perfectly good-natured, even animatedly so.

“What have you come here for”, Endymion demanded an answer trying his best to keep his voice from sounding angry in an attempt to behave as his throne required him to do.

“I’ve come to make arrangements for my Queen’s arrival. It is of the upmost importance she arrive here safely and leave in the same condition she came in”, Minako explained her voice returning to a less hostile tone now that she was no longer addressing the lead Shitennou.

“Very well. Kunzite will help you. He is my head of security here”, Endymion said nodding his head in the direction of Kunzite.

Neither Minako nor Kunzite seemed shocked as she turned to face him expectantly, her face revealing as much as his did. “This way”, Kunzite ordered stepping forward expecting her to follow.

Minako turned for a moment as if to follow him but halted asking, “So about that Tuxedo?”

Endymion’s eye went skyward replying, “It’s been laid to rest, among many other things.”

Minako giggled and with an infuriatingly mocking wink at Nephrite followed the most powerful man on Earth besides the one who sat on the throne, a man whom she had once loved long ago. The moment the doors shut Jadeite chuckled, “Well he’ll have his hands full.”

“Get to work”, Endymion ordered officially quieting the other three men before they could continue their soon to be conversation about the Venusian. They all set about their duty, recognizing the King’s ire over the turn in events. Minako had struck a chord bringing up the past and all were aware of it, all of them felt the tension she created by mentioning it. In his mind he knew Minako’s actions were a reflection of her Queen’s. Her words were reminiscent of ones he had heard years ago, words that had helped lead to the current situation he was in now. Anger swelled at the audacity of Minako, but deep down he knew who was pulling the strings. Closing his eyes he quelled his rage and then he stood, he had a job to do.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The two soldiers walked down the hallways silently, one leading and the other following. The tension palpable though neither acknowledged it, both wanted to be separated as soon as possible. The silver haired General stopped at a doorway, which he held open for her. He stepped aside to let the blonde haired beauty enter before he followed her in. Once the door shut behind them it was here, alone, within the privacy of closed doors did he dare to take her image in. She looked the same as she did in her previous life, her golden hair seemingly shimmering like the sun, her eyes were still the same deep and knowing sapphire that stunned him, her body that of which any woman would be jealous. Calling her beautiful had always been putting it mildly. He said nothing when she turned to him, looking at him expectantly. He entered a few codes, allowed the system to scan his eyes before the screen turned on, a robotic voice greeting him before revealing a live feed satellite image of the world. He zoomed in to Crystal Tokyo, which to Minako appeared unchanged with the exception of who was living in the Royal Palace these days. “Her path will be similar to the one you took today, since the transporters only allow for an arrival in Crystal Tokyo”, Kunzite explained zooming the satellite in on the journey Minako, herself, had just come from.

She nodded her head but said nothing, taking in the whole of the picture, calculating the risks of attack along the route she had just come from, and searching for areas that could possibly present a possibility for ambush. “I see no need for such precaution”, Kunzite remarked drawing her attention away from the screen to him.

“It is my Queen, that alone is need for such precautions. Besides you forget where it is she is coming”, Minako replied bitingly her eyes still assessing the images before her.

“The journey from Crystal Tokyo to Elysian is one of the safest trips one can make, especially since the path from Crystal Tokyo to the stones is one our King often takes himself. When your Queen comes we will use the same level of security and tactics we use with our King”, Kunzite explained.

She rolled her eyes; “There is too much fault in that. Anyone who seeks to attack Serenity will rely upon your prior methods. It’s much too predictable.”

“None of my strategies have ever failed, whether it be on the battlefield or making sure my King arrives to his destination safely. Never”, he half bit out, his steely gaze narrowed. Since his return to Earth no one dared challenge his authority, let alone his ability to do his duty. Though he knew there really was no one who remained on Earth besides Endymion who would have memory of his betrayel.

“Never? Last I remember your prince wound up dead, slain by your master. You have failed before”, Minako practically hissed, vehement as she faced the man whose betrayal left her scarred from her past lifetime and whose scar she seemed to carry into this new life, before and after she remembered their past. His evil deeds had a lasting affect on her and it seemed they always would.

Her words clearly hit her mark as his eyes glinted with deadly rage, his jaw tightening, and chest heaving. Seeing such rage she smirked making to move passed him. Knowing a dismissal would be the cherry on top of this situation. Though if she were being honest, there was only so much she could bear being this close to him. From the moment she set eyes upon him in this life, her throat ran dry, her heart palpitated against her ribcage, and her stomach had done somersaults followed by an overwhelming rush of emotions from the past that flooded her very being. As it was, he would not let her go. Kunzit halted her retreat when his hand shot up to take hold of her arm, his voice tight as he replied, “Endymion is and always has been my only master. I warned you once before you would be held accountable for your words, I will not warn you again.”

She turned to him ever so slightly, ignoring the excitement and rush of electricity caused by skin to skin contact. “Or what? You’ll repeat history? I am not like your fellow generals, or comrades in arms. I am not a citizen of your world. I have no fear of you. I’ve fought you before. Twice. I can do it again”, she sneered leaning closer so his face was but a breath away, “In fact, I almost yearn for it.” Her tone just as lethal as his had been.

He said nothing, just stared at her hard, his grip not loosening one bit. With the last ounce of her self- control she maintained eye contact requesting calmly, “Now, General, either let me go or act on that threat of yours.”

For a moment, it looked as if he wouldn’t but then slowly his grip loosened setting her arm free. She left the room as quickly as possible, traveling down the hallways as naturally as if she was living her former life. She found the nearest alcove before slamming her back against the wall tilting her head back, knocking it lightly a few times against the marble wall. As she stared up at the ceiling she did all she could to keep the bile from rising and the tears at bay. She was angry, angry with herself and most of all angry at him. How dare he have an affect on her even now? It had been years since she had last seen him, and ions since she had seen him without the dark influence. She could still feel his hand on her arm, for those who knew him they thought him a naturally cold man, but she knew better. It was only with she, that his touch seemed warm, even if that touch was a rough, vice grip on her arm. Closing her eyes she tried to keep the memories at bay, but her minds eye would not let her escape.

_Venus looked upon the Chaos of the battlefield, stunned by the sheer amount of bloodshed she was witnessing. Never before in her life had she taken part in such brutality, such violence, sure she’d escaped minor skirmishes. She’d seen battle before this, but not of this magnitude. She’d heard lectures of epic historic battles like this one, but those occurred long, long ago and felt more like myth then any fight she’d experienced. No, no lecture could ever have prepared her for what she was experiencing now. No book warned her of what it would sound like: the screams of innocent men, women, children dying, nor the overwhelming coppery smell of their blood as it hit the air. Far more disturbing was the lingering acrid smell of burning flesh filling her nostrils and the sounds of bones crushing echoing in her head. The only illumination in the longest and darkest of nights was the red orange glow of a great city burning to the ground, ash and cinder from the fires falling like rain all around her. She certainly was not prepared for the agonizing loss she would feel when her comrades fell or the quiet unbearable emptiness that followed. She was the last of the Senshi, a staggering thought she still wasn’t sure she could grasp the reality of. _

_One by one she felt each of her sisters in arms fall heavy to the ground, their life force gone from their bodies, their presence gone forever from this world. Hardest of all to fathom was the loss of her Princess. She watched with her own eyes completely helpless as her charge shoved a sword through her own heart so that she may join her Prince, who fell protecting her, in the after life. Her tutors taught her what it was to fail, but never the true consequences of this kind of failure. Venus stumbled briefly, exhausted she allowed herself to fall to her knees, sword buried in the ground, hand on the hilt which she was leaning upon. She failed to protect her Princess, and the Kingdom she spent most of her life training to defend, a momentous staggering thought. A crunch of gravel caused her to look up through her soot covered eye-lashes to see several Terrans rushing towards her, their swords drawn and raised. Blinking she lifted her hand slowly, flicking her wrist she watched unmoved as her love me chain shot through each one of their chests, instantly ending their lives. They all fell simultaneously blood pooling around their lifeless bodies, soaking into the dirt of this once proud Kingdom. _

_She had gotten over being proud of herself for winning each skirmish hours ago. There was no honor in this. No glory as they often told tales of. She had taken countless lives this night. Including that of the Dark Queen herself. Murderer of the Prince she long coveted, ironically the very reason the Dark Queen went to war in the first place. Now thanks to Venus, Beryl lay in the dirt her body trampled over by her own blood thirsty minions and the sword Serenity used to kill herself pinning Beryl’s corpse to the ground. Venus smiled at the thought. At least there was some poetic justice. Still, she imagined soon she’d be among the dead. Her injuries were catching up with her, she could feel herself growing weaker from earlier injury, possibly some internal bleeding. Zoicite had put up one hell of a fight in attempted defense of his Queen. The instantaneous resurfacing of the memory of Mercury sacrificing herself to allow Venus the final confrontation made tears come unbidden to her eyes. Anger swelled in her chest. Growling in frustration she leaned her weight on her sword to pull herself back up. She had to continue. They all were gone except for him. He was still out there joyous in his triumph over Jupiter. She could feel his singular presence searching for her in particular._

_The heat of his frenzy to get to her, to kill her was overwhelming. Despite his conversion to the darkness she could still feel him through the link they unwilling forged not long ago, she could feel his lust for her blood. Now thinking back on all that had happened since the moment she first met him, it seemed only natural they would be the last leaders standing on the battlefield. She was no fool, she understood what facing him and partaking in this seemingly useless fight meant. But with so much of her life destroyed already and the unbearable weight of her failure to protect princess on her shoulders she yearned for the end. _

_She walked on, blasting the few individuals who sought to impede her trek. She couldn’t die before she ended him. He could not be the last of them all. He who betrayed everything she thought he stood for, who betrayed her love, but worst of all betrayed his sacred duty to guard his Prince. She staggered to a halt as she came to a cliff face overlooking all of the Capitol. Bile crept up her throat as she gazed upon the sight of the sheer amount of corpses below. There were so many, friend from foe indistinguishable. She closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his approach. A moment later the crunch of gravel signaled his proximity. Turning her head slightly she half whispered in acceptance, “And so it comes to us.” He approached her with caution, his sword drawn at the ready stained in an assortment of crusted even fresh Lunarian blood. _

_“And so it has”, he agreed his voice malicious, so different from the one she knew. Turning around to face him she took the sight of him in. Everything behind him was pure darkness. No light emitted from the direction he approached her from. As if he had not only snuffed out all life but the light as well in his journey to find her. Her eyes slid up his form searching for the differences between the man she until recently thought she knew and loved and the one who stood before her now. Meeting his eyes she grimaced seeing no traces of the man she had grown to love, her supposed destined. He looked upon her with a sickeningly evil grin, an expression she would never have guessed he was capable of having. His eyes were dulled to a shade of grey that matched his new uniform, the steady icy blue color she fell in love with snuffed out as well. _

_“You’re going to die tonight”, he eagerly proclaimed, his the tip of his sword pointing at her in challenge. He began to pace back and forth in front of her like a panther toying with its prey, as he looked her up and down, assessing. An ever present snarl on his face. She stood stock still, her chin raised, her own eyes assessing. She noticed one of his shoulders sagged lower then the other, dried blood caked on his lip and at the top of his scalp. “Jupiter do that”, she questioned briefly pointing her own sword at his dislocated shoulder. Venus sure hoped she did. She had never wished anyone pain in their life, but this destruction was his doing. The other Shitennou may have helped, but she knew every move the Dark Kingdom made tonight came from his superior military prowress. She recognized the brilliance in their manuevers, he’d taught it all to her after all. She just underestimated their sheer numbers and never would have believed the Shitennou would let harm befall their Prince._

_He glanced down at his shoulder only a moment, a smile growing on his face in remembrance. “Would you like to know how she met her end”, he asked predatorily his eyes finding hers once again. She shuddered recognizing pleasure in his eyes at the memory of her friend’s death. He was after all trying to terrorize her. Her stance changed to one ready for a fight, sword lifting at the ready. _

_“She was begging for death by the time I finished with her”, he taunted. She remained unmoved, expressionless recognizing this tactic. Though when last he tried to draw her into making the first move it did not mean life or death. _

_“I may die tonight”, she acquiesced, “but I swear upon all the Gods in the heavens I will take you with me.”_

_“Minako?”_

“Minako”, questioned a voice that saved her from reliving her last moments on the Moon.

Blinking away the vision she turned to the voice she quickly realized belonged to Zoicite who looked upon her concerned. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the conference room with Kunzite”, Zoicite asked.

Clearing her throat she nodded her head her voice a bit breathless, “Yes. I..I..I was just taking a break. You know seeing the sights this palace has to offer. I haven’t seen it since before it was restored.” She shrugged helplessly, smiling as genuinely as she could muster.

Zoicite nodded his head, but the look in his eyes told her everything. He knew no one who was seeing the sights of a palace would be hidden in an alcove. But Zoicite was too much of a gentleman to comment. “Well then do you need help finding your way back or…”

“No”, she interrupted him, waving him off forcing a smile on her face again shaking her head. Nodding Zoicite received the message.

“Very well. I will see you later”, Zoicite excused himself before he continued on his way, glancing back at her briefly in concern.

Sighing she gathered her strength and wits about her returning to the conference room where Kunzite sat waiting patiently, thrumming his fingers on the conference table, appearing as if nothing that had been said in the room bothered him. Part of her wanted to wipe that stoic look off his face. “I hope you didn’t break anything”, he remarked casually, looking up into her eyes seriously.

“I am no child. I don’t throw temper tantrums”, she replied tersely. Her feathers ruffled over his assumption that he knew her or her habits, as if she was the very same woman he knew thousands of years ago.

“That isn’t the way I remember you. You may not do them in public, but you always found a private place to do it”, he added standing up turning his back to her. He flipped on the screen once more.

“People change, this is a new life. I am different from Miliani. Do not make the mistake of thinking you know me because you slept in her bed thousands of years ago”, she explained appeased to see his back visibly stiffen the moment her former name left her lips. For the briefest of moments his hand clenched into a fist when she’d mentioned their physical liaisons.

She couldn’t keep the triumphant smile from her face, he was a man who prided himself on his control. And every time she made his measured control slip, she was able to remind herself he was not as infallible, as he would have everyone believe, as she had once believed. She was certain he recognized what she was doing, still though Kunzite would not call her on it. She walked up to the screen, which once more displayed the image of the route from Crystal Tokyo to the Elysian stones. Her eyes faced front ward, seemingly ignoring the person who stood beside her though her body was doing a terrible job of actually ignoring him. She could fill the vigorous thrum of recognition in her blood. Her skin prickled in anticipation, a force in her chest calling to the man next to her. “So…are there any alternative routes? We could place multiple decoy’s on several paths and limit the knowledge of which one the real Queen will be on”, she suggested her eyes searching the digital map for alternate routes ignoring her body’s heightened awareness to his nearness.

“There are. It was something I was going to suggest before you stormed out”, he replied, his voice not giving a hint of emotion, yet his words riling her up none the less.

“What are you Jadeite now? You hate arguments, let alone starting them”, Minako asked annoyed turning to face him, shocked he would purposefully push her buttons in this manner. It had never been his way in a verbal discussion, rather it was her who would try such a tactic. And even when she did, rarely, did she get a reaction.

He turned to her addressing her nonchalantly, “I am not trying to start an argument, you, however, are looking for one. I was merely stating a fact.”

Her eyes narrowed searching his for some hint of mocking, some hint that maybe he was somehow guessing about her, that he really was looking for a fight and she wasn’t indeed projecting on him. However, she found nothing left with feeling like she had made a fool of herself. “Let’s just get this over with”, she practically grumbled. If it had been any one of her friends or even one of the other Generals, they might have commented on her response. He always considered himself above “trivial” arguments, everything could be worked out simply and logically. It appeared little had changed in him, even in this new life. He started to explain his idea, but she barely listened. Rather she actually made herself look at him and see the man before her. Part of her feared seeing those grey eyes again or that grin, even though she had already confirmed they were blue earlier in the day when she first arrived and revealed herself to the King.

His uniform was identical to the one he wore in the past. His daily uniform was white with gold trimming. His uniform was the only of the Shitennou with a cape, signifying the highest rank one could reach besides King. His collar was slightly unbuttoned, revealing only a hint of his muscular chest. Though his expansive back and the broadness of his shoulders more then told her what was underneath that uniform. His hair was the same length it had always been, he had always made sure he looked clean cut, a man of routine. All of her friends had been shocked to learn of their secret affair in the past, the two had so many differences. She seemed bright and cheerful, while he was cold and reserved. She could be irrational while he was totally logical. But, at first it was their common respect for each other’s commitment to their duty that led to the two even addressing each other, then respect for each other as they grew to learn more about one another, somewhere in there they had become sexually attracted to one another and then somewhere in that, at first, purely sexual affair they found something far deeper and more connecting then either had really bargained for. Despite having those feelings the two did not ever verbalize them, it would be an admission that they loved something other than their duty, the highest degree of sin for a dutiful leader. They'd only ever merely alluded to them. Minako every now and again wondered how different things might’ve been if she had told him how she felt about him. “Are you listening”, he asked.

Minako took a moment to respond, gathering her wits about her before looking back up into his eyes, “Yes sorry. Ummm what was that last part?”

If he had been anyone else he would’ve rolled his eyes but instead he repeated what he said then continued where he left off in a lecturing matter of fact tone explaining his strategy. She stopped listening once more as an idea formed in her mind, one she knew she couldn’t tell Kunzite. It broke diplomatic protocol, but was an assured way to deliver her Queen safely to Elysian. “It seems like a solid plan”, she stated out loud.

“So we are in agreement then”, he asked, somewhat taken a back she did not argue with him over the arrangements nor pitch in more of her opinion.

“For the most part, but instead of Earth supplying our decoy Queens I think it best we bring our own”, she answered having at least caught that part of his plan.

Kunzite nodded his head in agreement, “Sounds reasonable.”

“Well now that we’re done…”, she trailed off hinting she had no idea what happened next.

“I’ll inform the King and then I suppose someone will bring you to him”, Kunzite explained as he shut down the computer system before he bowed stiffly, excusing himself from her presence.

She waited until after the door was shut behind him to allow herself to plop down into a chair. She shouldn’t have been this tired from merely talking, but who she had been talking to was more than enough to warrant the feeling of exhaustion. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes setting her hand on the table. Her eyes shot open looking down at the table, removing her hand so she could see the indent in the table with a fresh crack in the middle. She ran her hand over it then looked up at the door from which Kunzite had just exited, part of her angry he had accused her of throwing a temper tantrum when he had slammed his fist against the table, and probably would’ve tried to break it if it weren’t for his need of some self-containment. The other part of her, however, swelled once more with pride. 

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Endymion sat brooding in his study, staring blankly at the door before him in thought. He had work to do, and yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. Instead his mind was focused on the words Venus had spoken to him earlier. It bugged him that she, who had always been known as the most amiable and most outgoing of the Senshi, would dredge up the past and use it against him. Before it had become a debate she had never made mention of it and even after it had she had always calmly explained her opinions. Though, he supposed it was to be expected. Of all the Senshi it was Venus who was most unyielding about bringing the Shittenou back to life, she was the one who argued the hardest against it claiming that the Queen and King’s security was already hard enough to handle, it would only be harder if she had to constantly watch their backs.

He still had not expected this type of reaction after so many years of being around the always-amorous Venus, though he did expect some anger. He had never seen her look so distant, cold, and even lethal as he had when she turned to look at his Head General. He could only imagine what look he would receive from his former Queen. A knock at the door, however, temporarily relieved him of his thoughts. “Come in”, Endymion called looking up at the doorway to find Zoicite coming through the door.

“You told me to report to you privately after I delivered those papers to the councilmen”, Zoicite explained as he stood at ease in front of his master.

“Yes I just had a few questions. I’d like you to inform me of all that you learned while you were on the Moon. Did you learn anything of consequence?”

Zoicite replied in an informative tone, “Only that the youngest Senshi, Saturn is in fact a child of six years old. But I believe you sir were already aware of this. The Senshi were constantly guarded and their servants did not speak even one word to me. In fact, I am certain they were ordered to avoid me as much as possible which prompts me to tell you of my suspicion they are guarding something important.”

“And what do you suspect they were guarding or hoping to guard”, Endymion questioned, quite interested in all the possibilities leaning forward coming to interlace his hands as his elbows propped up on the surface of his desk.

“I have it on good authority they are currently working on rebuilding the former Silver Millennium by way of restoring all of the former kingdoms on the other eight planets. I do not know how much progress they have made”, Zoicite replied gravely knowing news of the reconstruction would anger him.

“And Venus has the nerve to accuse me of rebuilding my father’s empire when her Queen is doing the very same thing. How did you learn of this”, Endymion asked incredulous.

“I overheard Mars talking to Mercury about it”, Zoicite explained with a strange look on his face.

“You have more to say”, Endymion observed. His General nodded his head before squaring his shoulders and looking Endymion in the eye.

“I do not think that is what they sought to hide from me sire. They were too careless when speaking about the reconstruction. I think they are guarding something else.”

“Perhaps the Queen has remarried”, Endymion guessed, unable able to keep the disdain from his voice. The very notion of Serenity with another man deeply sickened him and yet he knew he could never voice his frustration over the thought since he no longer had any claim to her.

“No sire. Of that I am sure she is not. There was no ring on her finger and when I was led around on a tour the Lady of Mercury spoke of her Queen being as her past-life mother in virtually every way, with the exception of having a child.”

“You are sure of this? You could’ve been deceived by Ami”, Endymion inquired, suspicious of his General’s judgment which may have been clouded because of his past with the Mercurian.

“My Lord I am sure. Mercury is too intelligent. She would know that keeping a marriage like that a secret would cause more political unrest than having the truth blatantly seen by an envoy. They need this alliance too much and to jeopardize it by hiding the Queen’s remarriage would not be worth it”, Zoicite answered assuredly.

“Then what could they possibly be hiding from us, or guarding”, Endymion questioned, suddenly frustrated by his Generals’ musings.

“I do not know. Perhaps the Queen does have a lover, but one who is not official or perhaps it could be that she is hiding nothing, but was purposefully making a point to remind me of former tensions”, Zoicite reasoned.

Endymion rubbed his temples frustrated with the man before him. He sighed, “I think I’ve heard enough.”

Zoicite nodded his head bowing before he turned to leave having clearly been dismissed. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him the King called him back.

“Yes sire”, Zoicite asked somewhat surprised turning to his King who sat staring at him clearly uncomfortable and for some reason disgruntled.

“How did she look? Serenity, I mean?” If Zoicite had not been taught how to wear the mask of the soldier, his jaw surely would’ve dropped.

“Truthfully”, Zoicite asked knowing he could reply one of two ways.

“Yes, yes of course”, Endymion replied waving off his question as foolishness. Zoicite for a moment thought of lying to the King, but knew the King was far better at reading faces than he let on.

“She was as beautiful as all the rumors say she is. The epitome of what a Moon Goddess should look like”, Zoicite replied, his eyes downcast.

For a moment there was silence before Endymion replied emotionlessly, “You may go.”

Zoicite turned to leave but was once more halted, “Oh and Zoicite.” Turning back towards his King he found a grave look upon his King’s face.

“Speak of this to no one”, Endymion warned, his message clear. There would be a severe punishment for Zoicite if he dared reveal Endymion’s inquiry after his former Queen. Zoicite nodded his head in understanding before he completed his exit leaving Endymion to himself once more.

He could only picture what his former Queen looked like now. She had been a beautiful girl in her teens and while they had been married her transition into her womanhood made her even more stunning. Her mother of her former life had been claimed the most beautiful woman alive, and as a young man in that time long ago he had agreed with that until he had set eyes upon Serenity which could only mean that Serenity, now, was truly something to behold. That familiar longing that had been with him for the past five years swelled up with in him. He couldn’t help but wish to see her even if mentally he believed he never wanted to see her again.

Nor could he quell the jealousy he had towards Zoicite and Kunzite who had already lain eyes on his ex-wife, whilst he had not. Privately, he did not find it particularly fair they had both had been reunited with their past loves, albeit neither reunion was joyous or ended in anyway on a good note. However much he longed for what his two generals had already experienced, he still dreaded and wanted to avoid it. A reunion with Serenity would probably be just as cold as the one between Kunzite and Venus, if not more so. Before Endymion’s thoughts could continue along the ‘what if’ track another knock at the door interrupted him. “Come in”, Endymion called so naturally it was practically reflex.

Not a moment later his head General Kunzite stepped through the door. “Tired of her already”, Endymion queried in good humor.

“You could say that. We’ve come to an agreement upon arrangements. Just awaiting your orders as what to do next with her”, Kunzite reported unphased by his master’s jest at his discomfort.

“Invite her to stay the night, offer her rooms and a place at our table. The Queen made a similar offer to Zoicite, it would now be rude of us not to repay the favor to her representative. I’ll give Serenity no reason to hold something over our heads”, Endymion reasoned having already come to this conclusion earlier on when Minako first arrived.

“Of course your majesty”, Kunzite agreed bowing before leaving the King alone once more having no need to be dismissed. Of the four generals he was the quickest to pick up on Endymion’s habits and very rarely did he need to be asked to do something. Endymion watched Kunzite leave with a look of pity knowing that while his Head General would never admit it, he was not at all pleased with the orders Endymion had given him.

In fact, he was sure Kunzite wanted Minako to be gone as quickly as possible. In the past, as minimal as it was, Minako or rather Miliani as she was once called had been Kunzite’s only distraction from his duty. As a man who put his duty and honor above all else a distraction such as a woman was regarded as a nuisance. Long ago Kunzite had once proclaimed love had never seemed in the cards for him, it simply wasn’t an option. He had sworn his life was meant to be devoted to his duty to protect the Prince and his kingdom, not to be devoted to some woman. Even so, it seemed love still found the man who was least prone to it. Once Kunzite had met Venus all that had changed, the man had never slated his curiosity for the goddess of love’s personality nor his lust for her physically. Which was so unlike the man who typically would discard a woman after their first night together, the interaction a simple action of relief for him. Endymion’s train of thought was cut off as his desk phone rang. He answered it exasperated that it was one of the more vexing and needy councilmen calling.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....**

“Good lord what’s taking so long”, Minako grumbled to herself as she paced the room Kunzite had left her in thirty minutes ago and had yet to return to. A knock at the door brought her relief though to her surprise instead of Kunzite stepping through the door someone else did. Someone she had not seen in many years, and someone she barely recognized. “Sorry to keep you waiting my lady. The King has asked you stay for dinner and then perhaps for the night before your long journey home. Surely you’d like to rest up before you travel back to the Moon”, the man hesitantly asked, a hint of nervousness showing.

She walked up to him slowly, taking in the man before her who she had last seen as a teenage boy. “My god, Shingo, how you’ve grown”, she gasped as she now was certain of his identity.

“Hello Minako, they didn’t tell me you were the Lunarian dignitary I was relaying the message to”, he replied with a genuine smile on his face, the first genuine one she had seen on her journey to Earth.

“Wow, I can not believe how long it has been. You were a teenager when we left. Now look at you, you’re a man and a rather handsome one at that. How old are you now?”

“I’m twenty two Minako”, he replied a hint of sadness in his eyes at her mention of their leaving.

“Well what are you doing here? Are you working for Endymion”, she asked hooking her arm around his as he led her out of the room, taking it for her acceptance of the invitation Endymion had given her.

“I am. He has been rather kind to my family since…well you know. My family has continued their residence in the Crystal Tokyo Palace. And he gave me a job here so as not to split up my wife and I. She works for General Zoicite in the lab”, Shingo explained, smiling softly

“You’re married? Oh my! I cannot wait to hear what Serenity has to say about her younger brother getting married”, Minako patted his hand shaking her head at the thought of her friend’s reaction. Serenity would be shocked into dumb silence at the notion. Her brother’s teenage years were filled with multiple girlfriends, some of whom he dated at the same time.

Minako looked up noticing some of the softness in his eyes was gone at the mention of Serenity. “Is it true Minako? Is she returning to Earth”, he asked seriously. Minako bit her lip nervously. She refrained from slapping herself for her carelessness. Serenity had not spoken to a member of her family from Earth since that day years ago. It surely was a sore spot for Shingo who had grown close to his sister as he grew older, and whom he had not seen or heard from in the last five years.

Minako noting his seriousness merely nodded her head in confirmation. “Is she happy there”, he asked facing forward, hiding his turbulent emotions from her though he forgot of her ability to see through most masks.

“Yes and no. We’ve created a good home there and it gives her pleasure to take her place on the throne that she never was able to in our first go at life, because of what happened so long ago. But she misses Earth very much. We all do”, Minako replied placing a comforting hand on the arm hers was interlocked with.

He turned to her smiling, “Will you tell her that I miss her and I have hopes of seeing her when she comes here? And if it were not for my age when she left or my parents I would’ve gone with her. I would have joined her on the Moon later after I graduated but I met my wife here.” He spoke a little more desperately as he had said the last of his words and she truly felt for him. Serenity used to believe someone of her family from Earth would find a way to join her on the Moon. She was always aware it would not be her parents, but she had had high hopes for Shingo or perhaps her grandparents but when they did not show she assumed they adopted the same mentality that had befallen Serenity’s parents. It appeared their separation had not only caused hurt for Serenity, but for Shingo as well. “Of course I will, she’ll be happy to hear of you. She still speaks of you often and I can honestly tell you she misses you”, Minako’s words comforting to him.

“Though not my parents”, he dared to venture, probably already knowing the answer to his question.

“That is another matter Shingo, you are aware of that”, Minako replied looking up at him meeting his eyes, seeing he dearly wished for his parents and sister to reconcile.

Minako quickly realized she had been led to a giant door, which more than likely led to the chamber Endymion provided for her to sleep in tonight. A huge part of her quickly regretted not turning Shingo down outright and while she knew she had neither formally accepted or declined the invitation, it would now be rude to decline. “There is some attire for you to wear in the closet. Believe it or not Crystal Tokyo and now Elysian still has most of your information on record including your dress size”, he all too willingly disclosed.

“Oh I believe it”, she grumbled privately acknowledging they probably kept it on file because they considered her and the other Senshi as well as her Queen threats.

“We will send for you for dinner in a few hours, your room is equipped with a computer, a viewing monitor, and a few books so as to keep you occupied during the time between now and dinner. If you need anything there is a way to contact a maid through the viewing monitor. They’ll be happy to give you anything you need”, Shingo explained opening the door for her.

Minako smiled in thanks. “Guess I’ll see you in a bit then”, she croaked reluctantly as she entered turning to him a moment.

“Yeah…I’d stay to keep you company I just have a lot of work still to do. Wasn’t even supposed to be doing this, the job just got handed down to me”, he accidently blurted.

Noticing her wide offended eyes he quickly added, “Not that I don’t mind. I’d rather do it quite honestly. It does me good to see you or anyone connected to my sister for that matter.”

Minako nodded waving him off saying, “It’s ok Shingo, go ahead and get back to work. I will see you soon.”

He nodded nervously before shutting the door behind him leaving her to herself. Looking around the room she noticed she was in a rather spacious chamber, that was virtually the same set up they provided Zoicite on his visit to the Moon palace, only she had a much larger bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub in it, something she didn’t mind. Grabbing the remote she turned on the viewing screen which showed a menu linking her to a virtual tour of the palace grounds, television shows, a list of movies, a list of music channels, practically anything she could think of, and then an option where she could request service from a maid. “Well it didn’t take them long to put some technology in this place, guess it’s a good sign”, she muttered to herself walking into the bathroom intending upon turning on the tub, there was no way she wasn’t going to take full advantage of that luxury especially after the events of the day. Turning around she noticed the viewing screen had followed her into the bathroom and with a cheeky smile she mumbled to herself, “Oh I like this.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

** _Suggested Song: “Puppet Show” – The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (Original Soundtrack)_ **

**_“Love is the bane of honor, the death of duty. What is honor compared to a woman's love?....Wind and words. Wind and words. We are only human, and the gods have fashioned us for love. That is our great glory, and our great tragedy.”_ ** ** ** ** _  
―_ ** ** ** [ ** _George R.R. Martin_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/346732.George_R_R_Martin) ** _,_ ** ** ** [ ** _A Game of Thrones_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1466917)

** ** ** **

Night had fallen, she gazed out the window admiring the beautiful orb in the sky, wondering what future lay ahead for her on that planet. There was a time where it once was certain, but now they were on a whole new course, an unchartered one.

If anyone would have happened upon her in that instance, they would’ve found an extraordinarily divine sight before them. She stood there, a goddess, at a window in a peacefully vacant hallway in a grand palace, cloaked in starlight, her face star lit in all the right places. Her eyes were glistening with mixed emotions, so much so anyone who tried to decipher what those eyes were conveying would get lost in translation. She wore but a plain white off the shoulder long princess dress, her flaxen curly hair up in an unkempt bun. Her face void of make up and it was in this natural uncomplicated way her beauty could truly be appreciated. The view would make for a moment any Lunarian painter or photographer would’ve wished to capture, one any person who appreciated art would’ve loved to stare at for hours taking in the simplicity of true elegance. She rested her hand upon the drapes of the window continually staring even when she realized she was no longer alone and was being approached. “Any word”, she asked softly her gaze remaining on the blue and green orb in the sky.

“We know she arrived safely in Crystal Tokyo but we have not heard from her since she passed through the stones to Elysian. I don’t believe we need to worry just yet; an invitation was likely extended to her in a similar fashion to the one you gave to General Zoicite. She’ll report back to us soon”, reported one of her closest confidants.

Glancing over at her long time friend she smiled softly before looking back at the Earth. “I do not fear for Minako’s well being, just those who have earned her scorn”, she chuckled lightly.

The short blue haired woman smiled warmly stepping closer to her friend, whom she worried over since the beginning of this whole predicament. “No I don’t suppose it is her we should worry over”, Ami replied placing a gentle and comforting hand on her Queen’s shoulder.

“And neither am I. As uncomfortable with this as I am, I’ll be fine”, Serenity reassured Ami turning to face her friend, her eyes conveying her sincerity.

Ami accepted her answer warily. While seeing Zoicite again had been a hard burden to bear, she had at least not known him personally or intimately in this life, the wounds weren’t nearly as fresh as Serenity’s. “Do you think they’ll try to see us”, Serenity asked, her eyes drawn back to the Earth in the sky.

“Whom exactly do you mean”, Ami questioned already guessing, based on sound logic that Serenity was not forgetful of how the process of a treaty worked, as to whom Serenity meant.

“Our earth families. Do you suppose after all these years they’d care to know how we are or even want to see us”, she continued a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“For once, I can honestly say I do not know. Time and distance has always had different affects on people. I cannot even guess as to what Dr. Mizzuno will think once she hears we are returning”, Ami answered honestly, her voice filled with sympathy until she had spoken of her own Earth mother, then it had turned almost cold. Ami did not miss the look Serenity gave her at Ami’s formality towards the woman who had given her life on Earth. It was one of both heartbreak and shared understanding. Who would’ve thought those relationships they so cherished would be strained to the point of five years of silence after a lifetime of love.

“I am sorry Ami”, Serenity apologized crossing her arms looking back out the window.

“What ever for”, she inquired shocked to receive an apology so seemingly out of the blue.

“For my behavior during General Zoicite’s visit. It was unwarranted and childish, I should’ve not been so cruel especially to you, who has been the most patient with me”, she repented shamed at her actions.

Ami nodded her head in acceptance, “I would’ve had to deal with him sooner or later. Besides that was a whole other life, what was done was done. He is someone I must see, so I must accept what happened then and move on.”

Serenity turned to Ami, looking deep into her friend’s ocean blue gaze once more smiling. “If only it were so easy”, she sighed sympathetically placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder lightly before moving away to take her leave, intending upon sharing a quiet meal with her daughter.

“Serenity”, someone shouted from down the corridor. She turned in the direction of the voice recognizing it was her friend and guardian, Makoto, who approached with Rei right behind her.

“Yes”, she asked a little worried to see the two together when delivering news.

“Minako has made contact with us. She is awaiting you in the telecom room”, Makoto explained breathless.

“Is everything alright”, she swallowed her eyebrows furrowing noticing both appeared out of breath.

“Yeah, sorry I just wanted to catch you before you started eating. I know how you get”, she explained with a sincere and mischievous smile. Serenity rolled her eyes muttering, “Thanks”, as she parted from her friends heading to the telecom room.

As soon as she entered the room she whistled at the image she saw upon the giant communication monitor. “Well you look all ready for a ball. Didn’t think they’d welcome you with open arms. What’d you do? Bewitch them with a Venusian love spell”, she jested crossing her arms taking in the sight of Minako.

She wore a stunning shimmering gold evening gown. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with a ruching effect on the bust that made an x-shape, and a golden beaded skirt. Her hair was up in a crafted twisted bun that came out to the side. Her bangs fell across her forehead, with a few extra curly blonde strands free of the bun framing her face. Golden eye shadow lined her eyes while her lip-gloss was clear, it still had a golden shimmer to it. “Looks pretty snazzy huh? They’ve invited me to a formal dinner. They actually remembered my size which reminds me, they have kept all their files on us, and it sure seems they’re kept active and accurate”, Minako explained running her hands down the beautiful material of her dress.

“Yes well of course they have. Scoot back so I can see the whole dress”, Serenity ordered tossing aside the important information Minako reported, privately storing it away to be relayed to her Senshi later.

Minako did as she was bidden. Serenity quickly discovered the dress had a front side slit and even a bit of a train. “Wow they really must have a detailed file on you, that dress is you to a tee”, Serenity commented nodding her head in approval of the dress.

“Yeah, I know. Very comforting that thought is. So I’ve just come to inform you they have extended an invitation to me to stay the night and take a rest from my journey before I head back as well as to enjoy a formal dinner which they’ll probably put a lot of effort into just to ‘outdo’ us”, Minako explained, her sarcasm dripping from her voice.

“Well I guarantee they couldn’t find a chef near as excellent as Makoto, so I am sure it’ll be a comforting thought to know our food is better”, Serenity boasted with a chuckle and a tilt of her head.

Minako nodded her head in agreement, smiling in understanding. “So how are they treating you there”, Serenity asked seriously, wanting to know the answer.

“Only one person has been really kind to me which I shall explain later, much too long a story to tell in the short time I have. The room they’ve given me is really nice, but aside from that they seem to be expecting me to unleash my Venus Chain upon them at any moment”, she recounted with a bit of a chuckle.

“Try not to use it please”, Serenity asked both serious and joking knowing her friend would catch her double meaning.

“Not planning on it but I can’t make any promises. Well I must take my leave, I’ve kept them waiting long enough and I’m half starved. So have a good night, one that will probably be far better than mine”, Minako lamented with a slight pout, so characteristic of her friend.

“I hope you have a good night too. I will see you tomorrow. Make sure you get home safe”, Serenity bid her a gentle farewell.

Her friend nodded, “I wouldn’t come home any other way”, and with her acknowledgement the signal was cut off.

“I sure hope so”, Serenity whispered wrapping her arms around herself, getting a slight chill before she departed from the communications room. **…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Minako turned away from the telecom taking a deep breath to steady herself. Truthfully she’d rather be using her Venus love me chain than going to an unbearably formal dinner where she would have to tolerate the presence of more than one person she had no respect or like for. Opening the door she smiled apologetically at the maid who awaited her just outside the door, her designated escort to the private dining room. The maid eyed her warily with distaste before turning on her heel knowing Minako would have the sense to follow her. Just as they started walking a voice interrupted the tense silence, “My God! It is true, they have allowed the goddess herself to come back to these earthen grounds.” She froze for but a moment before turning with a giant grin on her face coming face to face with one of her dearest friends.

There stood, looking handsome as ever in a formal tuxedo, her old time crush Furuhata Motoki. He was smiling back with his arms wide open expectantly. She did not hesitate to run into them. They held each other for a short time before pulling apart to look into each other’s faces, searching for changes. “By god, I didn’t think it was possible for you to get more beautiful but in all these years it has happened. I feel for mankind to have been apart from you for so long”, he exclaimed happily, placing his hand on his heart feigning pain. As she meant to thank him they were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming purposefully shut.

Turning Minako’s eyes widened as she spotted Kunzite exiting a nearby room entering the hall. He spared the pair whose arms were still wrapped around one another only a brief up and down glance before turning and continuing on to his destination. It was so small an interaction, but more than enough to distract her. For a brief instance an abundance of questions popped into her head about what Kunzite had seen, if he was at all jealous by her display of affection for another man, or if he could guess that once upon a time she had, had feelings for Motoki. She cleared her throat, forcing away those thoughts, before turning back to Motoki pulling out of his embrace. “Thank you for your more than generous compliments. You’re not without your wiles either my friend”, she complimented patting his chest before linking arms with him.

“From the looks of it you’ve also received an invitation to dinner”, she asked looking at the maid, giving her a clear look of dismissal. Minako’s eyes narrowed when she saw the woman’s blatant expression of relief, causing a brief grimace to grace Minako’s face.

“I have, though I must say it has been some time since last one of these was so formal. In honor of you I presume”, he answered patting her hand holding onto his arm.

“I guess, but enough about me. It’s been too long and I have oh so many questions for you. For instance, how are you and Reika? You’ve been married for quite a few years now. Have you started a family yet”, she inquired curiously.

“Reika and I are better than ever, though far more stressed now we are a family of four. We have two boys, both a giant pain in my ass with endless amounts of energy but the most incredible human beings. A two and four year old”, he boasted smiling, all his happiness shining on his face.

“My, I have missed so much. You’re having children. Shingo is married. What are these boys’ names? And tell me why is Reika not on your arm now”, she prodded further genuinely interested in catching up on the changes in her friend’s life.

“Darren and Zachary. Darren is the four year old and Zachary the two. And Reika is away on business though she is planning on being here for the negotiations. I am not the only one who has missed you and the rest of the girls”, he explained.

“Well aside from maybe you two and Shingo, you are perhaps the only ones who have missed us”, she muttered bitterly.

“I promise there are more. It has not been the same since you all left. While there are those who are incredibly ignorant in their beliefs, you still have support here on Earth”, he reassured her.

Minako smiled gratefully aiming to thank him but the two arrived at the parlor. The double doors swung open the doorman announcing, “The lady Venus and lord Furuhata.” She squeezed his arm, feeling nervousness welling up inside of her. She was entering the lion’s den, unarmed and practically alone.

Seeming to sense her hesitancy, Motoki leaned over whispering in Minkao’s ear, “Do not fear I won’t leave you to the wolves.” Her only acknowledgement was a grateful smile on her lips as they entered together into the parlor interlinked with the dining room. The room was extraordinary. The walls painted a slightly deeper French royal blue with golden trim reminding her very much of one of the rooms she had once seen in Venice at the Doge’s Palace. After taking in the lovely surroundings, she became aware of the stares directed towards her. There were those she recognized as well as those she did not, it appeared almost all the councilman from five years ago remained, with the exception of maybe two new additions and all of Endymion’s Shittenou were present. There were a few other guests whom she could only assume were world representatives and their wives. “Well they certainly turned this into a big event in a short amount of time”, she replied in a hushed tone so only Motoki could hear. He grinned in acknowledgement.

“Endymion more than likely feels the need to compete, after all a similar invitation was extended to Zoicite while he was on the Moon was it not”, he asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, there was and we did not make quite a big deal of it. Though when competing with Makoto’s cooking, I’d see why he’d have to beef up everything else ”, she joked knowing he’d get it. A waiter approached with glasses of champagne, offering her one his eyes wary as he leaned forward.

Motoki, unobservant of the servant's wariness, took a glass replying to Minako with a chuckle, “Oh of that I am sure. The Earth lost its best chef when she moved away.” Reaching for a glass Minako could see the waiter forcing himself to remain unmoving, the total lack of trust apparent in his eyes. Even surrounded by so much elegance she could still feel the hostility and distrust. There wasn’t much to mask it. If she were to look around her she would be sure to find many whispering and still staring at her, which led her to worry over Motoki’s well being. Would he suffer for his association with her?

“Aren’t you afraid to be seen with one of us”, she questioned out loud, turning her eyes upon her old time friend.

“I don’t care for the ignorance of others. What they think is their own business. I have Endymion’s trust that is all that matters”, he replied in all sincerity.

Minako could not help what words were spoken next, they came almost automatic in response, “So did Serenity once.” Minako mentally slapped herself for that one. She could feel the shift in the air at the mention of the past, though surprisingly instead of Motoki’s eyes hardening they saddened. He turned to speak but was interrupted unexpectadely.

“Ah Lord Furuhata there you are. I have been told the King is requesting your presence in his private parlor”, the man behind her remarked. Minako felt her blood freeze in her veins in recognition of the all too familiar voice. Minako fought her instinctual urge to turn around and address the newcomer with insults.

“Ah thank you Councilman”, Motoki acknowledged before murmuring to Minako, “If you’ll excuse me Minako I’ll be right back.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently conveying to her he would not leave her alone for longer then he had to. She nodded her head assuring him silently she’d be fine once he left. Upon Motoki’s departure, the newcomer took the opportunity to come around and stand before her in Motoki’s place.

“Councilman Vargas”, Minako greeted icily sipping her champagne, privately wishing she could dump it on the man’s head.

While most would consider him a handsome man for the age of 37, all Minako could see was a malicious snake dressed up in deceivingly good looks. He was tall, muscular but sinewy. His hair a dark brown, cut short in a fashion similar to General Jadeite’s , his facial features she could quietly admit were noble looking. His eyes were a piercing green that very much reminded Minako of Queen Beryl’s eyes, and by that she wasn’t just referring to the color. “Why hello there Venus. You look well, some would even say beautiful”, the Councilman greeted with an all too sinister grin as he took a sip of his own champagne.

She felt her control waiver, an urge to wipe the look from his face not so easily quelled. Schooling her features was even more difficult. It was then she wished Serenity had sent another in her stead, preferably Ami, who was much more composed and diplomatic then herself. Ami could maintain proper decorum in such circumstances as these with far more grace then she. Minako quickly figured out she preferred dealings with an old lover than with someone like Vargas. Instead of reacting as she dearly wished, she settled upon smiling as insincerely as she was capable, “Yes some would say Vargas. Though I am a bit surprised to see you here, I figured you for the skulking type especially since your little law did not come to pass.”

Her smile soon grew to something more real as she caught sight of the angry glint in his eyes, recognizing she hit a nerve. Though to her misfortune he played it off well opting to chuckle before taking another swig from his champagne flute. “It’ll only be a matter of time before it’s back on the table. I do have a knack for getting things to sway in my favor. Why just ask your little Queen, she knows all too well. Tell me how is she these days”, he countered just as bitingly as her words had been, though his tone of voice remained neutral barely covering the deep seeded hate within his words.

Minkao’s eyes narrowed to slits as he made mention of her Queen, her control slipping in reaction. She took a step forward, closing some of the distance between them so as not to be overheard. She spoke lowly in the most serious and venomous tone reserved only for her enemies, “Rest assured Vargas you will gets yours someday, I’ll be sure of it.” She watched with some satisfaction as the pupils of his eyes widened in shock, perhaps even in fear and for a brief moment she thought she saw something quite unsettling, a hint of lust.

With that said and an ever growing uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of her stomach, she made to move passed him perhaps to find a waiter with another platter of champagne, anything to get away from his proximity. However, his hand snapped up clasping her wrist, holding it just out of sight so as to not alert anyone of the nature of their conversation. “I do not fear you nor any of your filthy kind”, he practically snarled into her ear before his tone of voice changed to a much more confident and level one, “though I do thank you because without your Queen and those like yourself I wouldn’t have the power I have today.”

It took every ounce of willpower for her not to transform and blast the man to hell, the origin of men such as him. In all her life as a Senshi she had never seen such evil in human form, which was a hell of a lot more frightening then the monsters she once faced. She forced herself to turn to him looking him squarely in the eyes, her own hate burning in her eyes and voice as she responded discreetly, “Touch me again councilman and I’ll show you what real power looks like.” She pulled her hand from his grasp, her eyes never leaving his even as she saw the animosity and loathing finally give way and stare back frighteningly at her fully exposed. He looked as if he were about to speak until his eyes caught sight of something behind her. “Oh there you are Minako, I’ve been looking for you”, a much more welcome voice interceded, “Hello Councilman.”

“Tsukino”, Vargas addressed the interloper his distaste evident in his voice. Minako did not turn to face Shingo but rather kept her eyes on Vargas as a tense silence befell the group. “Well if you two will excuse me I have other people I should meet and greet”, he stated breaking the uncomfortable silence as he raised his glass to them, his cockiness replacing the anger. Minako’s eyes followed him as he made his way through the crowd until he came upon the Generals and it was then she noticed Kunzite watching her. She turned away as her gaze caught Kunzite’s silently cursing herself for letting her control slip.

She had no doubt in her mind Kunzite had seen the Councilman and hers exchange. She knew the man to be keen in intellect and perceptive enough to see beyond their appearance of a private friendly conversation. Forcing herself to ignore the inquiring yet knowing look Kunzite shot her way, she turned back towards her rescuer, Shingo whose own eyes were narrowed on the Councilman.

“Thank you for the intervention”, she said drawing Shingo’s eyes back to her.

“The man’s a nightmare. Wouldn’t wish him upon my worse enemy, which makes me wonder how he ever managed to find a woman who would agree to marry him”, Shingo replied.

“He’s to be married”, Minako gasped in surprise. Sure the man had good looks, but his personality was more than enough to ward off women. Besides being an overbearing bigot, he was a man with a ridiculous ego and to call him a narcissist was always something she thought an understatement.

“Oh yes, to a woman equally dreadful, beautiful, but dreadful. Though I think it’s more for appearance than love. Besides the fact that I don’t think they’re capable of loving anyone other than themselves, they do not in the least bit act like a couple”, Shingo explained, his dislike for the both of them made apparent.

“Wouldn’t surprise me, tell me is she present in this room”, she asked her eyes searching through the crowd, looking for someone who might make a good candidate for the bride of Satan. 

Shingo nodded his head as he was swallowing some of his champagne before lifting his glass in the direction of the woman. Minako’s eyes followed landing on a group of women, “She’s the one with the black hair next to Kunzite’s secretary, the woman with the red hair up in the bun.” Minako quickly identified which one he was talking about and looked upon the black haired beauty whose skin was as pale as Serenity’s. She wore a simple strapless black mermaid gown and from what Minako could see she also had green eyes. There was no question, the woman was stunning but the look on her face was one of clear abhorrence, she did not enjoy this occasion. In all probability because of what it signified.

“Kunzite’s secretary and her are friends”, she questioned having caught the hint of dislike in his voice when he referenced the red haired woman with her back to Minako.

“Not quite sure. I’ve only seen them talking twice, this being the second time. Though I am aware the two share the same sentiments when it comes to Lunarians and I’m sure you’re aware with Ellenore marrying Vargas what particular opinion that is”, Shingo commented his eyes watching the two women who had just split apart, Ellenore coming along side her fiancée who was still in discussion with a visibly tense Nephrite.

“Yes well since coming here I’ve noticed the sentiment is far more common than I originally expected. It most certainly doesn’t surprise me Endymion surrounds himself with people who have it, nor those closest to him do likewise”, Minako replied just a little too bitterly as she looked upon the gorgeous red haired woman with pretty hazel eyes identified as Kunzite’s secretary.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that, I work closely with Endymion as does Motoki. And as for the Generals they have always appeared neutral on the issue, I’ve never seen them engage in an argument over the subject. And Aida is the only one on the General’s staff who has that opinion as far as I know. I’ve heard Kunzite mention himself, he has little taste for the woman. The only reason he keeps her around is because of her spartan work ethic”, Shingo reasoned, unaware of the tinge of jealousy in Minako’s voice, though placating her none the less.

Minako planned on arguing with him but noticed they were being approached by another woman, one with mid length curly strawberry blonde hair and beautiful almost cold calculating blue eyes focused particularly on the two of them. The woman finally came up to them, her smile somewhat fake but all the intention of warning in it. “Darling there you are”, she greeted clasping his hand turning her gaze on Minako which would’ve appeared threatening to anyone who wasn’t a Sailor Senshi.

As Minako stared back, she found any normal woman would’ve assumed she was being told to back off but there was something else within this woman’s gaze which spoke of a far more subtle warning.

Minako placed a smile on her face though her senses told her to remain wary. “Oh hey babe”, Sammy greeted the newcomer with a chaste welcoming kiss before he turned back to Minako, “Minako this is my wife, Rebecca, and Becca this is one of my sister’s Senshi I was telling you about.”

“Oh well how nice to meet you”, the woman replied in a British accent her eyes feigning shock, though her smile became much more genuine. Minako could not escape the feeling her smile felt less then genial. The woman reached out her hand, Minako taking it in acknowledgement of the custom western handshake. “Likewise.”

“I must say you are one of the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. Are all women like you this beautiful”, she inquired batting her lashes as she sipped her drink. Minako’s smile tightened, now she understood, the words ‘women like you’ cluing her in. Shingo married a woman who cared little for Lunarians. Minako gave her credit, she hid it well within her words, preferring a much more indirect way to convey her dislike.

“I really wouldn’t know. Once the treaty is signed perhaps you can visit the Moon. Shingo could see his sister and you can judge for yourself”, Minako suggested knowing her intent struck home, the only hint of aversion in Rebecca’s reaction a slight crinkle at the corner of her eyes.

“Oh I’m sure we’d love that, wouldn’t we dear”, she asked looking up at her husband. She made quite the actress; Minako was almost impressed with her doe eyed expression.

“That’d be amazing. I would love for you to meet my sister. Still can’t believe she lives on the moon, or that she is Queen of it”, his excitement at the prospect evident. Minako could perceive the girl’s flickering of emotion, though it only flashed briefly she saw the hate Rebecca was possibly struggling with, or at least hiding for the moment. Minako pitied Shingo, those who didn’t understand his continuing love for his sister surrounded him and he did not even really have the support from the one person who should support him the most.

It would be a hard realization for him when Rebecca’s truth came out. And there was no doubt in Minako’s mind it would come out, such secrets rarely stayed buried for long. The group was thankfully interrupted as another set of twin doors opened to the dining room, cue for everyone to begin seating themselves for the meal. Minako sighed inwardly, Motoki had yet to return which meant that while she would have the continued pleasure of being in Shingo’s company she’d also have to bear his wife’s as well. Shingo turned to Minako expectantly, “I don’t mind having two women on my arm.”

Minako provided him a chuckle slapping him playfully on the arm. “Tsukino Shingo you get your ass in there and you escort your wife”, she chided.

“And you”, he questioned. “I’ll be in there shortly”, she stalled making the snap decision she might want to wait for Motoki after all. She’d already been placed in enough uncomfortable situations for one night and she knew at least with Motoki she wouldn’t be receiving under handed comments all night. Shingo nodded as he linked arms with his wife before walking into the dining room.

Having dealt with this now, Minako suddenly regretted her treatment of Zoicite; he had come to the Moon having no one on his side. Minako at least had Motoki and Shingo. Even with their aid, she was still more than on edge. “Oh good there you are. Sorry it took so long, minor glitch in tonight’s dinner but it’s all fixed now”, Motoki explained a little short of breath indicating his rush back.

“Well that’s good. Shall we go in”, Minako offered her arm, which Motoki took with a smile and a nod.

“I hope your time with the bigot was short. I tried to get back as soon as possible knowing he’d probably try to take the opportunity to harass you freely since he wasn’t able to do so in the past. He’s upgraded from doing it in dark corners”, Motoki inquired apologetically.

“He took a few cheap shots but nothing a Sailor Senshi cannot handle. Shingo rescued me in your stead just before I considered throwing a punch”, she recounted with a chuckle as they walked down the long table towards their seats. They came upon their names at the opposite end of the doors, where the King would sit.

“Oh damn you know how I enjoy being the hero when I can. I was not so lucky as to have been graced with world saving powers. I absolutely reserve the right to use my gentlemanly ways to save bored and offended women from monstrous men”; Motoki joked which received a true tinkle of laughter from Minako, her mood brightening instantly.

“Ah here we are. You get the seat of honor tonight my lady, right next to Endymion”, Motoki explained pulling out the chair for her. She was seated directly to the left of where Endymion would sit at the head of the head of a long dinning table, which stretched across nearly the entire room. Motoki sat next to her, beside him sat Shingo and his wife. Minako was silently grateful for the two bodies sitting between herself and that woman.

While she felt comfortable with Motoki sitting beside her, the misfortune of sitting directly across from Kunzite also befell her. From the moment she entered the room with Motoki she could feel Kunzite’s eyes on her though she didn't intentionally seek them out, in fact she was sure her laughter had drawn his eyes to her.

Sitting down she met Kunzite’s eyes sending the nonverbal message she was not timid because of their past, nor afraid because of their earlier conversation. His eyes seemed to burn into hers unwaveringly in reply. Minako ran her tongue along her teeth, eyebrows shooting up as she forced herself to avert her gaze, releasing a puff of breath. Her blood rushed, muscles tensed, her body naturally intrigued by the nonverbal physical challenge. A flicker of a similar expression flashed before her eyes, though it had been in far different settings, in another life. She forced her adrenaline to calm before turning to Motoki's again. Motoki lifted his brows in interest, silently inquiring about what he saw. 

She, however, decided she had enough of nonverbal communication for the evening. She nearly rolled her eyes when she saw Motoki’s mouth open about to ask verbally.

“His majesty, Neo-King Endymion of Earth”, the doormen announced saving her from his inquiry. All stood simultaneously from their seats turning respectively in direction of their entering King. It reminded Minako vaguely of what she suspected life had been like in the time of King and Queens of the world before the modern era, though this King who approached his seat at the table looked nothing like those more extravagantly dressed men. Endymion wore but a simple tuxedo, one almost identical to the one he once wore as the caped crusader Tuxedo Mask. Once he was seated at the long table everyone sat back down in their seats.

“Well let’s eat”, he invited with an obviously forced smile, holding out his hands indicating the serving staff could begin bringing out the courses. As the first course was placed in front of her, Minako silently prayed to the Gods of old to get her through this. She knew she had a very long night of fake smiling and pretenses of trust where there was only a sliver of some, ahead of her. Not to mention she was literally faced with an ex-lover for the next two hours.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Opening her eyes, she sucked in a breath nearly collapsing from the enormity of the vision that had just befallen her. Dozens of images flashed before her eyes, both past, present, and future in random disarray. They projected unto her being so fast, trying to place them in order was impossible, let alone trying to understand them. So wrapped up in trying to decipher what she had seen was she, she barely felt the presence of another approach. A gentle placement of a hand upon her shoulder brought her into the present. “No such luck”, she stated just above a whisper.

“You are straining yourself too hard”, he replied, his hand traveling from her shoulder to caress her face.

“I must find out what went wrong Charon. How this all came to pass.” Her crimson eyes once again disappeared behind her terra-cotta eyelids, her face set in grim determination, her hand reaching out to the door of time. Just as her hand touched the surface of the door of Chronos, did she feel her gloved hand jerked away and her body spun around, her eyes snapping open automatically in surprise.

“We will find out what went wrong, but you cannot do that if you continue on like this. What you are doing is madness Setsuna. You know as well as I Chronos cannot be forced to reveal what he does not want to”, Charon urged, his beautiful pale blue eyes staring straight into hers. Despite his inability to see, they still were able to convey his every emotion. His desperate worry over her, as well as their situation glared at her.

“I know. But I cannot fathom why he would wish to hide from us the very reason his time stream has gone off course. We are his guardians and protectors. He has never left me so alone in the dark”, Pluto replied with a frustrated sigh facing the door once more, leaning back against her lover’s strong muscled chest. He rested his chin upon her head his arms folding wrapping her up in his comforting embrace.

“He hasn’t left us, my dear. Some things the Gods leave to us to solve. It is not their business, our human affairs. Not really”, he explained ever so wisely, ever so soothingly. Taking comfort in his embrace, she couldn’t help but thank Chronos for giving her someone to keep guard along side her, and over her heart.

In her earlier days as guardian she had always known she was not the only one bidden to do Chronos work at the Gates of Time. Somewhere, hidden within the misty realms of Space and Time where she often dwelled was another, solitary figure who was meant to help those who lost their way in time. A ferrier of lost souls, Chronos had called him. Upon chance, just after her second rebirth and return to the gate of time she’d run into him. For that brief space of time she was running around the 21stcentury, he’d had to take on her job as guardian to the gates of time.

As someone who was never caught unaware, she was stunned to finally meet the other so like her and even more surprised to find she felt something for him almost instantly. Their souls called to one another, he stated so bluntly after touching her hand. Looking into his unseeing, yet seeing, blue eyes she knew then they were meant for each other and where once she had longed for companionship but could only love from a far, she had learned it would never be so again.

As she had looked upon him wholly she realized she had never known a man such as him, with a darker skin color then even hers, in this life. A rich brown tone the color of Umber. So sheltered and homogeneous had her brief escape from the gates of time been when she was a doctor in Japan. She often wondered what it would've been like if she had traveled more, spent less time focusing on her duties. She'd never quite thought about how many more vibrant cultures she could've experienced on Earth until meeting him, seeing him. The myriad of cultures just as diverse as the ones that once existed when humans lived on all of the planets and even the moons in their solar system. Perhaps if she'd traveled more, she would've been less surprised by his appearance when she'd met him. His tone one she hadn't seen since the Silver Millennium. Though he certainly dressed like he was from that time period. His hair was shaved close to his head, and he stood warrior proud. His clothes were simple brown leather breeches, a tan under tunic, wrapped in a much darker brown tunic. An unchanged figure, frozen in time. Like her. She couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the way her thoughts had drifted.

“Well it’s good to see your spirits restored”, he muttered into her hair, smiling as he pulled away from her, somehow knowing where her thoughts had taken her. Though he never confirmed telepathic ability, she was almost certain he was gifted in that manner.

“You have only yourself to thank for that, my love”, she replied giving him a chaste kiss before pulling away, “But sadly my thoughts cannot dwell on happy memories when future ones are taking a turn for the worse. I know something is gravely wrong; this is not the promised world I died for. It almost seems as if the only thing that could’ve caused this is…”, she drifted off, her crimson eyes misting over as she glanced back at the door of time.

“It is not possible my love. We would’ve known immediately”, he contradicted, knowing where her train of thought was leading.

She nodded her head in acceptance understanding he was right, though feeling as though they were still missing something. “The important thing”, he continued, “is to try to get the future back on track. Whatever error was made must be forgotten for this is what has come to pass. We cannot change it, but we can attempt to right whatever wrong was committed by uniting the two worlds once more. The outcome will be different from the one you once lived, but it’ll be better than any should they remain separated.”

Pluto’s only response was to nod her head in acknowledgement. Feeling her need to be alone, without ever being asked to leave Charon returned to his duties, disappearing within the mists from which he had come. Once she was certain she was alone she closed her eyes her hand resting upon the door whispering, “But I cannot forget. Selenity give me strength.” Inhaling she accepted all of the images the door of time had to offer of it’s life, allowing herself to visually be bombarded by human history.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Minako couldn’t help but giggle in relief as Motoki walked her out of the dining room arm in arm, along with the many other departing guests. She couldn’t be happier to be out of that ridiculously tense atmosphere. Not only did she have to deal with people who treated her like she was an absolute alien, even though she had been born on Earth and had lived there up until five years ago, but she had to deal with insinuating remarks of distrust from anti-lunarian councilman, a few from Vargas, some from his fiancée, and of course several from other new additions to the council. As soon as the two were out of earshot from the other guests Motoki spoke up, “I apologize profusely that you had to go through that. Though I must say, you held up well. You only bent one fork under the table. The only ones who noticed were Shingo and myself.”

“Yes, well one must behave primly and properly, especially when they are attending such extravagant events even if they are filled with one’s worst nightmares”, she replied with a faint smile, hearing those words from long, long ago only they were spoken from a mouth not her own but from the last reigning Queen of Venus.

“You often speak as though you are from another century, not at all like the girl I remember. I take it moving to the moon is cause for such change”, Motoki treaded lightly, knowing the subject he was about to raise was dangerous territory.

Minako shrugged her shoulders unaware of his purpose, “I suppose so. Moving back there has revived in me so many of my memories and old habits from that life time.”

“And does being here not do the same thing”, Motoki dared to ask, recognizing he was crossing a boundary he wasn’t sure he’d like the reaction to.

Minako looked up at him, surprised, her eyes questioning, wondering. She immediately found her answer, though she couldn’t help but ask, her voice a little colder than before, “And what kind of question is that?” They both stopped in their tracks turning to one another. Tension taking over their previously friendly banter.

“Just a regular question Minako. I know you have a history here, not just on Venus and the Moon.”

“And by here do you mean, Earth or Terra”, she practically interrogated getting the distinct feeling she knew very well what he meant.

Motoki sighed, and for a brief moment thought of retreating from the subject, but part of him felt it was a subject needing to be broached. Not so much for his sake, but for the sake of all others involved. “I saw the way you two snuck glances at each other tonight all night”, Motoki explained knowing there was no need to use names, Minako would know exactly who he was talking about. “And Jadeite told me late one night, after he’d had a little too much to drink. I, for the most part know their side of the story, and I’d like to know yours. After all, I’m the only one who doesn’t completely understand what is going on, why things are the way they are between my good friends, even the ones I haven’t spoken to in years.”

“There is no story Motoki between us. I am not Miliani of the Silver Millennium and her foolish actions have absolutely nothing to do with me because they are not even thought of being repeated”, she fumed her intonation harsh.

Motoki couldn’t help but defend his more recently acquired friends, “And you think it isn’t the same for them? They aren’t-“

“No, Motoki, they are. They are the exact same men as the ones I fought against, not once, but twice. Nothing has changed. They look the very same, they hold the same positions they did then, and they even walk around in the very same uniforms. Not to mention they were resurrected Motoki, not born”, Minako cut him off, having none of it. Her voice was filled with more passion for the subject then anything he’d ever heard her talk about before. “For the love of God they are walking around in a modern era with swords”.

Though this passion was not one would ever want to have or one would admire in a person. At the very least, Motoki was absolutely stunned by her reaction. Of all the Senshi she had always seemed the most forgiving and loving besides Usagi. Now faced with something like a past life lover he’d have expected her to be a little more understanding. “That isn’t entirely tru-“

“Don’t", she bit out silencing him mid sentence. "Don't defend him. Now, for the sake of our friendship Motoki I am going to end this conversation. If you have any questions about that subject, just ask him”, Minako nodded her head in the direction of other approaching guests before turning on her heel leaving Motoki to himself.

Motoki looked over in the direction she had nodded her head catching sight of Kunzite in discussion with Nephrite. Nephrite eyed him with interest as they approached ever closer, probably wondering why his escort suddenly stormed off. Though as Motoki met Kunzite’s eyes he quickly realized Kunzite knew exactly why Motoki was left alone. Motoki nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking in the opposite direction of the residence halls, preferring to sit in the courtyard for a while. He overheard Nephrite ask Kunzite as he walked away, “Wonder what happened there.”

“Nothing of any importance”, he heard Kunzite reply. Motoki couldn’t help but shake his head, recognizing the early warning signs of an impending disaster awaiting everyone in the negotiations, he only hoped he had the strength to help straighten things out and to keep it mildly peaceful.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minako finally forced herself to slow down and breathe, allowing her anger to grow and fester over something so seemingly trivial would only lead to her breaking something, and an even shorter fuse for the next round of that conversation. She was no fool, that would not be the last time she’d be asked of her past nor would she have to discuss it. It’d been years since she’d had to openly talk about it, not since they had fully regained their memories, just after the defeat of Metallia and after all the Shittenou had been laid to rest for what she had hoped would be for good. The subject had only been broached a few more times after that, when Endymion proposed their restoration. Much to his dismay the Senshi’s heated response forced him to seek support elsewhere and avoid talking over it with them ever again. Only until Kunzite had come to the Moon had she started to truly feel the enormity of his coming back.

Seeing and speaking to him had certainly been trying but having to confront their past and what really and truly happened between them besides comradery, with him well and alive and right in front of her, even if it was Motoki who was forcing her to, was too much. After taking a few calming breaths she forced herself to put the subject on hold, focus on finding her bearings. It took a moment to take in her surroundings and properly locate herself on her mental map that was over a thousands of years old. One she wasn’t entirely sure was currently accurate. Sighing she looked to the side of her sighting a door which made her location more apparent. Looking around her she quickly scanned her surroundings confirming she was alone, before opening the door.

Stepping into the night air, she felt relief wash over her as she gazed upon the gardens of Elysian. They were completely restored and while they did not necessarily bring up the fondest of memories, she was glad to see them again. A faint smile played on her lips when she remembered these very gardens had been part of the reason the Senshi and their princess had fallen for Terra. She only dared to take a step forward deciding it wasn’t best to begin an exploration of these gardens, even if it would slate her curiosity about whether or not Endymion had changed any part of them.

The fear of ghosts haunting her stopped her. Even just standing at the gardeners entrance she could practically see bits and pieces of the past play out before her very eyes. She could still hear her princess’s laughter, could practically see her running away from her, towards her prince, towards their doom. Swallowing hard she quickly turned away looking up, not expecting to see the banquet hall's balcony, a famous and common palace architectural necessity of those ancient times. The lights were on and she briefly wondered why people would be using the hall at this time of night. She couldn’t stop herself from taking a step forward yet again, though she quickly regretted it as she could hear the whispers of music, and conversations of long ago. It didn’t take much for her past to engulf her in memories.

_She simply did not have the discipline to school her features enough to contain her smirk even if she tried, she was so proud of herself. No one had noticed their arrival or that there were a few extra guests attending the masque banquet. No one, not even him. Their more finely tuned mastery of glamour ensured their identities were hidden. They’d practiced for hours to remold their features so as to become unrecognizable. Her beautiful gold hair was spun brown, her eyes shaded to a similar chestnut color. She wore a dress of deep gold and russet red, very much in the Terran fashion, including a rather tight and uncomfortable set of lacings keeping the dress flush against her rib cage. Her skirt was billowy, far too heavy for her comfort, including the flared out long sleeves starting at the center of her upper arm, leaving her shoulders bare and allowing for a rather tempting view of her cleavage. _

_Sucking in a breath she glanced around at the other masked faces, landing upon ones, which only appeared to be foreign to her. Each one of them were carefully stationed all facing the direction of where everyone was dancing, to include the most precious thing in their lives. As she looked upon her disguised princess, Minako felt that even with her glamour Serenity still shone like a beacon. Serenity’s soul was simply too bright for such a magic as glamour to disguise. Upon her entrance, Endymion had instantly been drawn to her, knowing exactly who she was. A hint of a smile graced her lips. She’d known they were fated but this merely added to the confirmation. Only a true love could see past such magic, even if that love was sure to see a tragic ending. _

_“It appears you’ve violated our arrangement. I do not recall us coming to an agreement upon her visitation to this event”, a voice interrupted her thoughts coming from behind her, effectively startling her out of her reverie and drawing her back to the reality of the situation._

_It took only a few moments to register who’s voice it was and even less time for her tamper the indignation at having been discovered. She had been certain they entered unseen, fitting in without drawing notice of any Terran._

_Crossing her arms, her eyes found Serenity again. “I promised her some more time with him. We all did”, she replied not bothering to turn around._

_“I thought we agreed it is unwise for her to continue visiting here as often. It’s bad enough we have long been encouraging them by planning their meetings but to breech the schedule for a flight of fancy and in so public a manner could expose us all. Especially now. There are many whom harbor ill will against Lunarians here tonight. I shouldn’t have to remind you if they were discovered their actions could be considered high treason, even if they are heirs to their own kingdoms.”_

_“I’d be a hypocrite then”, she near whispered finally turning to face him, meeting his hard calculating blue eyes. He simply stared back at her. She recognized he was trying to read her, see past her defenses and guess at her true motives for not informing him of this trip. He was, after all, a man whose skill at reading people and understanding their nature earned him his rank. He was almost always correct in his assessment of people, it made him perfect at his job and was the very reason why he was considered the strongest of the four generals. She was his one exception though, for he never quite had her pegged, the most intriguing thing on Terra for a man like him. _

_“What has happened between us is far different from what is happening between them”, he replied all too calmly. _

_She looked away, unable to suppress the unexpected stab of pain she suddenly felt in her lungs, her breath briefly hitching in her throat. “It does not matter how you look at it. It is still treason”, she recovered quickly blinking in shock at herself. _

_Before he could say another thing she opted for a retreat, “I am in no mood for a debate tonight General, if you’ll excuse me.” She knew he could at least read right through this excuse, knew she was somehow injured by his words even though he was also aware she fully agreed with them. _

_She found a good distraction when she noticed another General approach her. She bowed deeply greeting him, “My Lord General.”_

_He did not reply immediately but rather offered her his hand. Together they joined in the dancing, once they were pressed close he finally addressed her, “You all risk too much.”_

_She did not gasp in surprise this time, if any of the Generals were to discover them aside from Kunzite, it would certainly be Zoicite. “How did you guess”, she teased whispering near his ear. Her eyes chanced a glance at the General she’d left moments ago. His blue eyes were upon her. She smiled genuinely as she noticed frustration in Kunzite’s eyes. He did not approve of their closeness. So she merely pressed herself a little closer to Zoicite. _

_“I have only ever seen and known one woman my Prince pays so close attention to. Even if it were not for that, Amaline choosing to adorn Elettra's colors and not to change others aspects of her physique made it a bit more obvious. I find it odd, surely she’d be one of the most capable in mastering glamours”, he replied in a matter of fact tone._

_She glanced in the direction of Mercury stunned. The Mercury she saw wore long blonde hair, her eyes a dull hazel, her features far more mousy. How could she have missed this? Surely she should’ve seen the loss of maidenhood before? The bond was there before her very eyes as she blinked staring at it from across the floor. “The only reason I knew you to be who you were was because Kunzite deliberately sought you out. And he seeks no woman out. They always come to him.”_

_She met his eyes then, all thoughts of Mercury and Zoicite’s connection flew from her mind. He was clearly aware of Kunzite and her indiscretions, a frightening prospect. “You shouldn’t fear me, I won’t tell anyone. I believe I am the only one who knows it is you he disappears to. The others just assume he is off working. I chanced upon his balcony while I was in the gardens one night and saw you arrive. Your princess was not here that night. Jadeite had just gone to Lunaria to escort our prince.”_

_“I thank you for your silence. Does he know you are aware”, she questioned her eyes again finding the man who remained where she left him. It appeared he had taken up her post leaning up against one of the columns near the balcony, his eyes glancing around the room though always finding their way back to her. _

_“No, but I know he suspects”, Zoicite replied also chancing a glance his way, before focusing on the beautiful woman before him. _

_“Best not tell him then”, she advised with a sympathetic smile already knowing Kunzite would get it out of him anyway, if the man really did suspect Zoicite knew something. And he certainly wouldn’t find out by means of just politely asking._

_Silence befell the two while they twirled around the dance floor. She finally spoke up after glancing at Amaline, who turned her eyes away upon the realization Miliani caught her watching. “It appears we are not the only ones who have fallen prey to the allure of a forbidden tryst”, Miliani commented, startling the General with the bluntness of her words._

_He began to stutter out an explanation but she held up her hand, “I would’ve known anyway General. I come from a planet, which thrives on the very power that consumes you. And do not dare deny you feel any less, it is coming off of you in waves.”_

_She was surprised instead of perhaps denying it vehemently or getting angry with her, he just smiled nodding his head in acceptance. “I should’ve known not to underestimate you. Our leader would not deal so intimately nor so frequently with a woman who was any less perceptive then he is.”_

_She could only feign a smile, which she was sure he noticed, but would not press an answer for. “As my secret is safe with you, so shall yours be with me. And do not worry yourself over if she feels the same. You wouldn’t be able to see her as she truly is unless she did”, Miliani replied with a genuine and encouraging smile, her hand briefly cupping his cheek, her eyes glowing golden but a moment as he saw in his minds eye how Miliani saw her friend. Miliani’s smile grew as she watched realization dawn on him that the woman he saw was different from the one everyone else was seeing and only a specific circumstance could explain why that was. Part of her silently regretted letting him in on this little fact, but knew they would find out either way, some time or another. She recognized he had registered his life had changed and casting a glance at her dear friend she couldn’t help but be glad Amaline’s had too. _

_“General”, she ventured to ask, pulling him out of his epiphany. Which caused him to look up quite uncharacteristically and perhaps for the first time confused, “Huh?”_

_“Perhaps it isn’t me you should be dancing with”, she suggested effectively halting their dance backing away from him, her eyes suggestively darting over to Amaline. For once it took him a moment or two to understand, but a slow smile formed on his face before he nodded his head walking in the direction of her comrade. She left the dance floor already noticing she was being approached by another, though this one was not someone who knew her identity, simply a man experiencing lust. The rest of the night she spent at her post, which Kunzite had thankfully vacated so he could go off on rounds. _

_She’d had to turn away quite a few dances and even actively use her powers to divert some suitors’ attention away from her onto another. Silently she cursed herself for not selecting even more plain features then she’d chosen. Finally, the moon rose high enough in the sky signaling a need for departure. Glancing over where she knew her newest second in command would be she nodded at the brunette who approached her recognizing she’d been summoned. “It’s time. Inform the others. You take her home, then notify the others to leave in half hour intervals starting with Eletta and ending in me”, Miliani ordered to her normally raven haired lieutenant whose only reply was a slight curtsy as if they were two Terrans in discussion and ending it. _

_Miliani watched Verena carefully walk by each of the girl’s muttering orders stopping in different social circles along the way so as not to draw too much attention to her seeking those particular “guests” out. It wasn’t long before Verena reached her princess before discreetly removing her from the vicinity. Knowing she would have awhile to wait before she could leave, she didn’t mind accepting the next dance offered to her. The man was a much older gentlemen who appeared to be seeking an innocent dance with a lovely young woman, something Miliani could appreciate. “You know I was a little surprised you accepted my dance”, the man commented breaking their silence a few minutes into their dance._

_“And why is that”, she questioned, already guessing at the answer but interested in what he had to say none the less._

_“You’ve already turned down so many young men tonight, especially the lords. And yet you’ve chosen to dance with an old man who is only here because his prince asked him to be”, the man replied._

_“Well you seem like you’re much more preferable company”, she replied with all honesty._

_“Because you think I am too old to try to woo you”, the man asked an understanding but mischievous smile on his own face, the wrinkles crinkling around his eyes in amusement. Miliani took a moment to admire the laugh lines on his face, briefly wondering if someday she would have any or enough to warrant a lifetime of happiness._

_“Well sir you are far more handsome than any of those fools”, she teased back with a wink. This caused him to burst into a fit of belly laughter. Miliani felt comforted by the sound of it. She could tell this man, even though he was born of a lowly status, was truly a much more beautiful person than most everyone she’d seen tonight._

_“You are too kind my lady but this old fool knows how he looks in the mirror. It’s alright though, I understand why a beautiful woman would turn down so many suitors”, the man continued._

_“And why is that”, she asked, her curiosity suddenly piqued. He’d already hinted she was attempting to avoid being wooed. Certainly that explained it. _

_“Well I believe a woman like yourself would likely turn down so many handsome and young suitors with very little thought or care because she is in love with another. Whoever this man is surely one of the luckiest men on Terra”, the man explained with a twinkle in his eye._

_“I’m afraid sir that I am not in love. Simply just looking for a worry free night with some genuinely good and endearing people like yourself”, Miliani corrected him, still in a way reeling from the words he had spoken of her._

_“Oh forgive me. It’s just that you are glowing in the way most women who are deeply in love do. I’ve seen many lovers in my lifetime. They always seem to have the same glow about them. One, I believe that you have too”, the man replied with a gentle smile and all knowing eyes, eyes that begged her to see as he did._

_Miliani smiled a little less genuinely in response. All the while telling herself in her mind the only reason he saw this ‘glow’ about her was because she came from the planet of love. Her soul after all had joined with the goddess of love when she became her avatar. It was only natural she radiated such a glow, it was the source of her power after all. Once the dance was over, she left him with an overwhelming feeling she had to get away, not really from him but herself._

_She walked out of the ballroom into the hallway. Getting a feeling she was being watched she chanced a glance behind her. There stood the old man she just danced with, smiling with his hands behind his back. He bowed his head before turning and walking away, whistling to himself. She blinked a moment in confusion. “Odd”, she whispered before continuing on her way until she found a small door, hidden away near an alcove that looked like it led outside. It seemed fate agreed fresh air was exactly what she needed._

_Stepping into the crisp night air, she breathed in a sigh of relief upon realizing she’d found an entry into the gardens. Glancing up she saw the banquet hall balcony where she could still faintly hear music drifting along the current of the wind. Sighing she decided she’d explore the gardens for awhile, she still had a good hour to do what she willed and while she had been here many times, she’d never really taken the time to enjoy it. _

_The walk was a peaceful one and she was glad of some time alone to herself. After awhile she chose to stop and rest near a fountain in a secluded part of the garden. She tried to keep from thinking over the older man’s words, but after witnessing two twin flame bonds in one night, it was much too hard to ignore. Her mind began reeling as she realized she didn’t know how Kunzite recognized her when she was clearly wearing her glamour. _

_Though quick to deny the possibility he saw her as she was, she rationalized he likely recognized she wore the most revealing dress still accepted by the much more conservative Terran community. Kunzite picked up on people’s behaviors, he could probably tell just by the way she was acting who she was and even Zoicite had recognized Endymion’s fixation upon her glamoured princess. Surely Kunzite would’ve picked up on this as well, and assumed they were among the crowd. Still something in her warning system was going off, her heartbeat faster at the notion, blood rushing to her ears. This was ridiculous, a silly fanciful thought. Her breathing became much more shallow. She soon found herself struggling for breath, which seemed to bother her even more_

_“Damn lacings”, she muttered sitting up from her position on the edge of the fountain and trying to reach behind her back to loosen some of the strings that suddenly felt like they were constricting her ability to breathe, even though logic told her this was not the root cause._

_“A terran young woman would not be out alone at night, let alone trying to unlace the back of her dress”, the voice of the man her thoughts had just been centered around commented._

_She ceased her actions instantly, closing her eyes for a brief moment, ‘just my fortune’ she thought before she facing him, her arms coming to her sides. “And an honorable man wouldn't watch a woman unlacing her dress from a far ”, she countered. _

_His eyes found the sky a moment before he responded, "I thought we long ago settled I am not as honorable a man as is believed." Silver eyebrow arching._

_“Ah but your reputation suggests otherwise Lord General. You cannot fool me, you are a man concerned with his reputation, you wouldn’t ever openly sully that crest of yours”, she challenged, before turning her back on him, effectively dismissing him without having to use words. She resumed her struggle with the lacings, feeling as though the restriction on her lungs had gotten worse. _

_He, however, ignored her obvious dismissal instead approaching her silently. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she felt his calloused hands move hers away taking up the task she was oddly unable to do by herself. It took will power to control her breathing as she felt him loosen the lacings. The feel of the tips of his fingers brushing against her skin as he worked causing tingles, she was no longer comfortable feeling. She felt some of the constriction release, and was grateful though she couldn’t help but remark bitterly as realization dawned on her, “I forget how very experienced you are with unlacing dresses. Not as honorable indeed.” Part of her regretted her words, but another told her it was required. Her walls had to be up especially now that she knew. _

_Before she had an idea of what was happening she was spun around to face him, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly as he gave her a good shake, “Enough of your games Miliani.” For a brief moment she was shocked by the smoldering anger she saw in his eyes and felt in his grip._

_Feeling her temper flare, she yanked her shoulders out of his grasp stepping back, glaring heatedly. “I am not playing games, General.”_

_“Your actions tonight have told me otherwise. Not only are you endangering your princess by bringing her to a public event on a whim risking discovery, however disguised you may have been. But now you are facilitating another unlawful romance. One is hard enough to end as is. And Zoicite is a young brilliant mind necessary to Endymion’s eventual rise as King, who does not need distraction nor the mark such a romance will stain his name with. Now I don’t give a damn what you do with your princess and your Senshi, but when you affect the safety and future of my prince that’s a whole other matter”, Kunzite lectured her._

_She could feel her pulse quicken in fury with each word as well as another more painful feeling rise, one she wasn’t sure she wanted to confront. Still though her chest swelled in defiance. She didn't hesitate to address his concerns once his sentence was completed, “Where once I thought you to be a brilliant strategist I can only doubt you now. Did it ever occur to you a union between our two kingdoms through marriage could not only bring us all peace and prosperity but settle such an archaic feud? And they love one another, so much so they are risking their lives to be together. Their love is something far stronger then I have ever seen, it can only bring good things. As for General Zoicite and Mercury, I refuse to put an end to a bond like theirs. A bond you have made plain to me you do not believe people are capable of forming. The ways of stoicism, which you so subscribe, forbids acting on feeling, let alone something as powerful as love.”_

_He began to open his mouth for reply but she continued, “I am not yet finished sir”. His mouth snapped shut, jaw tightening. He was unused to someone speaking to him thus. _

_“What I have addressed so far is the least of your offenses. I understand your fear for someone in your charge, truly I do, but to refer to their tryst as a stain? Does this not make you the greatest hypocrite of all? Or is that what I am to you? A mark of dishonor for having lain with me”, she questioned._

_“I knew you are Venusian. But I did not take you for being this fanciful”, he replied scornfully. _

_Her eyes came a light with fury at his condescension. She opened her mouth to reply but this time he continued, “This does not end as fables do Miliani.”_

_Her mouth shut, her heart constricting within her chest in acknowledgement of his words. The little voice in the back of her mind whispering her own innate foreboding agreement._

_“Surely you must know our people detest your Queen and Kingdom. They see their poverty everyday coveting Lunaria's glory, their technology, their medicine, their riches, and their long lives. Serenity represents all they are deprived of. Have you not heard the rumors? The number of riots grow every day, the youma attacks are increasing. Our people are turning against us. Tales of a Lunarian witch enchanting their prince spreads like a plague among our people. Before this…affair, they viewed him as their savior. The leader they have always longed for. A noble and just Terran King who would lead them to the glory they believe your Queen has horded for herself and her Silver Alliance. Now, they believe him corrupted by Lunaria.”_

_She bowed her head closing her eyes against the harsh truth, anger cooling. Several counselors had briefed out their suspicions that this kind of rebellion was brewing on Terra, the youma attacks she’d witnessed for herself. All of it amounted to an inevitable heartbreak for all involved. “A marriage between them would make our people think we’d sold our souls to the Moon. They would believe him a puppet to Serenity.”_

_She sighed shaking her head against his words, even though she recognized the truth in them. She racked her brain for a solution. But how could they ever overcome such deeply engrained prejudice? The Terran’s hate was not without merit. It was only recently the Moon Kingdom had even allowed the slightest of communication to occur between their worlds. The shock of a great and powerful alliance living lavishly so close and previously unknown could only spark resentment. And just how much more lavishly they lived had recently been revealed. _

_If only their people could know Serenity. If she were among them, they’d see her for what she was. Pure, bright, and perhaps even the perfect Queen to stand alongside their future King. Together they could bring justice, peace and glory to them all. They’d bridge the divide. Still though outbreaks of rebellion were already occurring. Momentum was against them all, even the once beloved Prince. She was shocked from her thoughts when she felt Kunzite tilt her chin up forcing her to meet his intense icy gaze. She had not noticed his approach nor his now intimate proximity. A rare thing when it came to him. She had almost always been keenly aware of his proximity since meeting him._

_“Do you truly believe me so heartless as to think I would actually wish for such an outcome? That I would truly not change it all if I could? If there were a way to… to make it so things were different, I would not give my life to ensure it”, he asked gently. Her lips parted in surprise, her widened eyes searching his. For the first time since she’d met him she could see his agony over carrying such a burden. He had known all along what was coming, what they were all up against. And now she knew too. To make it worse, she could see in his eyes what he was trying to say underneath it all. It was not just Endymion and Serenity he wanted to get their happy ending. His eyes told her what he needed her to understand. She was not alone in her fight against their draw towards one another. Their breath mingled a moment more before she shook her head. _

_“There must be another way”, she replied in denial taking a step back, away from him, away from his warmth. _

_“You know there is not Venus. If this continues on it can only end in devastation”, he replied regretfully. She flinched at his formality towards her, to go from expressing what she wasn’t certain he should have ever admitted to stony formality impressed upon her the direness of their situation. _

_She blinked back the odd strain of tears she felt welling up. “There is always another way”, she replied swallowing hard, her chin rose in defiance. She recognized the naiveté in her own words but she was certain in her bones she was correct. She could not accept there were only two ways this could end: war or separation, both of which would destroy her princess. Destroy her. Taking a step back she felt the gravitational pull of Lunaria calling to her. It was time for her to depart, she needed to return, she needed to inform the others and to find a way to let the council know of the growing threat on Terra. His unguarded eyes maintained contact with her tearful ones as he watched her disappear, back to where she truly belonged. _

Minako exhaled heavily as she felt herself released from the prison of her memories. Opening her eyes she quickly glanced behind her to see if she was alone. Fate, after all, had a funny way of repeating circumstances. She was relieved to see no other occupant in the garden around her. Though she could not shake the feeling she was being watched. She looked around her, even trying to see into the distanced windows to see if there was any such watcher, but alas she saw nothing. Sighing in relief her posture sagged as she let herself reflect upon that memory, in particular. That had been the night she learned she was in love with Kunzite, a hard realization for a warrior who had sworn herself to a life centered on her duty.

It was much harder to acknowledge because not only had she fallen for a Terran, someone who was seen as a lesser being on her world, but for a man who was just as committed to his duty as herself. A man who, at the time felt the same though fought it harder then even she. And what was worse, was that had just the beginning of her end as a much more sharp realization had begun to dawn on her that night, though it had only been an inkling then.

She hadn’t learned the full truth of their circumstance until later and not long before her own demise. She let out another sigh as she felt a prick in her chest, near her heart. Briefly touching the area, she forced herself to relax. It took a few moments, but once she had quelled the resurfacing of more memories she stood up deciding to leave this deceiving garden. It did not offer peace as it would to most occupants, for her, perhaps for her fellow Senshi and her Queen it brought only the haunts of a time they might be better off forgetting. Her walk back to the door was brisk and as she was reaching for the door she halted when it opened. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught a glint of light blonde hair. “Oh Zoicite”, she greeted in relief quickly recognizing who it was, suppressing the slight swell of disappointment she felt.

“There you are. I’d been looking for you. Your maid said that you hadn’t returned to your room after dinner”, Zoicite replied.

“Oh I’m sorry. I just needed a breath of fresh air. I was actually just heading back now. Ummm…what were you looking for me for”, she questioned, surprised. It was around 11 at night, what Zoicite could possibly be seeking her out for was beyond her.

“I was just checking to see that everything, accommodations and the service was to your liking”, Zoicite supplied hesitantly. Minako could see right through his lie, a man who was just checking on her well being would not go to such lengths as to go searching in the gardens to find her. She just simply smiled nodding her head, judging from his current demeanor she could tell he knew his excuse was lame.

“It was all excellent. Would you mind escorting me to my room? It is late and a young woman shouldn’t be alone so late at night”, she offered saving him the trouble of him insisting, predicting he would. Despite her being there for diplomacy there was still little trust between them. She found she couldn’t blame him, he’d certainly endured worse on the Moon.

“It would be my pleasure”, he replied, gratitude in his eyes for her understanding though he would not say it out loud. That would mean he admitted the true nature of his search for her.

“So how did you know where to find me”, she asked curiously. Meeting his green eyes, she saw her answer.

“Lucky guess”, he lied again. A huge part of her wanted to deny the truth she could see on his face, that there was no way HE could know where she would go when she was flustered. He didn’t know her, not really. She was a different woman from the one he knew. Perhaps someone had seen her go into the garden. But despite all her rationalizing, she couldn’t deny what her heart knew. She never could, in this life or the last. And as she entered the doorway into the palace she glanced at the balcony nearby, not surprised to find Kunzite there, hands gripping the stone railing, he only briefly made eye contact before turning his back on her reentering the palace himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

** _Suggested Song: “You Have the True Spirit of a Lady” – Ophelia (Original Soundtrack) _ **

** _“The past cannot be cured” – Elizabeth I_ **

Gazing into the mirror, she tried to find the will to smile at her own reflection, but as the corners of her mouth lifted she could see the insincerity of the gesture as well as the heartbreak. A smile was supposed to signify happiness, not show hurt. Sighing she forced herself to look into her own eyes, giving up on practicing her feigned smile. He told her once, her eyes told him everything, that in her case, her eyes really were the windows to her soul. She tried to see if she could spot any hint in her gaze of her past suffering or of her apprehension in coming face to face with Endymion again. A knock at the door drew her attention away from her self-scrutiny and she was somewhat relieved to answer, “Come in.”

Serenity turned around in her chair watching the newcomer enter her room, though this person brought a genuine smile to her face. “You wanted to see me”, her old friend stated closing the door behind her.

“Yes, I just wanted to see how you were doing. It’s been a busy week for the both of us and I haven’t been able to talk to you about your trip”, Serenity replied good naturedly standing from her seat at the vanity. Minako approached her with a hint of a smile on her lips proceeding to sit on the edge of Serenity’s bed.

“There isn’t much to be said about it Serenity”, Minako replied calmly resting her shoulder against one of the columns of Serenity’s bed.

“If you are calling me Serenity than that means there is”, Serenity quipped as she came to join her friend on the edge of the bed.

Minako chuckled looking down, averting her gaze from her Queen. No matter how hard she tried she could never really hide anything from her friend. “Well then what questions do you have for me”, Minako asked.

“You’re going to make me pry information out of you? There must be some truly terrible news awaiting me down there. What has he found himself a much more demure wife”, Serenity attempted to joke, though Minako knew her friend well enough to know Serenity was afraid of the answer.

Minako looked her Queen in the eye shaking her head, “No, he hasn’t and I didn’t see any other female company flitting about him either so you can quit worrying about that”.

“I wasn’t worrying”, Serenity grumbled, purposefully ignoring her guardian’s chuckle.

“In all seriousness Minako, what is it you are keeping from me”, Serenity asked quickly changing the atmosphere of the conversation, her patience wearing thin, she had after all waited a week. Allowed Minako the space considering her momentous task of organizing and coordinating their trip to Earth for negotiations. She could feel Minako trying to cover up undesirable news with humor, a quality Serenity usually appreciated but not in such a serious situation as this.

“Vargas still holds his position among Endymion’s council, in fact I’m certain he’s gained even more power since last we saw him. His party’s support has increased. There are more anti-lunarian officials now on that council then we ever could’ve imagined. Who knew prejudices from an ancient past could exist in a modern world that really had little to no memory of our kingdom until recently”, Minako replied gravely, her eyes studying her Queen’s reaction.

“People have always feared what they do not know or understand especially when it comes to anything other. When it came out our power stemmed from a long forgotten alien empire it shocked the world. Vargas and those like him have just used the fear of the unknown and twisted it into a prejudice to gain power. The ancient past has little to do with it”, Serenity replied quietly, her face not giving away anything, her eyes blank as she weighed in on the severity of Minako’s words. Minako took in Serenity’s response finding herself still surprised to acknowledge the growth of her Queen. It scared Minako how alike Serenity and her past life mother had become now that this future had come to exist, this woman before her was far more serious a Queen than ever she would’ve imagined. And it wasn’t entirely in the best way.

“Endymion’s allowance of the sentiment to fester, now that has everything to do with ancient history”, Serenity remarked standing up patting her friends leg, avoiding Minako placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Usagi, I’m not so sure-“, Minako was cut short with the shake of Serenity's head. She did not want to hear it, she’d heard it enough and no opinion or excuse for or about Endymion’s actions could comfort her.

“Anything else I should know”, Serenity asked finally meeting her friend’s eyes after she had regained some of her composure.

“Shingo is married. And he misses you”, Minako revealed deciding it was best to give her good news now, after she had heard the worst of it.

For a moment Serenity stood mouth agape before she sat back down next to Minako. “What? He’s…he’s married? To whom? When”, Serenity questioned her tone changing and the beginnings of a grin gracing her lips.

“Her name is Rebecca. She’s very pretty and she’s a scientist. Works for Zoicite”, Mina explained deciding it best to leave out her personal observation of Rebecca’s own prejudice towards Serenity and those like her.

“Wow. My brother married an intelligent woman, who would’ve thought”, Serenity full out grinned placing a hand on Minako’s, pride glowing on her face.

“He’s well. Grown up all nice and handsome too. He isn’t doing too bad career wise”, Minako continued watching as Serenity began to connect some of the dots as to how Minako had gained such information on her brief trip to Earth.

“He works for Endymion then”, she asked somewhat surprised about that circumstance.

“Yes, I don’t know what exactly he does but he works pretty closely with Endymion and the Generals”, Minako replied.

“Oh well at least Endymion didn’t abandon everybody in his life”, Serenity said bitterly before quickly adding before Minako could make a comment, “Was there anyone else you saw?”

“No other family members I’m afraid. I won’t lie I did not intentionally seek them out, however, we still have a friend in Motoki.”

“Motoki has never had a hateful bone in his body, I am glad his nature has not changed. When we were packing he apologized for everything that was wrong with the way things were. He is still with Reika?”

“Sure is. They have two kids now. Two young strapping boys, Zachary and Darren”, Minako explained, a small smile gracing her own lips. 

“It is good to know most everyone is doing well. And how about you? How are you holding up?” Serenity asked turning worried eyes on Minako, asking her what her words alluded to but had not clearly conveyed.

“I haven’t known him for thousands of years. It was another life, and it wasn’t who I am today who loved him. Seeing him was just a glimpse into a past we’d all be better off forgetting”, Minako sighed with a reassuring smile on her lips, her hand patting Serenity’s in assurance this time.

“So you felt nothing when you first saw him after all this time”, Serenity inquired with raised eyebrows.

Minako briefly contemplated lying to her. She wanted to say she felt nothing, but the truth was she had, and if it were not for her reminders of the future she would’ve thought Miliani’s wounds were her own when she saw Kunzite. Not to mention such a lie could give Serenity false hope, for Serenity had her own trials and tribulations to deal with when she arrived on the planet Earth, none of which would be easy. Telling Serenity hers were easy would be a disservice. “I cannot say I didn’t feel anything, as much as I want to. Not without lying. But we are all strong enough to get through this, together”, Minako opted to say, her eyes conveying the truth of her conviction. Serenity simply nodded in acceptance.

“Well I best be getting to bed. We have an early start in the morning. Should I send the princess in”, Minako offered coming to a stand.

Serenity nodded, “Yes, please do. And please let her nanny know Rini will not be spending the night in her room tonight. So no need to check and make sure she is actually sleeping, instead of watching T.V. only her morning services will be needed”.

“Yes, my Queen”, Minako acknowledged with a bow before she left the room to Serenity, purposely ignoring Serenity’s look of disapproval towards Minako’s use of formality. Sighing heavily Serenity stood up beginning to change into her nightgown, silently berating Minako for using her title, a reminder of Serenity’s station and that there was no weakness to be shown. Once she was finished dressing and had braided her hair, she crawled into bed resting against the pillows where she waited for her child to join her. Turning her head to the windows, she gazed on the orb in the sky feeling both a sense of dread and longing with regards to the fact that tomorrow it wouldn’t be the Earth she’d see hanging in the night sky, but her home, the Moon. 

Her mind was happy to change the subject as she heard her door creak open, and a little smiling head pop through her doorway. A huge smile grew as she heard her daughter shout, “Mama!” before running to her. Serenity giggled putting her finger to her lips. “Sshh we don’t want to wake anyone”, she murmured demonstrating the volume her daughter needed to use as her daughter crawled into bed beside her. Serenity wrapped an arm around Rini who snuggled into Serenity’s side.

“Mommy why can’t I go with you tomorrow? I want to know what the Earth is like”, Rini questioned with such an adorable innocence it nearly brought tears to Serenity’s eyes. ‘_I thought that once long ago, and look where it got me’. _

“Someday, maybe you will. But sadly tomorrow no little girls will be allowed to go. Adult business you see”, Serenity replied with a tone somewhere between stern and gentle.

“I want to be a grown up. So I can go to Earth and find my prince just like the Moon Princess you always tell me about.”

Serenity could feel the bile rise in her throat but she somehow found the strength to push it back down. “Well you’re young yet. It’s more fun when you’re young trust me”, she supplied with a wink.

Snuggling her little pink head into the crook in between her mother’s shoulder and neck Rini turned her famous puppy dog eyes on her mother, “Will you tell me the story of the Moon Princess and the Earth prince just one more time? Pretty, pretty please.”

Despite her desperate want to deny her daughter this, she found she couldn’t. She could never deny her daughter her favorite story even if every time she told it, it was a painful reminder of what once was and what appeared to be what would never be again. At times she wished she had never told Rini the story, never guessing it would become her favorite tale. But it was the closest thing to telling Rini about her father Serenity dared to do. 

“Once upon a time, there lived a princess and she lived on the Moon julie you, only then it was call Lunaria”, Serenity started laying a slender finger on her child’s nose with a smile, “and she was incredibly curious about the one place she could never go, a place forbidden to her people. This place was unlike any other she had known. It was green and flourished with natural life and seasons. Had weather, clouds, rain and thunder. So very unlike the Moon and her guardian planets which thrived on magic. This foreign place was called Terra, what we now know as Earth, and Terra was home to the most handsome prince in all the universe, his name was Endymion…..”

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Endymion stood at the cusp of where he had not dared to visit in a very long time. Not since he had been a Prince of Terra partaking in a forbidden tryst with a Moon Princess had he been here. Looking on it now, rebuilt, restored to its full glory he couldn’t help but feel his past consume him. So much had happened here in this place he once considered sacred and for the past five years had avoided as if it were a place infested with the plague.Stepping through the threshold of the pillars he entered Terra’s infamous rose gardens his mind swallowed by the past.

_He was furious to say the least, positively livid at most as he paced back and forth in the rose gardens, a place meant to calm his senses. He returned from the interplanetary assembly only a week ago but still he could not get over his disgust with regards to the way he was treated. He had received a cold welcome and open skepticism about his motives. He could not help but still be angry about the results of the failed conference. Though he should have known it was inevitable because of those former circumstances. No agreement had been reached on whether or not Terra could enter the so called “silver” alliance and yet maintain her sovereignty without submitting fully to Lunar rule. _

_Alas, they had insisted Terra completely submit itself and its army to the beck and call of the Moon Kingdom. Trade was to open completely, no subsidies or tariffs to help protect his people’s goods, no, nothing like that. Only then could Terra benefit from the technologically superior advances of the Silver Millenium alliance. _

_Well he pretty much couldn’t help but think to hell with them and their demands. Terra had lived for at least a thousand years without them. They had developed just fine, they weren’t that far behind them. They had their own trade system, sustained their own economy. Theirs was a planet abundant in natural resources and treasures. He tried to rationalize it all by telling himself the solar system economy hadn’t even played a role in Terra’s economy before, it could do without it out now. _

_Still though, his father was not just fine with the idea of being left out and left alone. The King coveted all Lunaria had to offer: all of the culture, the long believed forgotten languages, the scientific knowledge, the medical advances and the powerful ancient magic that had cut itself off from Terra. No one knew why the other planets had abandoned the planet from which all human life stemmed. Legends from the other planets claimed it was because Terra was birth place to both good and evil, and those who were truly good could no longer bear the weight of fighting the evil nature on Terra. So they took to the stars, used their magic to take dead or dying planets and breathe new habitable life into them. Finding refuge from the death and disease of Terra. “What a crock”, Endymion muttered at the thought of such tales. _

_His own people believed the separation occurred because the beings of Atlantis, whom guarded their technology selfishly, lost their heavily guarded homeland and did not wish to share their life style with the rest of the planet. So they took to the stars, forcing dying worlds into becoming their new homes.Terra had forgotten these worlds and these peoples, thought them legend until just a few generations ago when the Silver Alliance revealed itself. _

_They had always visited Terra, sometimes dressed as gods to disguise themselves of their true identities, but when the Silver Alliance had heard Terra was united under one rule for the first time in their history since the Atlantians left, well then it became a place of intrigue for the Lunarians. They revealed themselves at the behest of the Supreme Queen's King Consort. A shock to Endymion's great great grandfather, really to their whole world when this Lunarian King and his Ruling wife came to Terra. A Great Revelation. The Descent of the Lunarians. The first Terran King wrote of these events often in his memoirs of which Endymion was made to study. From those memoirs he learned all about the tenuous, strained relationship which developed almost immediately after the Great Revelation. It was one rife with immediate distrust and eventual resentment of the Lunarians by the Terrans. But more blatant was the inherent prejudice and perceived superiority of the Lunarians. To even really call it a relationship was an overstatement. It would be a great many years before another Supreme Royal descended to Terra again after that initial meeting. Communications between the Empire and planet limited. Terran travel to their worlds forbidden. _

_Then the Lunarians experienced their first plague in a century, rumored to be a curse cast by a dark witch attempting to usurp the Supreme Throne. A plague oddly impervious to the healing magic of the Silver Imperium Crystal. And the first royal to visit since the Great Revelation descended. The, at the time, recently crowned young Lunarian Queen sought aid from the Terran King or rather sought an ancient Terran magic. One her grandmother had deemed only a legend, but the new queen believed might exist. One that was secretly the source of power for Endymion's bloodline. Endymion's father was willing to help but only if the Terrans were finally able to take their rightful place among these people of the stars, join their alliance and be considered equal. _

_The Lunarian Queen, however, refused his father's terms believing he did not hold the ancient magic she sought, believing he was posturing and taking advantage of her plight. _ _The Terran Monarchy’s reign was only on their third generation of ruler. Still unstable, still volatile and had won its place of rule through war. Selene’s people worshipped only peace and viewed his lineage as Barbaric. _ _Nevermind, his family had united the people of Terra establishing a peaceful reign for nearly 180 years at the time, with only minor skirmishes breaking out amongst his people. _

_Endymion was startled from his train of thoughts quite suddenly as he felt a strong unnatural gust of wind crash against him, and a white blinding light overwhelmed his sight. His eyes widened as he watched a hooded figure appear just 20 feet away. It took but a split second for him to realize a Lunarian intruder had just entered the premises, perhaps an assassin. If it was an assassin, he was an absolute fool, for the assassin’s obvious magic would be felt all around the palace, and most certainly alert the guards. “What an idiot”, Endymion gritted as he approached the unmoving figure, who was glancing around his surroundings. _

_Endymion was completely flabbergasted when he was able to come so closely to the intruder without detection. He hid behind a tree as he watched the trespasser finally take a step forward, towards the direction of the gazebo. His eyes narrowed in confusion, who kind of an assassin would take a leisurely stroll through the gardens before a mission? Still, perhaps he was yet orienting himself from his travel. _

_Endymion's confusion deepened when the intruder stopped to admire the vines wrapped around the gazebo, a lithe pale hand popping out from behind the cloak to run fingers along them. From afar he could hear the guards storming around the castle looking for the intruder. And not a second later so did the intruder. Clearly the interloper would try to escape the same way they arrived. Without hesitation Endymion acted, when the trespasser aimed to run back towards the clearing he’d appeared in, Endymion pounced and tackled him to the ground. Or what he assumed was a him. A very girlish indignant squeel escaped from the cloaked figure, whom he realized was far smaller than he’d originally thought. “Get off of me”, the intruder growled in an all too feminine voice. Not a moment later he felt tiny fists hitting his back._

_Sitting up he grabbed the ineffective and petite arms pinning them above the woman’s head. Finally having control of the situation he looked down shocked at the identity of his captive. “You”, he stated stunned._

_“Yes it’s me”, she replied sarcastically, “now will you get off of me? You’re crushing my lungs”. Endymion had unwittingly captured the Princess of Lunaria. A woman, who he thought pretentious, spoiled rotten, arrogant, and cold upon meeting her. He’d barely spoken a word to her through out his trip to Lunaria . Now, here she was trespassing on his planet. _

_“What are you doing here”, he demanded to know trying to shake off his surprise about having caught the prim and proper Princess of Lunaria sneaking around his gardens._

_“Get off of me and I will answer all your questions”, she groaned, wriggling her lithe body against his in a futile attempt to be set free. He hesitated but a moment more before finally doing as she asked. His curiosity winning out. _

_She stood up with a glare and a huff before brushing herself off, straightening her clothes. “What are you a barbarian? Do you just regularly tackle people in the dead of the night for fun”, she grumbled._

_His eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise. “You do realize you’re trespassing on royal grounds right? And in the middle of the night no less, not to mention you’re dressed suspiciously”, he questioned aghast at her audacity and apparently innate ignorance._

_She looked down at herself, her eyebrows scrunched in bewilderment. Her blue velvet, silver embroidered cloak did little to conceal her creamy white dress. “I would hardly call my attire suspicious”, she challenged._

_“The hood, princess, it makes you look like you’re trying to conceal your identity. But that’s not the point. What are you doing here”, he questioned starting to become frustrated with the young princess's naivety when it came to the gravity of her own actions._

_“What do you mean what am I doing here? You told me to come. You pretty much dared me to do so. Was it not you who said I couldn’t really comment on the matter of your planet or its culture until I had seen it for myself. Well here I am. Show me what it is I do not understand, make me understand”, she replied as if he were the one who was being ridiculous, as if her answer was going to be obvious._

_“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me”, he groaned, running a hand over his face in disbelief and aggravation. He had indeed pretty much dared her to come here. The one time she tried to interject her opinions into the negotiations he had silenced her with a biting remark that people who had never even been to Terra should not be so quick to comment on the matter of Terra’s entrance into the alliance._

_She’d flushed red in both anger and embarrassment, saying nothing in the meeting after that. She remained mostly silent when in his presence for virtually the rest of his trip. Though she had confronted him in the hall afterwards, privately telling him she thought him unnecessarily rude. He’d just interrupted her again saying he had no time for such trivial matters as pretenses before leaving her. He’d thought her silly and arrogant because she was well known around the galaxy for her pale beauty and had said little throughout most of the conferences. In fact, she’d seemed disinterested. So the one time she spoke up, he assumed she was just speaking out of some kind of fulfillment towards her duty. _

_“What? Throughout the conferences you asked for understanding, for some kind of commitment so here I am”, she continued crossing her arms, “or was everything you said just for show?”_

_“But I did not think that you’d-”, he stopped himself realizing he was on the verge of offending the princess again._

_“What that I would actually show up? That I actually heard you and was very much listening? I know you think me silly, perhaps lacking intelligence, and most certainly pretentious. But I assure you sir, that all your assumptions are unfounded, unfair, and blatantly prejudiced. My silence, which I am assuming you attributed to disinterest, was actually due to a hint of shyness and the fact that I am indeed very much under educated in the subject of your world. Something I would have made plain to you had you not interrupted me, not once but twice. And now I’m assuming you think my presence is too insignificant of a gesture from Lunaria. But I am the next ruler of the Silver Millennium, one of only two people with the ability to wield the most powerful force in the universe, and despite the fact you think I’m an airheaded ineffective figurehead I can assure you I most certainly am not. So some appreciation for my efforts would be nice”, she lectured him with such ferociously passionate vigor he couldn’t keep his mouth from hanging open in astonishment. _

_He’d been caught red-handed at doing the very thing he’d despised and witnessed happen to himself on a number of occasions while visiting Lunaria. There really was nothing he could say in redeeming himself from looking like a hypocrite. Her silver eyebrows rose in triumph and expectation having noticed she’d stunned him to the point of dumb silence._

_“Well”, she asked, “I’m waiting.” It took him a moment to regain himself, but just as he was regaining his composure did he realize the guards they’d so happened to forget about were heading their way, and quickly, all in pursuit of the intruder. He had a brief moment of hesitation, thinking it might be best to allow them to capture the princess of Lunaria._

_ It would indeed make for a fine bargaining chip to hold her prisoner, but then would prove Lunaria right in that his kingdom acted barbarically. Huffing he grabbed her by the arm, shocking her yet again. “What are you doing”, she exclaimed a little too loudly. _

_He dragged her behind a nearby oak, before shoving her roughly up against it, covering her mouth with his hand. However, she did not desist in her protest of his rough treatment. “Quiet princess unless you want to be thrown into prison. With the way our negotiations went, my father would love to trade you for ransom or bargain you to gain our entrance into your alliance.”_

_Her eyes narrowed she replied against his hand in muffled indigent voice, “You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“No, though I thought about it. Believe me. But you’re actually right and so if you would just shut up and let these guards pass, then we could set about our work”, he whispered back fiercely. _

_Her eyes softened a bit. Her head nodding vigorously in reply. He cautiously removed his hand, half unsure she wouldn’t make a sound. Thankfully she remained silent instead turning her head to listen for the guard’s approach. He pressed closer, when he heard the guards come into the nearby clearing talking between each other about checking the area. _

_“Captain I don’t see anything”, they overheard one of the guards report. Both Serenity and Endymion were on the verge of breathing a sigh of relief when they heard the Captain reply, “Check the entire clearing here. I can smell the magic. This was the intruder’s entry point. They could still be near, hiding in the bushes or shrubbery.”_

_Serenity shrinked a little in embarrassment as she received an annoyed glare from Endymion. Endymion realizing the inevitability of their discovery, acted quickly by yanking her hair out of her easily identifiable royal Lunarian hairstyle of twin buns. “Hey”, she protested a little too loudly. Her protest heard by the guards who responded with an “Over there”. _

_“Hide your mark”, he demanded lowly. Her eyebrows scrunched, obviously perplexed by his ask. She was about to ask why, how could he even know she was capable of such magic when he continued, “Just do it. Trust me." _

_Taking her chances she did as he asked, using her magic to conceal her crescent moon birthmark. Just as it disappeared she was shocked to the core when he wrapped his arms around her, yanking her flush against him, his lips descending upon hers. She stiffened immediately shoving at him about to fight him off until she heard the guards come around the tree. Her eyes snapped shut, her body relaxing into the kiss. Her own arms snaked around the Prince’s neck seemingly understanding his ploy. But for those brief moments before their ‘discovery’ he’d felt an outlandish sensation rise within him. It took him but a moment to recognize it as an overwhelming feeling of fierce lust, an almost maddening craze to have the woman he was sharing an intimate embrace with. Tipping her head back with the angle of their kiss, his tongue probed her soft lips. He experienced only a brief moment of surprise when she timidly opened them, allowing him entry. The light brush of her tongue against his making him forget himself once more. It had not been his intent to deepen the kiss, but the feel of her delicate but still appealing form pressed intimately against him, seemingly molding into his hard body with her pliant lips opened to his exploration sent him over the edge of impropriety. The shining light of a torch illuminating their ‘private’ moment and his guard’s exclaiming oh so loudly, “Oh sire”, ripped them from the kiss causing him to turn and face the somewhat blinding light. _

_“By the gods man get that flame directly out of my face”, he practically growled. _

_"I apologize profusely sire. We did not realize you were here and in company with ugh…ugh…”, the Captain began to stutter as he realized his mistake._

_“What is the reason behind your interruption”, Endymion inquired sternly, ignoring the distracting feel of Serenity’s fingers curling around the sleeves of his tunic, and the heady puffs of her breath against his neck. He maintained his intimate embrace with her, keeping an arm wrapped around her though they had come away from being pressed against the tree._

_“There was magic detected sire, an arrival of some kind. We fear Lunarian”, the guard reported dutifully._

_Endymion could practically feel Serenity’s fear as the Captain finally turned his eyes upon her, her grip on Endymion’s sleeves tightening. “Well man why are you wasting time here? If there is such an intruder you best start looking elsewhere”, Endymion ordered his voice loud, commanding enough to deter any further questions._

_"Yes sire”, the guards replied immediately setting back to their task with only their captain staying behind._

_“I will escort the two of you safely inside your highness”, the Captain explained as he began to direct them away from the gardens, Endymion followed keeping his arm wrapped around Serenity’s waist._

_Once inside the palace, the Captain stopped and facing him, “Shall I have one of the Generals report to you sire?”_

_Endymion felt Serenity become tense beside him, could feel her eyes glance at him in panic, afraid of his answer. Like her he knew why that would be a bad idea. His Generals would surely recognize her. “No, no that won’t be necessary. We’re fine from here. Tell the Generals to give me a report on this intruder in the morning will you”, Endymion replied._

_“Yes Sire”, the Captain accepted and saluted. “Have a good evening my lady”, the captain turned to her before taking his leave._

_Once the captain was gone from their presence he heard Serenity let out a big sigh of relief her form visibly deflating. Glancing around him to make sure none of his Generals were in sight he muttered, “We aren’t out of the clear yet. Quickly this way.” He led her down the hallways, keeping his arm around her to ensure none of the guards passing them by would try and question her. They’d all think like the other guards did assuming she was one of his mistresses. He led her to the only place he knew he would not be disturbed by his Generals should they hear he was escorting a young woman through the palace. Once the door was safely shut and locked behind him he turned to the princess who stood illuminated by fire light from a few candles and the fireplace in his bed chamber. _

_“I am so sorry. I did not…I had no idea the kind of trouble my showing up here would stir. I only meant to glance around for a bit. I’d planned on confronting you at a later date. I did not think your planet was sensitive to our magic”, she apologized, her eyes down cast, her head hung low in embarrassment._

_“Just because your people took most of their power with them doesn’t mean there was not any left on Terra”, he replied unable to keep some of the bitterness from reaching his voice. She looked up at him then, surprised, her mouth slightly agape. Apparently this kind of information was entirely new to them. _

_“And don’t worry it isn’t of the dark variety. It’s only really my family, a select few, and the priests of Elysian that are privy to such abilities. I’d appreciate it if you kept this between us for now princess”, he asked. It was his first real peace offering as well as a test to see if she could be trusted. Information like that being leaked to her mother would certainly lead to some kind of confrontation and questioning of his father._

_“Of course, it is after all indebted to you. You didn’t have to help me out tonight”, she agreed her cerulean eyes looking straight into his in an attempt to convey her sincerity._

_ “Well make yourself comfortable. We’ll have to wait for all the commotion to die down before we can get you out of here”, Endymion explained his adrenaline starting to slow, his body relaxing now he knew they were safe from discovery._

_A silence fell over them, though it wasn’t as tense as what he would have predicted. He watched her curiously as she glanced around his room, no form of disgust on her face, no judgment in her eyes. Not at all what he would’ve expected from someone who grew up the Supreme Princess of the Silver Alliance. Instead her eyes conveyed a curiosity and even, dare he say, wonder as she looked upon his most treasured things. His eyes followed her fingertips as they reached out gliding across the dark blue drapes of his canopy, the small gesture somewhat entrancing. “This must be real silk. The kind spun from silk worms”, she questioned turning to him. _

_“It is, from the Asiatic”, he supplied his eyebrows drawn together in confusion_ _. They certainly had to have had silk on her world._

_“We don’t have real silk Prince”, she answered his unspoken question, turning her eyes back to him, “I’ve only seen the real thing but once or twice. And t’was very old. We have fabrics very close to it. But none quite as soft and none provided from a creature, certainly not like this.”_

_He stayed silent, however, choosing not to respond as he decided to observe her continued exploration from his place leaning against his doorway. Her hands touched many things, his oak bed frame, the parchment on the desk in the corner, the marbled walls, the bust of his father and mother, the golden crest of Elysian. “It’s all so amazing. So…different from our world, so colorful”, she murmured. Endymion remained silent, assuming her words were meant more for herself than for him. After awhile her eyes found him again. _

_“I’m sure you’ve noticed our palace is not quite the same. It’s mostly white, silver, and seems more… barren then this place”, she sighed softly choosing to sit on his bed._

_"Your palace is grand in many ways that ours is not”, he replied crossing his arms._

_She shrugged before her eyes began looking around the room again, her voice soft as she responded to him with awe in her voice, “I suppose some would think that. It’s certainly bigger. But it’s void of anything truly natural. Your palace, from what I’ve seen breathes of life, of a natural antiquity our world cannot understand. There is nothing counterfeit about it. Everything about my home speaks of magic’s doings. Your home while it has a mystical element to it, certainly, does not. It was built by people, from the rock of this planet, with its elements all around your palace. My home was once a barren rock, never a true home to our like”._

_For once Endymion was perplexed about how to begin. He was entirely out of his element, and if he were honest with himself totally stunned by the woman in front of him. She was in no way like he’d thought she would be, every word that came from her since he ran into her leaving him puzzled for words. “I envy you”, she confessed her eyes glancing downward shyly, her fingers toiling with the chords of her cloak._

_He stood straight a little at that, a scoff escaping his lips. “You envy us? You’ve technology abounds that can heal in ways we’ve never even dreamed of, you have access to scrolls of our history we no longer can read because we’ve lost those languages, you have a power that can protect you from any evil, great or small. We have none of that.”_

_She looked up at him then, straight into his eyes unblinkingly, “Not any evil. Our power, given to us by the crystal is the only thing that sustains our worlds. It is as you say when our kind left Terra so long ago we brought with us knowledge, language, and bits of your history but it’s all so trivial if you have no true way to provide for a future. Whether my mother admits it or not we will need Terra. It’s the only planet that has not ever died before, the only one sustaining life without the crystal. There’s a power here that I believe to be just as strong, if not stronger then our own.”_

_“And you said you were undereducated about Terra”, Endymion retorted good naturedly, with a chuckle which led her to smile, a true smile. One of the likes like he had never seen before, one that somehow, physically caused his heart to stop for but a moment._

“Sire”, a voice interrupted. Endymion was pulled from the depths of his former self as he glanced over his shoulder to see his right hand man, his most trusted advisor approaching.

“What is it Kunzite”, Endymion replied turning back to the gardens, still trying to shake the weight of the past from his shoulders.

“The hour grows late. They arrive in the morning and we will have quite a bit of preparation to do in the early hours before they arrive. You should consider resting”, his old friend informed him.

Endymion let a hint of a smile slip onto his lips. “Here to nanny me Kunzite? Come now, I’m no child no sense in worrying”, Endymion jested turning his head to face his general with raised eyebrows.

Kunzite simply shook his head, allowing one of those rare smiles to grace his own lips, “We all are worried sire. Are you really ready for tomorrow?”

The softness in Endymion’s eyes hardened as he turned from Kunzite to glance at the gardens once more. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to see her again. But I must.”

“We can do this without them”, Kunzite replied seriously. “Our Kingdom has fought darkness like this before, before ever we even knew of the Moon Kingdom.”

“That was thousands upon thousands of years ago, my old friend, a time where our power wasn’t in the hands of so few. There were more warriors like yourself. They’ve long since been purged or their lines ended. Not to mention we always just barely defeated those powers. The cost without the Lunarians would be too great.”

“Does not the cost to you matter”, Kunzite questioned seriously. Endymion growing tired of being questioned replied as sternly as he could, “The cost to me is nothing to what it would cost Earth.”

“The Earth and you are inextricably linked sire”, Kunzite persisted. Finally Endymion had enough. “We have no real viable solution Kunzite, you know this. We’ve gone over the scenarios ourselves. The cost without them would lead to far too many deaths. I understand this strange speak of yours is one of your old stoic mind games to get me to focus on myself, my duty or whatever else. So say what you have to say in plain speak and leave me be.”

“Whatever choices you make sire, must be your own. I understand you want and will do what is for the greater good of your people, but I ask that you not take the full weight and toll from within yourself”, Kunzite replied ever so wisely.

Endymion turned to him with scrunched eyes. “And what in the hell does that mean?”

Kunzite smiled and snorted before replying in a much more light heartened manner, “Trust in yourself above all. In what your gut is telling you even if it goes against what others may counsel, even should your heart try to convince you otherwise. And you should go to bed soon.”

Kunzite then turned walking away, back towards the palace. Endymion glaring at him as he did so. “I don’t need a nanny! Or a shrink for that matter”, he called after him, hearing only the deep rumble of a chuckle as a reply.

Shaking his head he turned back towards the gardens, wondering if more memories would swallow him whole. Thankfully they did not. But the nostalgic feeling remained, did not dissipate even when his friend had interrupted his trip down memory lane. His eyes landed on that fateful still standing tree he’d only moments ago been reminiscing about. The moment his lips had so much as brushed against hers, he’d been lost, he’d been consumed by an overwhelming lust for her. And that smile she had so innocently given him as she sat upon his bed, eyes alight with wonder over such simple and trivial things as oak, silk, and the different hues of green, all of that had been like an poisoned arrow to his heart, diseasing him with an endless need for her. A need that had apparently followed him through to his lifetime. And tomorrow he’d have to face that need and be forced to squash it with every possible ounce of strength he had in him. Part of him wondered if he had such strength as that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: For the Good of a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any** **of the characters, they belong to the Sailor Moon franchise. **

** _Suggested Song: “You Stop My Heart” – Ophelia (Original Soundtrack)_ **

** **

** _“To be a king and wear a crown is a thing more glorious to them that see it than it is pleasant to them that bear It.” – Elizabeth I _ **

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the dining room which the Supreme Queen of the resurrected Silver Alliance sat in was filled with the sounds of a child’s laughter. The Queen giggled along with her precious bundle of joy sitting on her lap. “You’re so silly”, the Queen teased her daughter with a light shake of her head.

“No I’m not”, Rini replied in between giggles, only to be tickled once more. “Yes you are”, Serenity continued.

“No”, the little girl practically screamed between her uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Serenity finally let up rubbing noses with Rini before leaning her back against her chair, “Mhmmm….you are a little goober”.

The little girl clapped her hands together shaking her head. “No you are”, she childishly countered.

This was the scene Jupiter interrupted as she made her presence known to her Queen, before Serenity could reply to her child’s taunt. “It’s time”, Sailor Jupiter interrupted unable to keep the graveness from her voice or from features.

A sigh escaped Serenity’s lips, “Very well. I will join you in just a moment.” Jupiter nodded her head in acceptance shutting the door behind her. Jupiter could hear through the door Rini asking her mother if she was leaving. She was certain that, in a way, Serenity’s heart was breaking.

The two had never really been parted, because Rini’s existence remained a secret all of her schooling had been within the palace walls. Not to mention the fact Serenity was going to meet with the father of her child who did not know of her existence either. She imagined Serenity’s thoughts were in turmoil over the situation. She did know that she, herself, was feeling troubled. Mercury and Venus had already encountered their former lovers, whilst she and Mars would have that whole ordeal ahead of them. And it was inching ever closer by the hour.

“How’d she look”, a voice she immediately recognized as Mercury’s interrupted her thoughts. She’d apparently been distracted by them as she came rather quickly upon the transporters waiting room, where the rest of the inner sailors sat, with the exception of Venus who was off finishing with the final details of their departure.

“Like you’d expect”, Jupiter replied with a shrug, her eyes glancing at her fellow comrades who took in the information with nods of their heads, their eyes all revealing their own thoughts mirrored Serenity’s feelings.

Jupiter gave a sigh taking a seat in one of the armchairs sitting in the reception room for the transporters. “Why do I have a sickening feeling we are all walking into a world of trouble”, she asked finally, unable to keep that thought to herself any longer. It’d been plaguing her since they agreed to set up negotiations.

“Because we usually are when it concerns Earth. We were hardly at peace once we became Sailor Senshi, virtually every evil being in the Universe wanted that damn planet. And really if you think about it, not much has changed. Since we left it’s made the planet more vulnerable, and you know how our timing seems to work. Since we’re showing up again it’s about time the bad guys show up too”, Mars vented bitterly as she continued rechecking their baggage, making sure they didn’t forget any of the necessities, shoving items into pockets just a little more forcefully then necessary as she spoke.

“Still would’ve been nice to enjoy five more years of peace”, Jupiter lamented with a bit of a huff placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

“Yeah I know”, Mars agreed, only a hint of sadness leaking through her voice, as she came to a full stand.

Before they could continue one of the attendants came through the portals. Mars proceeded to lift up the baggage handing it over to him. “Thanks Mr. Takahashi.”

“No problem Mars. Is this the last of it”, he asked glancing down at the two bags in his hands.

“Yep sure is. Tell them we’ll be down there in a few minutes. Would you mind asking if everything is already set up”, she asked of him patting him on the back as he turned with a nod of his head going back through the transporter’s portal unafraid to return to Earth.

“Ladies”, a new voice greeted them, the three inner sailor guardians turning to face the uniformed Soldier of Time.

“I just wanted to wish you all the best. Remember to keep your guards up, and your wits about you. Don’t kid yourselves, the Black Moon is coming. They may already be there. Truly trying times are a head of us, perhaps the hardest we’ll have to endure with the time line as it is. We must do what we can to put things back in order, or the consequences will be far graver then you can imagine.”

“We will”, the Inners replied in unison with a nod of acceptance. Sailor Pluto hesitated for a moment as if she wanted to say more but settled for a “Good luck” and a couple of hugs before she disappeared, more then likely in search of their Queen.

“Why does she feel as though her ominous warnings will somehow encourage us? They just make everything seem bleaker and darker”, Jupiter pondered out loud with a sour look on her face.

Mars let out a chuckle, “Yeah. Notice though how she never gave us one of those speeches until after the Apocalypse? Guess what’ll happen next is probably going to be worse.”

Everyone in the room let out a groan, even Mercury. “How could anything be worse then an Apocalypse”, Jupiter huffed out.

“You should be more grateful. She’s just preparing you for the reality that awaits us down there. She’s not wrong you know. So you better have your game faces on. This is no joke”, Venus suddenly interrupted startling her fellow Senshi.

“Geese what’s your problem”, Jupiter asked still not really having moved from her position in the armchair.

Before Venus could reply, Mars answered for her in a sarcastic mutter, “Because she’s the one who has got a harsh reality awaiting her down there.”

“If you have something to say Mars why don’t you just say it”, Venus demanded giving her subordinate a hard glare.

Mars returned Venus’s glare with a grimace of her own before finally speaking loudly, her hands on her hips, “Do you really think this plan of yours isn’t going to cause a disturbance in our diplomatic mission?”

“To be honest, I don’t care if it does or if it doesn’t. I made my reasoning’s plain to you all as to why I opted to keep them out of the loop on her arrival. And we voted on it. It passed, unanimously in case you’ve forgotten. Your vote was yay, I don’t know why you suddenly have reservations now.”

“Technically the outers weren’t included in the vote”, Mercury piped up earning her leader’s swift attention.

“And now you have reservations as well? As to the outers, they were not included because they are not going. It doesn’t involve them.”

“I didn’t say that I have reservations. I’m just saying technically it wasn’t a unanimous vote”, Mercury replied maintaining a cool collected demeanor.

Venus rolled her eyes, “Great. Really? Because unnecessary corrections are a good idea right now.”

“Whoa guys tensions are high enough as it is and for good reason. Mars, I get why you have reservations. We are all walking into a tense situation and we are going about this in a not so trusting manner with them which is sure to win us even more tension. But Venus is right, we voted on it for good reason. The risk is too great giving them all of Serenity’s arrival plans. No one here has faith in the Shitennou, no one. Let alone when it comes to the safety of our Queen”, Jupiter stood up refereeing.

“And do I need to remind you that when we visited the future not so many years ago they were not present? We are entering unchartered territory here. It’s best we treat it as such”, Venus continued.

Mars crossed her arms shaking her head replying, “I agree we shouldn’t trust them. You all know this. But this is public ceremony. The likelihood of them pulling a fast one might be a bit of a stretch as much as I hate to say it. I just feel like the repercussions we’ll face after this little stunt, will not really be worth the trouble.”

“Well it’s too late now I’m afraid. We are overdue for our arrival”, another voice intervened. The Senshi glanced at the entrance to find their Queen standing there, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face. They all stood silent a moment, hesitation on all their faces, with an inability to move into action spurned from their subconscious unwillingness to meet with their pasts. Serenity’s eyebrows rose in slight surprise. They were just as terrified as her to get this started. She had seen them battle monsters even great evil yet she had never once seen them hesitate to act.

“Well best get to it shall we”, Venus finally offered breaking the spell of inaction and silence. The other soldiers immediately stood forming up for entry through the portal, Serenity offering them a smile of reassurance from her place at the entryway.

She still hadn’t moved, her own reluctance showing through. Mars was the first to go through followed by Jupiter. Mercury was stopped a moment by Venus’s order, “Go ahead and send Mr. Takahashi back through once you’ve arrived. I’ll be down there shortly.”

Mercury only nodded before she disappeared through the portal leaving Venus alone in the room with Serenity. She turned to her, taking a deep breath before saying, “You remember the plan?”

Serenity rolled her eyes. “Yes, of course I do. I will await for the signal”, she reiterated for what felt like the fiftieth time that week.

Before Venus could reply the whirls of the transporter opening overwhelmed her voice. Mr. Takahashi re-appeared with a good-natured smile. “It’s all ready down there for you. Just awaiting you two”, the elderly gentleman explained.

Venus smiled gratefully, her hands reaching for his giving them a good squeeze. “Thank you. Make sure she gets down there will you?”

This caused Serenity to groan again. “I’m not a child. I’m a Queen. I can get down there myself. Very easily I might add.”

“I will make sure”, the older gentlemen reassured the commander of the Senshi with a smile and a chuckle earning a headshake from his Queen.

“Good. I will see you in a week handsome”, Venus winked at the old man before turning to Serenity, “ And I will see you down there your highness. Don’t be late”. And within an instant Venus too was gone through the portal leaving Serenity to herself. Serenity licked her suddenly dry lips, her fear almost swallowing her whole. It was happening, there was no turning back or putting this on hold any longer.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

He stood stock still, one foot slightly forward in anticipation, his noble chin raised proud. The throne of his ancestors was at his back, the grand ornate doors of Elysian’s banquet hall stood in front of him, closed. He could hear the excited thrum of his people drift on the current of the breeze through the open windows. Servants stood at the ready for a signal alongside the doors. 

The most influential diplomats, politicians, and world leaders lined the hall, their tones hushed in deference to their King. He did not move from his position even as he heard the sudden rise in volume of the crowd outside, the sounds of cheers and jeers rising with each nearer step. Even as the sentiments of the outside world seeped inside the castle, the people within the banquet hall beginning to become restless he still remained perfectly unaffected. Instead the only motion he made was his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his ancient sword, his long deft fingers curling around the cold crafted steel of the pommel. Somehow the firmness of the molded archaic metal kept him grounded.

While his exterior gave no hint of his true feelings, on the inside he could barely quell the raging chaos that was his own suspense, his heart slamming against his rib cage despite the outwardly controlled slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. The collar of his traditional Terran royalty regalia felt tight around his throat, his armor heavier then normal. 

An overwhelmingly strange feeling came to him suddenly, an image of his former wife by his side formed in his mind, her delicate pale hand coming to rest on his chest, a comforting warmth spreading from her ghostly finger tips to his muscles, sinking into his heart, steadying its beat, calming the rush of his blood. As quickly as this haunting specter appeared was it gone. The harsh reality sunk its teeth into him almost immediately for thinking such thoughts, it was his white uniformed Shitennou who stood to either side of him and it would be her very real unforgiving form walking through those doors in a mere matter of seconds.

His breath halted and time seemed to stop as the grand doors opened wide, sunlight from the window lined hallways temporarily blinding him, sounds of the media and the cameras snapping held by the publicity just outside the room barely registering. The sudden overwhelming sound of his heart pumping filled his ears and made him deaf to the commotion around him, even to the announcement of her arrival, as he watched five hooded forms step into the ballroom. The doors closed behind these figures walking down the center of the room, effectively sealing off the outside world, the streaming sunlight, flashing lights of media and all its uproar.

Before the proud warrior kings of Earth approached the five planetary soldiers and rulers of the inner solar system. The Five Queens adorned outfits that despite their fashion being ages old, fit into this future. They all adorned the color of their ancient home worlds, their lips and chins the only features visible as their enormous priest like hoods fell just below their noses.

The four Sailor Senshi stood in v formation with their Supreme Queen at the center of the v. They finally came to a halt in front of the raised dais where he stood with his men. From the right stood Jupiter, a dark olive green long sleeved v-neck dress in the style of a Roman chiton visible just under her cloak. Gold embroidery adorned her neck line, her olive dress bound with a gold cord. Next to her, slightly in front of the Queen stood Mercury. She wore an almost black looking dark blue cloak which contrasted against her royal blue one shoulder chiton embroidered with sapphires on the shoulder. Venus stood next to her draped in a golden cloak that fell against her lighter golden off the shoulder chiton with a sheer sash wrapped around her shoulders. Mars stood just behind her next to the hooded Serenity in a red one-shoulder chiton with purple strips of grosgrain ribbon crossing the front, red gems meeting at the places the ribbon crossed. She wore a deep purple cloak. Just behind them, however, Serenity was almost entirely shrouded in a plain white cloak.

Endymion appraised the group, curious as to the elaborate state of dress the Senshi wore in comparison to their ruler. Endymion was just about to welcome them when he saw Venus’s manicured hand rise up above her head, her love me glowing chain snaking around and up the arm slowly, wrapping around her pointer finger aimed at the ceiling, her head still bowed. Eyes widened around him, he heard the swords of his Shitennou unsheathe, the hum of their own power vibrating in their bodies rising to counter what looked like a threat. But instead of an explosion a golden beam shot up into the air like a beacon. The white hooded figure Endymion was sure was Serenity emanated a glow from her chest that grew and enveloped the figure. Endymion could feel his hairs stand on end as a wave of power crackled in the air, almost too fast for the eye to see a bolt of light shot down from above into the glowing ball of power where the figure once stood. The tension in the air fizzled the light receding to reveal standing before them Serenity, unveiled in all her glory.

Her eyes found his instantly, her stance proud and unashamed of her stunning entrance. She wore a white silk v-neck chiton wrapped in a grey blue sash criss crossed around her middle, the length falling limp to her feet. An ornate silver see through over coat the length of her dress covered her shoulders. A matching silver wrap was attached at her shoulder and draped over her left arm along the over coat. Her flaxen locks, were up into a complicated plaited bun, with two ringlets framing her face, a long silver sparkling veil hung from the back of her hair falling down her back to her feet. And a v – tiara with a white dangling pearl crowned her head. She looked every bit the expectation one would have of the Supreme Queen of the Silver Millennium. Her bold beauty was breath taking, he found himself truly stunned. He had always thought her beautiful, but this, this was unimaginable.

He had known she would grow to look something like this, he had after all visited a different future where she looked much like she did now. But there was still a stark contrast between this Queen and the one he’d only briefly met in the Black Moon invaded 31stCentury. This Queen did not have the softness the Neo-Queen Serenity he had met had. Hers was a colder beauty, one more akin to Serenity’s past life mother. It took a crinkle at the corner of her mouth, a hint of a smirk to wake him from his surprised stupor.

Serenity had not come on the passage alongside her Senshi through the stone markers, the only way to gain entry into Elysian on Earth, she had transported directly to Elysian. The White cloaked figure was probably a hologram or casted wraith to hide the fact she did not go through Crystal Tokyo. He didn’t know how to feel about this, whether it was truly insulting or not. He knew his men were unhappy, for this theatrical stunt had been pulled with no forewarning and no local insight. He set aside those thoughts since she needed to be publically greeted meaning he was required to find his tongue. “Welcome Neo-Queen Serenity to the Elysian court. We ask that you come here in peace, bring no ill will into this house, and in return we offer you a bed in our home, a place at our hearth, all the hospitality Elysian has to offer and the protection of diplomatic immunity”, the words were near ancient with a few modern improvisions, ones he hadn’t heard uttered since he was a young man in another life but still their tradition felt appropriate in these circumstances.

There was a brief moment of silence before Serenity gave him a diplomatic smile, a slight bow of her head. “I come here seeking only peace and I accept your invitation Neo-King Endymion. I thank you for your hospitality, it is much appreciated. Though I do come alone”, she said dutifully lifting a graceful hand in gesture to the women in front of her, “I bring with me the Queens and Guardians of the Silver Millennium Empire.”

“Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus”, Serenity announced, each respective Queen pulling down her hood as she spoke, revealing their crowned heads. “I ask of you the favor that your courtesy and invitation extend to them as though they were me.”

“It is done”, He announced giving a diplomatic smile of his own, which led to a customary round of applause. Serenity bowed her head in thanks.

“Come, find rest here after your exhaustive journey”, he paused just long enough for her to catch the hint that he knew of her ploy before continuing, “we have rooms for you and a grand feast planned in your honor. Let us save the work for tomorrow.”

There was a small slip of a smirk on her face again, before she nodded her head in acceptance answering politely, “That sounds wonderful.”

He stepped down from his dais to her level, her escorts hesitated but a moment before parting before him. He came up to her, for a brief second he caught a flash of surprise and a hint of fear enter her eyes when he offered her his arm. The slip lasted only a second, completely unnoticeable to an unfamiliar eye. She took his arm, her eyes never leaving his as his hand tucked hers into the crook of his arm.

The flesh-to-flesh contact was brief, but the feeling of home, of rightness from so small a moment was almost overpowering. The ghostly touch that haunted his dreams and even his day-to-day reality was now real, and upon his arm. They walked towards the doors that lead to the living quarters, knowing the Shitennou would follow a similar customary greeting with her Senshi after the two monarchs departed and the ovation receded. The doors shut behind them and they were greeted with a deafening silence. Endymion licked his suddenly dry lips turning to Serenity with the intent to speak but she beat him to it, “Are they to be paired by rank?”

“It is custom”, he replied a little grimly. The Senshi would be escorted with their Terran counter parts based on rank structure, which not so serendipitously also meant their former lovers.

Serenity nodded her head in acceptance. “Lady Fortune smiles on us all I suppose”, she tried to joke though it had more meaning then she allowed to be expressed. She took the opportunity to pull her hand back stepping away as they came across a nearby window. He almost closed his eyes as he felt her warmth leave him. She turned her back to him drawn towards the nearby window, looking out over the crowd of both jubilant and protesting people.

The sunlight fell upon her in the most agonizing way, the silver of her garments glinting in the sunlight like diamonds. He felt as though he were looking at some sort of apparition of a goddess and not his former Queen. He watched the array of emotions flit across her eyes as she took in the signs of support and of those of hate, a sadness suddenly seeping into her frame. “You look”, he began to say until she turned towards him startling him in that she paid him mind as soon as he spoke, “different”. 

He realized he had settled for far less then he was thinking. She looked heartbreakingly beautiful but he had too much pride to utter such sentiments. A delicate sliver eyebrow rose at his choice of words. “I mean in a good way”, he finished, overcome with the feeling he was once again a teenage boy faced with his very first crush.

Her head bowed a little allowing a graceful smile to fall over her features. “It’s the hair I’d assume”, she supplied for him, her cerulean gaze meeting his again.

“I’ve only ever seen you with your trademark hairstyle or it all the way down. Never... like this”, he complimented his voice almost breathless as he uttered his last word.

She turned fully to face him, the crowd of what used to be her people briefly forgotten. She licked her own lips and was about to speak a smile still on her face, before he continued, “And it’s back to its old color. I have to say I’m quite surprised you’d even choose a different hairstyle all things considered.”

Her arms crossed, her smile slowly fell from her face. “Why is that”, she questioned trying to keep the offense she felt from showing, she knew where that comment stemmed from, what it could lead to.

“It’s just that the other hairstyle was so Lunarian and you are, I mean you live there now. It would just be something I thought you’d keep given your history with it. Not to mention you wore your hair like that virtually every day I’ve known you. I even called you buns“, he explained with a light chuckle in remembrance.

She briefly thought about prodding further but surmised it was best she not dredge up the subject, it may lead her to explain more then she was willing. “I thought a change best”, she settled upon answering not wanting to go into the details about why she had rid herself of that hairstyle. On the inside she flinched at his use of that nickname, a lover’s pet name. Endymion found himself dissatisfied with her answer. He couldn’t help but want to continue, and he was about to prod further when he heard the sounds of applause emit from the closed doors.

The first of the Senshi and Shitennou pairs would be entering the hallway. He was supposed to have taken her to her quarters already. And while the prospect of being around Jadeite seemed nice, an escape really, the tension, possibly hostility between Jadeite and Mars would likely ruin the current peace between them. “Well shall we”, she offered catching on to at least some of his thoughts.

He nodded offering her his arm once more. She glanced at his arm with some reservation before retaking it. A part of him cringed inwardly at her hesitations, it felt so unnatural to have her treat him as she did now. He’d never had a moment with her where she was so guarded in her answers nor when she would shrink from the mere touch of him, not even when they were young and barely knew one another. She’d been entirely open to him whenever she spoke to him when they were strangers masquerading as heroes. When in his arms she’d linger just a little too long after he’d have just scooped her up while dodging an enemy attack. 

They walked in silence, her eyes looking around the palace, taking in the portraits, picking out the various differences between this lifetime and the last. She’d been so busy taking in the interior of the palace she was surprised when they came to a stop in front of her door. “Your quarters”, Endymion stated reaching for the door handles, opening them for her and walking forward into the grand chamber.

She stayed behind a moment, hesitating, again. She swallowed deeply before stepping forward into the room. “Your personal quarters”, she asked shocked he brought her here of all places.

He turned to her with a mirthful smile upon his lips, as if she were being silly. “My old ones. When I was prince these were mine, but now I’ve moved into my parents old quarters. I am King.”

She nodded, her eyes glancing around the room marking the very stark changes to the room from the one Princess Serenity knew well. “That would make sense I suppose”, Serenity replied still stunned she’d be staying in quarters traditionally only used for the royal family.

“It’s different from what I remember”, Serenity murmured taking in the entirety of the room, noticing the whole color scheme was so unlike how she remembered. Gone were the dark blue sheets, dark oak furniture, and all of the items Prince Endymion so cherished. In fact, the color scheme felt more Lunarian with whites, silvers, and golds. “You do not like it”, he questioned surprised.

Serenity licked her lips again trying to keep from showing how very uncomfortable she was. She couldn’t show him this, her inner panic. This room was home to many vivid memories of their beginnings. Though the décor had changed and this was a second life, the atmosphere of their story still very much dwelled in these rooms. “No it’s wonderful. Thank you, though I find myself surprised I’m not going to be in the traditional guest quarters”, she replied wringing her hands stepping further through the threshold she would be staying in for the next week, possibly two.

“I thought this better. It has an adjoining parlor to your Senshi’s rooms. They are inhabiting the Shitennou’s former quarters. Given you have four guardians and we had this kind of space available I thought it only befitting.”

“So you have no heir”, she blurted out, knowing Minako had told her otherwise already, but still there was a deep need to hear it from him. She had already checked his ring finger, there was nothing there but he was a handsome man, and he had always had a reputation prior to meeting her in both lives.

He let out a low chuckle that sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine, “No, I have no heir. And I have not yet remarried.” A blush stained her cheeks, for being so overt at having curiosity over such things.

She was not supposed to care she knew, she looked down and away to hide the rouge of her cheeks, wiping a loose strand behind her ear. “You do not wear a ring”, he observed his eyes on her hand. She stopped mid gesture looking at her left hand before nodding. “I have not remarried either”, she replied meekly, her eyes downcast, her heart beat increasing a little.

She thought about lying to him further by saying she had no heir as well, but she opted to wait and see if he would ask of one. A moment of silence befell them and she looked up slowly, he looked hesitant. He was going to ask it seemed and a part of her panicked. Her breath caught in her throat. Could she lie to him? She would have to. Would he be able to tell if she was lying? As his mouth opened an audible female gasp broke the silence first. “Your majesty”. Serenity looked behind Endymion relief washing over her all at once as she spotted a familiar friendly face.

Endymion cleared his throat as the woman who had unknowingly joined them, came around from behind to stand beside him. She didn’t step towards Serenity further, not willing to fully enter without his permission. He turned to look at her, arms crossed, and gave her a nod before she rushed to the Queen who embraced her with welcome arms shouting her name, “Celeste!”

There were tears in both of their eyes and it was painful to watch how excited and happy Serenity was to see Celeste who was but a friend. A flash of jealousy rose and fell within him because she cared so much to see her again yet there was no real emotion expressed for him, before his rationale sunk in. Their last meeting prior to their five year separation had been the worst moment of their history yet. The brunette pulled away from the Queen’s embrace to wipe her tears. “My apologies. It is so good to see you. I’ve been assigned to attend to you during your stay”, Celeste explained happily.

“That is wonderful”, Serenity exclaimed truly excited to be reunited with Celeste who had been one of her personal attendants in the Crystal Tokyo Palace.

“I best leave you to get settled”, Endymion interrupted. Serenity turned her eyes back on Endymion giving him an acknowledging nod and mouthing the words “thank you”. He mimicked her nod before exiting shutting the door behind him. Serenity’s eyes lingered just a little too long on the door. Was that it? Was that to be how it was between them for the rest of her stay? Minimal words, little really said, mildly pleasant.

“My Queen, you have become…stunning”, her former maid breathed in awe. Serenity turned her gaze back to the woman before her, who now clasped her hand an eagerness for discussion in her eyes.

Serenity smiled gently at her before replying, “Thank you Celeste, the compliment is appreciated.”

The woman nodded her head before linking arms with her guiding her around the room. “I must apologize for not joining you on the Moon. We have tried. I write to my sister often-“

Serenity halted their movement shaking her head, “No, Celeste don’t apologize. Annette told me everything. Your family's health must come first.”

Celeste’s green eyes teared up a little before she turned her head away. “The doctor’s say my husband's mother may not survive the journey. And they have no idea how living on the moon could affect her. There have been no studies published here you see about Alzheimers on the moon. And with the diplomatic strain as of yet, it is not like there have been opportunities.”

Serenity listened replying sincerely, “I hope to remedy that while here. And I must apologize, those strains were caused because of my laws.”

Celeste shook her head, “I do not blame you. How you all were treated, are still treated it is unbelievable they should call us a modern, new world.”

Serenity grimaced at the thought. “Still though my laws affect more then just our relations with all of them, they have affected our relations with those like you. Families broken apart, separated all because of a failed marriage”, Serenity countered starting to truly feel the ramifications of her laws, her behavior now that she was faced with one who suffered the repercussions of her actions.

“It was more then a failed marriage that lead to all of this. Things have not been the same. Since you left we've had inconsistent harvests, some natural disasters, and a few outbreaks of epidemics. Vargas’s party has gained influence from the panic now, simply by igniting prejudice, by scape goating. They are calling to test all people now for signs of Lunarian ancestry or rebirth. And there are rumors testing on some regions of the planet has already begun”, Celeste clucked.

“They were calling for that while we were still here. Endymion would never allow them to go that far, surely.”

Celeste had a look of apprehension on her face causing Serenity to pause. “Surely”, Serenity insisted.

“He may not have a choice if Vargas and his party gains anymore power or support. That is why these negotiations must come out positive. It could turn the tide away from Vargas’s favor. What the people will, the King must listen and do. The people of Earth must come to know you again, to love you all again or they will not only turn against Lunarians, but each other.”

Serenity’s mouth parted in disbelief, she had known these negotiations were of great importance, but not quite how important. Here she had thought the alliance was only for an external threat, never did she think she’d have to face this.

Serenity swallowed hard, her mind reeling from the gravity of such news. A hand coming to rest over her mouth she turned her back on Celeste, her body taking her closer to the open doors of the balcony, where a cool breeze drifted in. She did not hear what Celeste said next as her eyes took in the green trees swaying in the wind just outside, sound seeming to blur a strange sort of peace overtaking her. Home, it felt like home and all the problems she heard would fade away at anytime. She closed her eyes briefly basking in the rays of strong sunlight upon her face.

But sound resumed as she felt a new presence transport into the room. She turned to find Minako standing in her room with a smug grin on her lips as she explained in an ‘I am not sorry’ manner, “My apologies my Queen. I did at least participate in the ceremony but once in the hall I felt it beneficial for our relations to extract myself from what could be considered a bad situation. Didn’t want to start off our trip with a brawl between senior leadership.”

Serenity sighed at that before saying sternly, “It appears we have greater concerns then you pissing off General Kunzite.” A look of concern immediately overtook any other emotion on Minako’s face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: For the Good a Kingdom**

**Author: Silent Figure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any** **of the characters, they belong to the Sailor Moon franchise. **

** _Suggested Song: “The City is Made of Our Flesh” – Harlots Season 1 (Original Soundtrack) _ **

**_“People have to be angry at someone. But as Leader, one cannot simply react to everything.” – Winston Churchill, The Crown_**

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! And welcome back to our show! For those of you just joining us here after the commercial break I’m your host Cassidy Tate and welcome to Elysion’s number one go to show for global capital coverage. This is Cassidy’s Corner”, a tall red haired woman announced with just the right amount of pizzazz to stop anyone from changing the channel, her sparkling hazel eyes a light with knowledge. She was, to say the least, a gorgeous woman, thin, tall, modelesque. But the manner in which she spoke, the intelligence glistening behind her eyes made her charismatic demeanor, hard to ignore. A short montage of images of the host’s past broadcasts aired to light happy instrumental music before ending with a refocus of her current position, sitting on a beige loveseat on a stage typical of any famous talk show.

“Prior to the break we were discussing the arrival of our Former Queen. Even aired some footage of her very theatrical entrance”. Behind the host’s head a square of video popped up displaying what looked like an amateur recording of Minako lifting her arm, a beacon of light emitting from her finger tips before what appeared to be a bolt of lightning blazed down the path of light. The flash quickly faded away to reveal the former Queen of Earth.

“So as most of you know our former Queen has returned to Earth. After five long years of silence”, Cassidy explained pausing for the boos and applause that soon followed. It appeared there were a greater number in the audience booing their former Queen’s return. The faction cheering nowhere near as prevalent.

Once it receded she continued, “I know, I know. It is an unpopular move, an unexpected one even. So it appears the rumors have been proven true: just last week a Lunarian dignitary visited our palace as was suggested by an anonymous tip. Why our King waited to formally announce her visit until just yesterday is a question yet to be addressed.” This time the crowd booed even louder.

“Now, now he is our Sovereign King after all. I am certain his actions were in our best interest. So why are they here? The palace at least answered that: negotiations for a treaty with the Lunarians. We are heading towards an alliance”, She paused again to hear reactions, once more it was mixed with the disagreeing faction coming out on top.

“Agreed. It is a bit surprising as just weeks ago we had several Chancellors who sit on our King’s Council here on this very show, explaining how they were about to pass a piece of legislation outlawing emigration to the Moon. Anyone caught in the act could be tried for treason. Such a law could even be retroactively applied to our former Queen, whom is here now”, this pause in particular from Cassidy was poignant, longer then the others. She practically basked in the applause emitting from that last comment in particular.

“It will make for an interesting week, these negotiations. Now, let us remember nothing has been signed, and I have no doubt that between our King, his elected and selected council, and our congress it will turn out for the better”, she stated with a wide smile as more applause resounded, a few boos was issued but she remained poised.

“Tonight we have a special guest joining us”, Cassidy explained once she was left again to silence, no doubt cued by sign holders in the audience. “May I welcome on to this stage for the first time on this show Councilman Vargas!”’

“Well we all know where this is going”, Venus finally muttered. The room had been silent as the four Sailor Senshi sat around their shared parlor along with their Queen watching Cassidy’s Corner. Their bags unpacked, their time their own at least for a couple hours more before they were to begin dressing for dinner, their first event on the trip itinerary.

Each one found a moment to glance at one another nervously as they watched Vargas walk across the stage to predominately cheers on the popular cable show. “Welcome to our show Councilman, we’ve been waiting a long time to get you on this stage”, Cassidy welcomed the newcomer who took a seat next to her facing the audience.

“I must apologize Cassidy I’ve been a big fan of this show for a long time but I am afraid public service, as of late, has been incredibly demanding of my time”, the Councilman professed as sincerely as a man like him could manage.

Serenity, who watched silently, felt her chest constrict at her first sight of the Councilman since her return. Even though she wasn’t seeing the man in person, the anger, the sorrow, washed over her almost as if what happened five years ago was only yesterday. She had after all, done so well in actively forgetting his very existence. “Well no one can blame you. You’re popularity with the public has soared in recent years. Your plain speak, speaks to all of us. You recognize the threats of our time in ways so many others refuse to recognize or even acknowledge”

“Why thank you Cassidy. I’ve worked hard in the last few years to undo the damage of our prior administration and government. When we moved away from Crystal Tokyo, my party and I had one goal in mind. We wanted to rebuild our Government, in coordination with our King, in the best way possible. Most notably without the influence of outsiders whose interests were in the restoration of an empire Earth has long forgotten. Earth needed a new more Earth centric direction and I believe we’ve done a good job of providing that”, Vargas explained.

A round of overwhelming applause soon followed again. The air of dread in the parlor becoming even more palpable, “And we greatly appreciate it. Our economy has never been better, we’ve had mostly peaceful times. We’ve made so much headway globally and intergalactic relations are going marginally well”, Cassidy complimented as she reached across and laid a hand on Vargas arm, smiling excitedly.

“So let’s get down to business: the negotiations are currently underway. What are your thoughts?”

Everyone in the parlor watched with baited breath. Vargas grinned handsomely running a hand over his face. “Wanting to go there already huh?”

“But of course, it’s what is on all of our minds especially given the discussion we had only a few weeks ago with your deputy”, Cassidy laughed causing everyone else in the audience to follow suit, receiving even a light chuckle out of Vargas.

“Well, my party was opposed to it initially. But new information has been brought to our attention that makes it favorable as of this moment”, Vargas explained ever so diplomatically.

“What kind of new information”, Cassidy prodded further, not missing a beat.

“While I do not want to cause any alarm. The Moon and ourselves have a common enemy that will not discriminate between us in its destruction. And it is heading for us as we speak”, the Councilman answered forebodingly.

“Oh Christ”, Jupiter shouted sitting straight up slapping a hand to her forehead. It was obvious from the loud gasps in the audience, the subsequent questions and general alarm this was the first time this news was being delivered to the public.

“I am going to kill him”, Venus growled shaking her head in absolute disbelief at the councilman’s gall to speak out of turn on an issue his King had not yet addressed with his world, himself.

“Did he even have authority to talk about this”, Mercury questioned everyone in the room just as stunned as the rest of them, at this point the show was forgotten as Cassidy tried to reign in control over her upset and disgruntled audience.

“Probably not. Mercury did this air at home”, Mars asked her fellow soldier who had pulled out her computer not a moment later to check.

"It did”, she replied maybe two minutes later. Jupiter put her face in her hands.

“We were supposed to deliver the news together tomorrow”, Venus groaned, her face infuriated by the Councilman dropping the bomb so early.

“Well, he went off book obviously”, Mars replied. Venus opened her mouth to reply but was silenced as Serenity finally had something to say, “He isn’t done yet”.

Everyone’s eyes turned back to the television. The audience had settled down to watch Vargas whom was mid speech about informing the public of this very recent threat and why it was important they consider an alliance. Once he was finished Cassidy asked, “So what kind of alliance will you and your party be advocating? A purely military alliance?”

“Oh yes very much so. It is important that it be just that. We come together only in times of war. Furthermore, it is vital our economies remain separate and our intergalactic outreach be separate.”

“So what you are proposing is that we not even begin trade with the Lunarian kingdom?”

“As of right now yes. This is new to us. We don’t know what our markets interacting with theirs could mean for us. My party’s stance is we maintain our self interests above all else”, Vargas explained.

Eyes met around the room as they recognized such implications. “And I also maintain we be on equal footing with the Lunarian’s when it comes to our defense. We provide equal amounts.”

“But do we not have a greater army then theirs”, Cassidy questioned her hand in her chin, eyes narrowed as if she were truly playing the devil’s advocate.

“We do and we have the greater population. But supposedly, theirs is the greater power due to the Silver Imperium Crystal’s seemingly endless capabilities. Furthermore, they have the Sailor Senshi who have gone up against great threats before. Their experience against foes will be worth far more then any standing Army.”

Serenity’s chest rose and fell heavily, apprehension, anger and indignation welling up within her with each word. “So what you are saying Councilman is not only should we ally with them, but we should let them take the lead when it comes to dealing with our common enemy?”

The Councilman paused dramatically, his face schooled and unblinking. “Yes that is precisely what I suggest.”

“So all the risk is ours”, Venus spat in disgust her eyes finding the Soldier of War whose features had gone grim.

Mars was about to respond when all eyes turned to Serenity rising from her sitting position slowly. “I think we’ve seen more than enough here”, she said in finality. From behind the group Celeste shut off the television with a click on the remote screen.

“Leave us”, Serenity commanded turning to Celeste who recognized the gravity of what her former Queen had just witnessed on early evening television. She promptly did as she was bidden.

Serenity’s eyes glanced over her sailor soldiers with a great deal of meaning until her gaze fell on Mercury, “Mercury, get word to our immigration offices. Have them prepare for an influx of migrants. Vet those incoming as much as possible. Given our slightly lengthy process we should set up a refugee camp in a remote enough location where we can in process our people safely before entry into our society. Perhaps near the Sea of Serenity on the outskirts of our Capitol”.

“Serenity I don’t think-”, Mercury tried to interject but Serenity continued her eyes falling next on the leader of her protectorate, “Venus reach out to our clandestine agency, they are to begin messaging to Lunarian populations still residing on Earth. They are no longer guaranteed safety and security should they remain. Those who carry our genes either by rebirth or inheritance and their families will find asylum on the Moon. Lunarian sympathizers are welcome. Restart the caravans as soon as possible. Increase them if necessary.”

Venus did not so much as blink before she stood with a bow and obeyed. Though Mercury remained firmly planted in her seat. “Serenity please give this a second”, Mercury tried to protest but her Queen found the Soldier of War next.

“Mars reach out to our war council and our citizen council. Have them draw up plan of actions for a possible two front war. Earth and Nemesis. Do not alarm them, it is merely precautionary. This should be followed up with military and civil defense exercises. Increase recruitment efforts however necessary but let us not slip on the training. This will be paramount. Have Artemis reach out to our intergalactic alliances and make sure they are secure. See what they may be willing to provide should things get ugly. Princess Kakyuu should be contacted first. When Artemis does reach out he should not mention the possibility of war with Earth.”

Mars stood bowing before exiting the room glancing back at Mercury with a shake of her head. After that Mercury stood up defiantly loudly exclaiming, “You cannot possibly be thinking this is the correct course of action Serenity. We have not yet even begun negotiations. If they find out about any of this it will undermine this entire process.”

Serenity whose back had been to Mercury turned facing her. “I cannot ignore what we just witnessed. How could you possibly be so naïve as to not see as I. Vargas and his party have a great deal of power and it appears to be ever growing. The move he just made. Do you not recognize it Mercury? Was it not you who spent hours with me teaching me the history of nations and great powers?”

Mercury remained silent, her head nearly bowed. She wanted so whole heartedly to disagree. “Even if Endymion had meant to unite our two worlds in a mutually beneficial alliance Vargas has outmaneuvered him, by way of public opinion. He will hold Endymion hostage to it. He has used the element of surprise of an impending threat not to unite the Earth and Moon, but Earth itself against a common enemy. And what is worse, he has served the Moon up as a scapegoat should they suffer any losses. He has made the first move and it is now his game we play. We’ve known he’s been building a super nationalist platform for years. Now it is so powerful that we can no longer be passive. It will come at a cost to our people should we do so. Celeste has informed me that your test is now out there for public use and has been used to test the people for signs of Lunarian origin”, Serenity explained every word beginning to sink into Mercury like a heavy weight.

It was against her belief system, war between worlds. It always had been in both lifetimes. There was nothing that could not be solved by reason and diplomacy. Her culture, her very nature dictated it to be so. She felt her heart drop once Serenity had mentioned the current use of the blood test she had long ago created out of curiosity for the origin of their power. Her head dipped even lower as this knowledge sunk in.

“I will not do as my mother did and hope for the best. I cannot place all of my faith in Endymion and his monarchy. They failed thousands of years ago. And now they have a propensity to do so again. We learn of the past, so we are not condemned to repeat it. That is the saying is it not? The responsibility of my people’s safety and security both here on Earth and at home rests on our shoulders now. Not our parents. Us. We must act for them, it is our duty, our very purpose, their governance and protection”, Serenity finished more softly as she rested a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

Mercury finally made eye contact with her Queen again. She could not refute her points, no matter how dearly she wished it be otherwise. There was a brief moment where she had to wonder when it was Serenity had surpassed her as a statesmen. While a part of her worried for it and what it meant for her Queen’s soul, there was something inside of her that made her proud to know she served this monarch.

“I will do as bidden my Queen”, Mercury conceded, placing a hand to her heart giving her Queen a deep bow of respect. She left the room shortly there after, her eyes making contact with the last of the Sailor Senshi in the room who gave her a smile of reassurance. She too believed in her Queen’s words, which was mildly disheartening for Mercury. Not a single one of them truly believed there was an alternative way to deal with this new set of circumstances. Once Mercury had left Jupiter spoke up, “And what of me? What would you have me do?”

Serenity sighed before turning to the remaining Senshi. “Damage control. We need to make contact with the media at home. Release official statements from our office as soon as possible to all the outlets. Have Luna address the nation tonight alongside our Prime Minister about our current situation with Nemesis. Lastly coordinate with Mamoru’s public affairs office when you get a chance. The both of us need to speak to our people together first thing tomorrow.”

“Endymion”, Jupiter corrected having heard the King’s unofficial name. “What”, Serenity asked taken aback.

“You said Mamoru. His name, my Queen, is no longer Mamoru. It is Endymion. It is best you think of it that way”, Jupiter informed her Queen hoping she was not overstepping. But it was best to remind her Queen that her former husband, was long gone and in his place a monarch whom may yet become her enemy.

“Yes, yes of course. Also Jupiter, please remind the others when you are finished we have a quiet formal welcome dinner this evening with Endymion and his generals, a few of their dignitaries and what not”, Serenity replied barely acknowledging Jupiter’s point, though completely comprehending the meaning.

It was best she not spend too long analyzing or dealing with that slip up. “Also no one is to be in uniform. Formal dress is required”, she added.

Jupiter nodded her head in acknowledgement, and with a bow she exited joining the others in setting about their imperative tasks. Serenity sat down slowly in the armchair she had previously occupied. Her hand came to rest at her mouth. Part of her was frightened of herself for having making those commands and yet, the other fully recognized its necessity. There was a sadness to it all. Her confidence and trust in the man whom she had loved for two lifetimes was gone. This was proof. She had not even given him a chance to help or aid her in these challenges. She had to marvel at her own callous, which seemed so foreign to her.

Sighing she tried to turn away from such thoughts, and her eyes searched the room for anything to distract her of them. Finding the remote she turned the T.V. back on. She grimaced as she noticed that while the show they had previously been watching had ended, Vargas’s image and his revelation of Nemesis’s impending threat was making headlines on all the news channels. As she looked at his face, her memories began to swim before her eyes. One in particular stood out replaying over and over again…

_Serenity sat in the garden’s quietly in contemplation. She breathed deeply of the blooming roses' scent. It was peaceful here, quiet. No voices. Least of all any that were raised in argument, a now daily ritual between her and her husband. The only thing that soothed her as of late were moments like these and the sound advice of elderly married couples who advised her fighting was normal in the early years of marriage. And given their ascension to the global throne it was even more of a likelihood. “Your majesty”, a voice interrupted. Serenity looked over her shoulder to find Luna standing patiently behind her. _

_“What is it Luna”, Serenity questioned her long time advisor and oldest friend. She had taken more recently to using her human form, given that humans tended to respond better to it, not many could handle a talking cat. _

_“The King is looking for you. You two are to be introduced to the newly elected council.”_

_“Oh my, it is that time already? I have not been paying close enough attention. Mercury will be angry with me. Who won the majority?”_

_“It was close but the traditionalist party maintained their power. One of the minority parties has shifted into a new, seemingly more powerful party. They have new representatives some of whom are much younger and well, quite different from their predecessors.”_

_Serenity could see the unease behind her mentor’s eyes but chose not to question it. She had bigger problems, namely her marriage and this silly obsession of Endymion’s to return his Shitennou to life as soon as possible. Worrying over the politics of this new leadership seemed comparatively smaller. Besides they always came and they always went. Serenity stood following obediently, though surprisingly in silence. She was about to ask Luna about her silence when Endymion’s excited voice called out to her, “Serenity!”_

_From behind Luna she could see her husband surrounded by a group of men, and a singular woman who she assumed was the newly elected council. Photographers sat at the ready for the congratulatory shots of the councilmen and their Monarchy. As Serenity came upon them she barely made note of how quickly Luna departed. Clearing her throat she put on her best smile as she came to stand beside her husband, who wrapped a dutiful arm around her. Meeting his eyes she gave him a quick peck relieved to see he appeared to be over their morning row._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, some of you know my wife but a few of you others do not. May I present her majesty Neo-Queen Serenity”, Endymion introduced to the group. Serenity reached out shaking hands, offering bows with several of the council members. Their names she almost instantly forgot upon introduction. She could remember most of the countries they represented by their various states of garb, but still it all felt a little overwhelming. She was pulled from her thoughts as a handsome man stepped forward. His hair was a dark brown, and his eyes were a green that sent an instant chill down her spine. He reached for her hand and as hers grasped his, she found herself surprised as he leaned down laying a kiss upon her knuckles, “Neo-Queen Serenity”, he whispered against her skin. _

_She tried to maintain her smile but it faltered just a bit. His lips were cold, colder then any she’d ever felt before and he held her gaze in a daring way that made her squirm against her husband’s warmth. This man the last of her introductions. “This is the newest member of the minority sectarian party, Councilman Edgar Vargas.”_

_“Nice to meet you Edgar”, she tried to sound sincere. But something about this man seemed off. Seemed not right. The man himself grinned widely as he raised himself to her level, in a fashion that felt more like a wolf having caught his prey then a man who had just met the most famous woman on Earth._

_“And you as well. Though please do call me Vargas. I’m a military man and very few actually refer to me as Edgar.”_

_Serenity smiled politely nodding her head before replying dutifully, “Of course. Vargas it is then. Welcome to the Crystal Tokyo palace. And congratulations on your election.”_

_He nodded his head before turning to face the King whose hand he shook with great enthusiasm, “It is a great pleasure and honor to meet you my King”, his emphasis falling on the word ‘my’ causing a brief moment of curiosity for Serenity. Though she shook it off almost immediately. _

_“Thank you Vargas, I was watching your race. It was very close but it is nice to see a younger man win. They do often like to discredit one based on their youth. It shall be nice to have someone in the room who is much closer in age to us”, Endymion replied, giving her a light squeeze and a smile. She met her husband’s eyes happily but still felt Vargas’s attention shift to her. _

_“But of course your majesty. I hope to become a great ally of yours”, Vargas explained his eyes narrowed on Serenity as he gave her a once over again. It took a lot of effort not to cringe. She chanced a glance at Endymion to see if he had noticed but he’d been distracted by someone behind them accidentally brushing against him. _

_One of the photographers stepped forward, “Your majesties shall we take the picture?”_

_“Oh yes, yes of course. Everyone gather around”, Endymion ordered as each member filed in around the couple, but Vargas chose to station himself directly to her side and moved in close. For a human being she couldn’t help but notice he lacked body heat. The unease only amplified as the photographer asked everyone to get in closer. Her eyes widened a little as she briefly felt Vargas’s chilly hand graze against her hip, a seemingly inappropriate gesture though he appeared to have not meant to do it. “Apologies Neo-Queen Serenity just doing as I was told”, he whispered lightly. She feigned a smile at him before turning to face the photographer._

_“Everyone three. two. One”, and the light flashed bright in her eyes. _

** _…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

A hand slammed against the table. “I want him before me as soon as we have the opportunity”, Endymion bellowed. He was infuriated, beyond infuriated. To have witnessed what he just did, on live television of all ways, and with no forewarning. “Who the hell gave him the authorization to speak publically about all of this?”

Nephrite swallowed hard before he stepped forward to answer, “Sire, I’m afraid an undersecretary from my team made a mistake on the end date for the classified status of our brief and the documents accompanying them. ”

Endymion’s eyes narrowed into slits as he faced the Shitennou. “Explain further”, he demanded.

“He mistakenly believed the classified status would drop upon arrival of Serenity or so he says”, Nephrite explained meeting his King’s eyes.

“How could such a gross oversight have been made? Our news conference is not until tomorrow. It is on the damn agenda in those classified documents. ”

At this the leader of the Shitennou came forward, “Sire, we are looking microscopically into this undersecretaries allegiances and background.”

Endymion’s turned his furious gaze on his lead guardian, “So if I am tracking correctly we believe Vargas or someone from his party may have somehow convinced this guy to put the wrong date on documents so Vargas would have a loophole to use to his advantage?”

“Sire, we’ve already taken a hard look into his background. This blunder does not match his record. But he has a gambling debt that was recently paid off. The account which alleviated his debts is a ghost account. Closed. Untraceable thus far."

Endymion pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before sighing. “We need to do damage control here and fast. That undersecretary better have been fired. I want him and anyone who handled those documents with the incorrect dates out of our offices today. And once we have our evidence prosecute him. As for Vargas am I to go ahead and assume we cannot find evidence linking him to the payment of this undersecretary, otherwise he’d already be in jail?”

Nephrite replied quickly, “The undersecretary was relieved of his duties an hour ago. I will go speak with the council now and Vargas will be in your chambers within the hour. I will put my people on potential press statements. I'll have my advisor reach out to the Lunarian representative so we can arrange for damage control press releases this evening.”

Endymion nodded his head in thanks before Nephrite left the room. He turned to the rest of his men, “We need to start looking at ways to satisfy our council and to make this work with the Lunarians. We were outmaneuvered today. It’s a bad first step, a blunder on our part. We figured Vargas and his fellow similar minded councilmen would at least put global security first, but at this point I have no doubt they’ll do whatever they can to undermine these negotiations so they can put their law back on the table. We need to consider Vargas and his party’s moves in all aspects of these negotiations. We need to predict how far they are willing to go to interfere in this. Furthermore we need to rally support with his opposition. Elections aren’t far off. His opponents can use this to counter attack. We can use his interference against him.”

Zoicite nodded his head in agreement. “We make it look like he’ll sacrifice Earth over this prejudice. He’d rather have war with everyone, then peace with the Lunarians.”

“I don’t think we need to make it look like anything, I think he already is doing it. We just need to shine a spotlight on it”, Endymion replied before he turned to Kunzite, “Find a way to guide his political rivals to discovery of our suspicions. I want to see this in the news by tomorrow but with no hint that we had any idea of it. Understood?”

Kunzite nodded his head slowly before standing up. “Sir might I also suggest we take a look at Serenity’s camp.”

Endymion raised a brow at that, “Speak plainly Kunzite. At this point, we don’t have a lot of time to waste with hesitancies”.

“Serenity may have seen this, if she has not she has certainly been informed by now. We don’t know what the Lunarian reaction will be, what her next steps are. What Vargas did is nothing short of threatening. He laid down what looks like Earth’s intentions at these negotiations. Those intentions will certainly have the Lunarian’s acting in self -defense mode and they will begin to take precautionary measures. We need to know what those are”.

“You’re talking of spying on them”, Jadeite stated rubbing his chin in serious consideration.

Zoicite’s eyes narrowed. “He already is”, Zoicite spoke in a matter of fact tone as he put two and two together, “Celeste.”

“Oh well that will go over well if she is discovered, not just with Serenity, but with Celeste’s family on the moon”, Jadeite scoffed.

Kunzite refrained from rolling his eyes, “I have simply asked her to inform us if there is anything to be alarmed of should she hear something while attending to Serenity. She agreed to this. She will not go snooping around in her personal belongings or intentionally spy on Serenity, but if she hears anything indicating our negotiations are going south then she will pass it along. Her intentions are true, she simply wishes to see an alliance restored. Serenity would understand.”

Endymion remained silent a while before weighing in, “I think it is necessary having a gage on their reactions. But to be frank, given all you have said, we should also task our clandestine services with monitoring Lunarian activity and messaging.” Kunzite gave Endymion a curt nod, recognizing Endymion bid him without saying it out right to take action immediately.

Endymion barely glanced at his exiting General. Instead his eyes turned upon the second youngest whose brows rose in interest awaiting his orders. “Even more importantly, we need to ensure whatever actions they take are not discovered by Vargas’ people. Jadeite you have the best rapport with those who reside here, our staff, and the sentry. I need to know whom we can trust and whom we likely cannot. Use your best people to ferret out those we trust the least. Then let’s find a way to move them to the periphery.”

Jadeite was at first silent appearing to ponder his instruction as he came to a stand. “Well sire, shouldn’t be too much trouble. My people are already working on such a list. Anything else you need of me”, he asked grinning cheekily, proud of himself for being a head of the game. 

“Yes”, Endymion face remained impassive as he gazed at his guard, “you’re well acquainted with Cassidy Tate are you not?” Jadeite’s smile fell his eyes sliding to Zoicite who could barely contain the sly smile on his own lips, his forefinger resting under his nose and thumb above his mouth. Jadeite glowered shaking his head slowly at the man who’d clearly divulged one of his more recent liaisons. Zoicite merely offered him an unapologetic shrug in excuse.

“I was sire”, he sighed reluctantly, “though we’ve not been acquainted for some time now.” Endymion’s brows rose though he remained silent a verbal cue for Jadeite to elaborate. Licking his lips he continued, “Things progressed…a little too…quickly for me your highness.”

Finally Endymion cracked a smile, he glanced down rubbing his chin before glancing up at his embarrassed General. “Think it is high time for you to call her back.”

Jadeite’s lips thinned as he cast his glare downward unwilling to offer up such blatant disrespect directly to his King. “Hope this will not be an issue General”, Endymion inquired amusement in his voice.

Jadeite smiled tightly nodding his head, his facial expression schooled as he answered, “No sire. It will not be an issue. I can assure you she will be quite…eager to hear from me again.”

A chortle escaped from Zoicite who did a poor job of covering it up by clearing his throat. Jadeite’s eyes shot him a vengeful glare. “See to it then. You have your orders.” Jadeite bowed deeply accepting his orders, “Yes my King”, before exiting the room, the door shutting behind him just a little too forcefully.

“As for you Zoicite”, the King turned to his youngest general who cleared his throat, straightening up, his amusement forgotten.

“Make sure he acquires the right information from Ms. Tate”, Endymion requested pointedly. Zoicite deflated a little but nodded his head in acceptance. No use debating the topic. “And”, Zoicite’s head shot up, “see to it that our council is scheduled an array of mandatory briefings over the next week. I want them kept busy.”

“They are aware Sire that the negotiations are already closed”, Zoicite reasoned carefully.

“I do not want there to be any opportunity for interruption”, he countered fully aware what went unsaid by Zoicite still he did not care if their ploy would be transparent to the council.

“Besides death by power point seems fitting at this point”, he chuckled, “encourage those not of Vargas’ party to take some annual leave. They’re innocent bystanders. No need for them to suffer.”

Zoicite stood believing Endymion finished delivering orders. He made to exit for the door when Endymion continued, “Start the briefings this evening.”

Zoicite gave his master a curt nod before setting about his business.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Nephrite pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to his exasperated assistant. “Panya”, he addressed the Russian silencing her, “relax. I know I’ve put a lot on you. But we’ll get through this alright?”

“You need to make choice here sir. Send me to round up Vargas or to the Lunarians. I cannot be in two places at once. I do NOT have the time to do both this evening, on top of getting the press statements ready and released, and reworking the press brief tomorrow.”

“Delegate then”, he suggested with a sigh. “We fire the last guy I delegate to”, she growled her accent particularly thick today as she turned her grey eyes down to her phone, an object seemingly always in her hand. She rolled her eyes groaning as some bad news was clearly delivered to her via email.

“Look sir. I go handle Vargas, he like me better then you anyways”, she suggested still not meeting his eyes as her fingers texted away furiously on her phone. “I have reason to see him. He went to the show without looping us in. This is against protocol. He take it better coming from me. Let King do the punishing ok? You have to work with Vargas more directly more often.”

“Panya”, he sighed, “it probably is best I not be the one going to the Lunarians.”

She cursed, “Piz-dets sir you have too many enemies for a man in public relations.”

“Panya”, he groaned and she simply smirked her fingers typing away once more. “I can only work so many miracles. Pick one. Or would you like to do the press statements”, she replied.

“Fine”, he grunted, “I’ll go to the Lunarians”. She typed a moment longer before looking back up at him.

Reaching up she lightly patted his cheek, “You see? Not so bad making decisions eh?” His face deadpanned. “I go now”, she finished as she left him to himself walking out.

“I am a damn soldier not an ambassador”, he muttered to himself, annoyed that this particular duty fell upon him. He was not a particularly talented man when it came to public relations, he just happened to understand people and their wants. And he had a way with words. This somehow made him qualified for a post he would never have selected had it really been up to him. Of course it didn’t help this position was vacated and held prior by the former Queen’s own Senshi of Jupiter. He couldn’t help but recognize the irony in that it was her position he assumed. And that really either of them would work in such a field. The pair of them in their prior lives certainly wouldn’t have found any interest in it. Truthfully he doubted she did in this life either. They were far more simple creatures, preferring solitude to crowds, nature to the hustle and bustle of cities. But then again, what did he know of his reborn lover? She could be nothing like the woman who enthralled him in his prior life.

Running a hand through his long chestnut locks he made to head towards where he’d dropped off the Soldier of Jupiter earlier in the day. He snorted thinking of the interaction. She'd not so much as looked at him during their ceremony or even as they started their walk in dead silence. He'd nearly opened his mouth to speak a few times but every time he worked up the nerve to do so he suddenly felt her scornful gaze turn on him. Such a look warned Nephrite against speaking. And truth be told, at the sight of her expression he hadn't the stomach to hear what she might say. Her look alone was burning with hate and disgust. He stopped short in the hallway as he heard her very voice from around the corner, “And how did the press conference go Luna?”

He walked up cautiously afraid he may be found intruding. As he turned the corner he found the Sailor of Jupiter with her back to him. A mini hologram of a dark haired woman, who must’ve been this Luna, projected from her wristwatch. Jupiter was already wearing her fuku, the dress of a Queen removed. Her brunette hair which had been in an ornate fashion now returned to a simple ponytail. He kept from smiling at it, she never did feel comfortable adorned in fine dresses and jewelry. She’d always preferred her fuku or plainer clothing. “It went as well as can be expected Jupiter. The civilian prime minister was not pleased to be pulled mid dinner to address the nation with little to no time to rehearse our talking points.”

“Not surprised but it’s his job. If he fusses too much just remind him he signed up for this. What does our crowd sourcers have to say about the public reaction”, she questioned further.

“So far it has been mostly surprise. There is a fair amount of outrage at having learned in this manner, they feel they should’ve heard it from Serenity before ever she entered negotiations.”

Jupiter nodded her head. “We’ll be ready to address them first thing in the morning. I want Naveah Archarya on this. She’s our best writer. Can you task her with organizing a call with our people? They need to be reforming our talking points tonight so we’re ready to go. Have her call me first thing in the morning. She has the schedule. And have our crowdsourcing team reach out to the one here to gage reactions on Earth. I’ll get you a contact.”

The woman also nodded her head. “Ah so this means you’ll actually be talking with him this time_.” _

Nephrite’s eyebrows shot up in intrigue. He couldn’t see her facial expression but he imagined it was grim. He heard her sigh, watched the back of her brunette shake almost as if in denial. “Yes, best do it like a band aid and get it over with. By the way, who has such a big mouth that you already know of our interaction? It has only been a few hours.”

The hologram woman chuckled, tilting her head in a motherly fashion, “Whom do you think?”

From the tone of Jupiter’s voice he could only imagine the roll of her eyes that accompanied her annoyance, “I often forget that she is not in fact Serenity of old, but Usagi.”

The elder woman laughed heartily, even Jupiter joined in with a chuckle. Nephrite felt it in his soul, Juptier’s light hearted tinkle of laughter, an odd warming sensation growing from the center of his chest at the sound of it. “Well my dear I am afraid I must get to work. It’ll be a long night here working on this press conference tomorrow. Best you get to work as well, and then get some rest.”

“Fat chance that’ll happen. We have dinner with them here shortly. I’ll have to go make myself prim and proper. Anyway, make sure you get some rest too. Have a good night”, the soldier bid the woman before her. The hologram nodded in agreement, “And you as well Makoto. Give the young general behind you my warmest regards.”

Nephrite’s eyes widened and he straightened into a tense posture almost at the exact moment the young woman before him stiffened. “Go ahead now and pull off that band aid”, the elder holographic woman teased before the connection terminated. The Senshi turned around slowly, fixing him with a sharp glare. It was hard to school his features to keep the apprehension from his face, rather deciding the only way to handle this was with strict professionalism. Her brow raised instantly as she looked upon him, though not in the teasing way he once used to enjoy provoking.

“I suppose I could lecture you on how it is rude to ease drop on someone’s conversation but we’ve been at this kind of juncture before. Except in this life I haven’t the taste to revisit such conversation”, she addressed him harshly, her words pricking him in the chest, the once warming sensation now freezing in his veins as he recognized the exact moment of which she was referring.

Nephrite looked down a moment shoving his hands into his pockets, contemplating what to say next before meeting her unyielding stony gaze again, “My apologies Jupiter. I did not want to interrupt your conversation.”

She gave him a curt smile a moment before asking, “What is it you’ve sought here General? In case you haven’t already gathered yourself I have quite a bit of damage control to be handling before we try to enjoy our dinner.”

Even though she had not said it directly he could hear the blame in her voice. “Panya Yahontov is my team lead and advisor. I’ll have her connect your people with our director of Crowd Sourcing. Panya will be at your disposal. There is no one better on my team to help you handle this mess”, he offered knowing his advisor would not be pleased to add to her work pile this evening but still finding it the most appropriate thing he could do, “Shall I send her to you now before dinner or after?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly. It was clear, she did not expect him to be so serious, let alone generous. He’d always had a fire in his blood, though it appeared she had forgotten just how much baiting it would take before he became reactionary. She assessed him a moment longer before cautiously accepting his offer, “Before dinner. Thank you General. That’d be greatly appreciated.”

He gave her a curt nod and a quick bow, “Is there anything else we can help you with?”

She shook her head no before looking down at her watch seemingly reading a message that’d appeared on her communicator. “No not at this time. Thank you.” Recognizing the dismissal Nephrite turned his back on her walking back the way from whence he’d just come, never realizing the moment his back was turned her emerald eyes had lifted and followed him until he disappeared from sight.

_“Is it custom to stare here on Terra”, Jupiter asked turning her emerald eyes upon him, crossing her arms startling him in that she’d caught him in said action, “because where I am from it is considered a rude practice.”_

_Sailor Jupiter and the General Nephrite were awaiting their charges in the same torch lit hallway leaning on opposite walls across from one another. Stationed together, told to stay put, wait until after Endymion had toured the young Lunarian heir his castle, a castle fortunately vacant of most its staff. Both of Endymion’s parents had gone on their yearly world tour, servants using the respite to return to their home villages. And the young prince was so unwisely left alone to his own devices with only his Shitennou to keep him company for two fortnights. An opportunity he took advantage of to continue to meet with his latest and perhaps most dangerous fascination, a forbidden friendship with the Supreme Princess of Lunaria. _

_Tonight was the first time someone other then Kunzite and Sailor Venus kept watch over the pair. So far Nephrite was certain both Jupiter and himself had failed in their essential function the moment they acquiesced to the order they stay behind and allow the royals some privacy. If Kunzite found out, he was surely in for hours of physically demanding punishment. But the damned Jupiter warrior had agreed for the two of them almost immediately upon the order, never once questioning it. Now, in this dimly lit hallway Nephrite had taken to watching the female guardian even though she’d barely even acknowledged his presence since they’d first been introduced earlier in the evening. So when she finally addressed him it’d been a bit of a shock._

_Mirroring her stance and crossing his own arms he replied non-chalantly, “I’ve never seen one of you before.”_

_Her facial expression morphed into one of disdain as she presumptively sneered, “A female warrior?”_

_“No”, the corner of his mouth lifted almost into a smirk as he faced her more squarely coming to stand away from his leaning on the nearby wall, “no that I’ve seen. We have them here on Terra believe it or not. They are few in number but they are certainly a fearsome thing to behold.”_

_Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny, clearly unsure of him and his meaning. “A Senshi, I’ve never seen one”, he supplied for her._

_Still she did not answer, rather choosing to stay silent though the look of disdain remained ever present on her face. It was clear in how she was handling this discussion she had assumptions about him, likely stemming from some sort of prejudice against Terrans. “You’re not quite what I was expecting”, he dared to comment further containing his smile as he saw her eyes harden at his audacity to continue the conversation. _

_“And what is it you were expecting”, she bit out turning her gaze away from him again in annoyance, clearly trying to contain her reaction._

_“I’ve never seen a warrior bare her legs before”, he answered honestly eyeing the short skirt and bared legs the woman before him was sporting, effectively aggravating her further._

_“And what is it your warrior women are forced to wear here on Terra? Dresses and fine skirts”, Jupiter asked haughtily_

_“Breeches actually. Leathers”, Nephrite commented in matter of fact tone before shifting it to one of playful derision, “you know a kind of protective barrier of sorts.”_

_There was a moment of pause before she scoffed defensively re-crossing her arms, “Well can your women warriors call lightning to their fingertips and incinerate men alive?”_

_This time he allowed his teasing grin upon his lips, a dimple forming in his cheek as he too re-crossed his arms in interest, “Now that I’ve yet to witness.”_

_Sensing his longing to see such a sight she rose away from the wall, “Better pray than to your Gods Terran you never have to.”_

_This time he scoffed in mockery, “You’re not the only one with power here Lunarian.”_

_“I’m Jovian”, Jupiter glared, “and talking with the stars does little to deter lightning.”_

_His own eyes narrowed as he took a step forward towards the now suddenly irritating woman. “Aye I’d agree with you there”, he taunted taking a few steps closer, “But that was not what I was referring to.”_

_The Sailor Senshi angled her body toward his as he neared her, her eyebrow arching in defiance and disbelief. It was clear in the leisure of her stance she was not intimidated even if he towered over her, even if he had the broadest shoulders she’d ever seen on a man. “And what measly power do you possess hmm? Can you conjur some flowers Terran”, she taunted. _

_Nephrite leaned back away from her ever so slightly, his tongue gliding across his teeth as he nodded his head, he had to acknowledge her bravado. “How about you join me in the arena? Find out for yourself”, he dared tilting his head, shrugging his shoulders._

_Jupiter smirked haughtily, her eyes glistening with superiority. “Oh Terran you wouldn’t even want to pit yourself against me with weapons or bare hands. You’d most assuredly never survive a battle of power. You’re simply”, she paused as if to ponder in earnest, “under trained and overmatched.”_

_She made to step passed him, walking to find somewhere away from the obnoxious man. But his hearty laughter taunted her, halting her mid action. “You’re a cocky one”, he stated as he caught up to her, “Challenge accepted.”_

_“What”, she snipped turning her head to face the General who’d come to stand alongside her._

_"Let’s start with hand to hand”, he suggested. Her brows knitted together in surprise before she answered him with an obvious sardonic smile of dismissal, “The princess has been here long enough.”_

_“She’s been here barely an hour and a half. A complete tour of this castle will at least take yet another hour or so more. And we both know she’ll be upset should you steal her away too soon. What’s a bit more time here?”_

_Her face scrunched, her arms crossing once more mouth slightly agape in disbelief. His eyes dropped down purposefully at the defensive gesture, she uncrossed them immediately. _ _“Now I know you’ve got the words but I am not so certain you’ve the sand”, he goaded her further finding her eyes again, his eyes glistening with challenge._

_“You’re going to regret this Terran”, she acquiesced her eyes darting forward so that he could lead her to their training arena. _

_“No Jovian”, he smiled daringly, “I rather think I’ll enjoy it.” Her chest inflated and she huffed in aggravation. They walked in tense silence, him leading her into their training arena. They both reached for the handle of the entryway to the arena at the same time, Jupiter shooting him a glare for trying to open it for her. Nephrite cleared his throat, trying to contain his smile before stepping back allowing her to pull the handle and enter. They separated upon entry, her walking directly onto the sand at the ready and him coming round to a nearby bench where he proceeded to remove the jacket of his uniform, draping it on the bench, his back to her as he rolled up the sleeves of his white undershirt, before pulling his long hair into a ponytail at a leisurely pace. He could feel her impatient energy from behind him, he smiled to himself as he heard the crunch of her boots pacing on the sand. _

_“Shall you brush your pretty tresses to”, she scoffed from behind him. He chuckled turning to her unable to help himself, “You think my hair is pretty.”_

_There was the slightest of pauses, as if she were taken aback by something. He couldn’t have known though that it was his teasing smile that made her suddenly aware of how handsome he really was. She recovered quickly though, her eyes rolling skyward in obvious annoyance as she answered him, “I think you’re stalling.”_

_He grinned as he stepped onto the sand of the sparring pit. “I am ready”, he replied his arms open in gesture. “Finally”, she growled before charging him, her arms wrapping around his middle effectively tackling him to the ground. He let out a grunt as his back hit the sand. He was stunned in that she made the first move almost immediately. Realizing she was going for the side guard by wrapping her arm around his head trapping one of his arms in her embrace, he rolled to the side she was aiming to lock him in on, shoving the arm not trapped against her waist while lifting his hips breaking away enough space for him to quickly wrap a leg around her and leverage her weight to flip her onto her back. Both of his legs sat on either side of her waist putting her briefly in a precarious position. Before he could make another move she bucked her hips hard, lurching him forward so he’d lose his balance before she snatched one of his arms. Her foot kicked one of his out from under him as she rolled him back over, releasing the trapped arm so she could shove at the legs around her hips. She came to a stand with a smile, which fell from her face when he swept her legs out from under her. He was quick to launch at her again, and they rolled around each other for sometime before he finally spotted a weakness in her guard. The match ended with her face pressed to the ground, him leaning against her side and her arm held in a bar above her head. Any move she could think of making would lead to the displacement of her shoulder he had in his brace. “By the Gods you are strong”, he grunted as she wiggled in vain against him, his voice breathless, “though not strong enough I am afraid.” _

_“Get. Off. Of. Me Terran”, she growled into the dirt her voice muffled her lower body still attempting to wretch free. She hissed as she felt the sharpness of her shoulder being pressed. _

_“You surrender”, he questioned amusement blatant with her predicament in his voice._

_“Obviously”, she replied lowly, fiercely. His eyes widened at the sight of electricity sparking at her fingertips on her free hand. _

_Still though he pressed on her shoulder a little bit more earning a grunt, her eyelids squeezing shut. “What did you say there Jovian”, he taunted laughter in his voice. _

_“I surrender”, she finally conceded loudly her free hand slapping the dirt. He eased up off of her, releasing his hold on her before coming to a stand proudly. He reached out his hand offering the dirt covered soldier still on the ground aid in standing, a peace offering. Rather then accept it the Jovian offered him a glare as she stood up, before turning on her heel to leave. Not even bothering to wipe off the dirt. _

_“Wait where are you going”, he asked her retreating form, “I think we earned ourselves a round of ale after that match”. _

_“I’ve dallied here long enough. Some of us have duties they must attend to”, she called back over her shoulder undeterred as she marched her way towards the doors of the arena._

_“Oh come now Jovian don’t be so sore with me. It was all in good fun”, he called after her. When she made no move to halt he shouted, “I look forward to our next match.”_

_She was at the doors with one halfway open when she paused. Turning to him slightly though still not fully facing him she answered loud enough for him to hear, “If we’re doing our jobs there won’t be another one Terran.” With those words she went through the doors, which slammed shut behind her. Sighing he took a step forward towards the door as if to follow her, perhaps apologize. Maybe he had been too rough with her. But a bolt of lightning shot down before him forcing him to step back in a brief heart stopping moment of fear. Fragments of the roof fell before his feet as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling of their arena shocked, his mouth agape. The message clear that he should not follow. Sighing Nephrite placed his hands on his hips. He would have a hell of a time explaining the hole in the ceiling to his Commander on top of everything else that had occurred this night. Still though, there was no part of him that regretted it. _


End file.
